Keyboards and Writer's Block
by TheSymmetricalist
Summary: Kid makes an attempt at becoming an author. But it turns out that writing is extremely stressful and irritating, what with the fact that he can't conjure up any imagination to save his life, and the fact that the keyboard hates him. But when he suddenly decides to help a certain timid boy through some recent troubles he's been having lately, inspiration might just strike him.
1. The Dreaded V

**Hello! Wow, I haven't been on fanfiction since I was a wee young fifteen year old. Well, my old account has been destroyed unfortunately, so I had to open a new one with my fiction press account. But it's alright, I like starting new.**

**Well, this idea came to me while I was sitting in bed bored at 1:00AM. Bored and sick I might add. I had been trying to write a good new novel but I never got farther than the first chapter, so I decided that maybe writing some fan fiction would help my writers block, and since I recently got addicted to Soul Eater (Btw you don't have to read this Author's note just skip down to the story...) I decided to write about my favorite character. Then of course I got writers block AGAIN and my "V" key decided it didn't want to work so I started bashing it until it did. Fortunately my short temper inspired me to begin writing about an irritated Kid(Quite honestly I'm not sure if Kid would ever have the patience to write a book but hey, anything is possible.) who's going through the same crap as me, and what I thought was going to be a short one shot about the hell of being a writer evolved into a story, and now, I present to you, **

_**~*Keyboards and Writer's Block!*~**_

* * *

"Dammit! I can't think of a single flipping thing! This is hopeless! I'll never be an awesome writer, and what's more is that the V key is broken! It won't type! I smash it and smash it and…"

"This is the worst sentence ever written. Ever." Kid mumbled to himself as he stared at the computer screen, head in his hands as he contemplated throwing the whole damn thing out the window. The deadline that he set for his novel is in a month and he doesn't even have one proper sentence written down. What's worse is that each key on the keyboard is slowly getting harder and harder to press, which has already resulted in two keys being ripped off and super glued back on when he couldn't figure out the damn contraption underneath the stupid plastic piece of crap.

"They said for me to write from experience, but so far my experience consists of having a cat scare me to death at three in the morning and having coffee thrown at me at six in the morning. Then of course there's the damn V key…" He tapped the V key consistently, counting how many times he had to slam it before it typed. Last time it took him thirty two hits before it finally spit out the stupid letter.

"1…2…3…16…18…23…82… DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" He slammed his head onto the keyboard when he realized it had finally happened. The V key finally died on him. He was in tears, which could possibly cause the keyboard to short circuit and shock him in the face, and with how his luck was going today, there's a good chance of that happening.

"It's not like V is a letter you use constantly! I tap you maybe twenty times a day! That's an extremely, unbelievably minute number to die on considering you're only two years old!" He yelled at the keyboard, rage in his face as he began slamming it with his head more and more until…

"Um, kid?" Patty peeped her head into the door to see what exactly was going on in his room.

"What do you want, Patty?" Upon seeing him face down in the keyboard, she randomly burst into a fit of laughter once she realized her perverted mind had been wrong yet again.

"Oh nothing, just making sure no pedophilia was going on in here… Whatcha doing?"

"I'm trying to write a book and failing."

"Oh. Why didn't you just try that thing I told you to do?"

"Patty, I'm not doing that."

"See, that's why you can't come up with any ideas. The blood isn't in your head right now, so you need help thinking."

"I think you need help thinking. I'm not hanging upside down for an hour. I'd get a headache then I wouldn't be able to do any writing at all."

"Well it doesn't seem like you're making much progress anyways." Patty looked over Kid's half lifeless body to read the text upon the screen, "Heck, I don't even know what language you're writing in."

Kid shot his head back up to the screen to examine what damage he had done to his word processor as he was banging the bloody hell out of the keyboard. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as he thought. In his mind he may have accidently hit a hot key and opened up some weird website or something, but his random button pressing remained in the word processor and sort of looked like a monkey randomly smashed the keyboard repeatedly with a banana.

"The V key broke so I was hitting it trying to make it work again."

"You know I think the reason why the keys keep breaking is because you keep on smashing the keyboard with your head." Patty put on her most serious face that she could possibly have, then turned to Kid, whose face just sort of silently asked her to leave the room so he could die in peace along with the keyboard. Of course she didn't leave, but he still wished she would have.

"My idea is that if the keys stop breaking, I wouldn't have to give myself a head injury every time I go to write."

"Well if you'd stop banging your head on the keyboard that would solve both problems!" Patty closed her eyes and gave him a cute cat face, satisfied with herself in the fact that she may have solved Kid's problem. Kid straight faced her and pointed to the door sternly.

"Out. Now." Patty opened her eyes with surprise, upset that he was disappointed with her, and then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him before balling her hands into fists and leaving with a grumpy attitude.

Kid looked back at the mangled keyboard before giving out a silent sigh and unplugging it, figuring it had had its day and was done for. However, as he looked back at the desktop and saw that all the pain and anguish this damn thing had caused him was written fine and simple upon the computer screen, he figured it deserved one last good beating.

He opened up the window that was next to his desk and threw the confounded piece of worthless mechanical junk into the open air all while screaming "Die you rotten asymmetrical bastard!" at the top of his lungs as it landed, no, smashed into a million pieces upon the concrete below.

Now that he thought about it, an even worse punishment for it would have been giving it to Black*Star as a gift. Not only would it have to put up with his obnoxious egotistical behavior, but it would also probably be smashed into more than just the ground after the first use.

Not long before his temper tantrum with the keyboard had finally ended for good, Kid heard an uncontrollable laugh coming from downstairs, which could have only been Patty, followed by the sound of running footsteps coming up the stairs and towards his door.

"Kid! What the hell just flew out of your window?!" Liz yelled the moment she opened the door.

"That damn keyboard. I was sick of it." Kid crossed his arms and sat down at his desk, staring at the bookshelf next to him and pouting.

"It couldn't have been so bad that you had to throw it out the window. Patty thought it was a bird falling off the roof." Liz crossed her arms and stood in the doorway as the laughter from downstairs quickly escalated until it too was in the room with the group. Patty walked through the door and collapsed upon the floor, cracking up still as she held her stomach and pointed to the ceiling.

"It... It… It was so funny, like, I was sitting by the window watching TV, and then… and then… and then it was like Whooosh! And the birdy fell down and went boom! But then… But then I saw it wasn't a birdy, it was Kid's keyboard, flying and falling!" She roared into her uncontrollable laughter yet again, leaving Kid very, very, very upset with the duo who barged into his room unannounced.

"I'm gonna go to the store and buy a new keyboard. I'll see you guys later." He got up from his position in the chair and walked towards the door, but not before Liz put her arm out to stop him.

"Yes, Liz?" He turned to her, eyes totally emotionless, and hands deep inside his pockets. Liz saw how stressed out he had been over this whole stupid writing thing, and without another thought, pulled him into a light, friendly, sisterly hug.

"Don't stress yourself out too much over this, okay?" She said as she pulled him away from her and tapped his chin. Kid was surprised at the sudden physical contact, but soon brushed it off and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I won't." He left without another word, and began his long journey into finding the perfect keyboard.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter Uno. Since I have around five chapters completed, all either longer on within similar length of this one, I figure I could keep this going for a while, hopefully until the end.**

**The only thing that's bothering me is how OOC I think Liz is. I guess I can sort of picture her hugging Kid but at the same time I don't know, just doesn't seem right for some reason.**

**In my brain I see them all as siblings since my friend told me that Liz and Patty were Kid's sisters when I began watching the show, but upon coming to the episode where Liz is reminiscing, I realized my friend is a big fat liar.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm gonna try and make this a comedy since that's my favorite genre, but it will have some romance as well (I'm not saying with who yet!)**

**I will happily take all advice I can get as I'm trying to hone my writing skills so I can actually write a really good book and maybe get it published, so I respect criticism as long as you're nice about it, because meaness makes me cry... :'(**

**Well, I'm off! Probably get the next chapter up later tonight as I'm trying to savor the moments in between writing and publishing. I'm also proofreading what I do have over and over and over again to ensure I have no mistakes (Although I know I probably will have a ton.)**

**Well, Over and out!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	2. Finding the Perfect Keyboard

**I'm back! I know it's only been a few hours since I first added this story, but I just finished chapter six on my computer and decided to upload chapter 2 to keep everyone interested. Since I'm enjoying writing this story, I'm gonna try and post a chapter about every day or so. I'm tired right now since I've been writing all day so without further ado, here's chapter 2! (Yes, that totally rhymed...)**

**On a side note: Although now that I realize this chapter somewhat insinuates Yaoi, I'm not into that kind of stuff. So, yes. Read on!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Finding the Perfect Keyboard**_

It was hard to find a perfectly symmetrical keyboard. Kid just knew that if he found a keyboard where all the keys are placed perfectly on even sides of the keyboard and not sprawled around like someone poured alphabet cereal onto the table, things would be much better, and the keyboard would probably obey him better as well and not have to meet the same fate as the last one.

Just as he was about to pick up one that seemed promising, he heard a familiar voice coming from an aisle behind him.

"I… I'm not sure what that means, is it good or… bad?" He had a strong feeling he knew exactly who that voice belonged to, but he wanted to make sure.

"Kid, a dual core processor is _very_ good. You're serious that this really is your first computer, aren't you?" A woman's voice, sort of forceful and yet sarcastic, was replying to the young boy, apparently trying to sell him on a computer. Kid waited for the boys answer again before making his way around the aisle to greet him and perhaps add some calmness to the atmosphere considering he himself was a familiar face, and the boy sounded like he was alone, which was very strange for Crona. Usually he clinged to Maka like they were conjoined twins, but apparently since Crona moved out on his own, he's been attempting to be more independent.

"Um, uh, okay… I don't have a lot of money though, is it expensive?"

"Are you stupid?"

_'What? Did she seriously just say that to him?'_ Kid thought to himself as he started making his way around the corner to see a tall, pink haired, skinny lad wearing a gray t-shirt and tight black jeans with black converse, no doubt his outfit switch was compliments from Soul, or Liz, or Patty. Somebody did it.

Crona was holding his arm in his usual manner and looking down at the ground, his back facing Kid as the sales woman looked at the boy confusingly.

"I'm sorry I just don't know a lot about electronics, okay? Everyone keeps telling me to get a computer but I don't know what I'm doing!" The poor boy almost started crying as he tried not to face the cruel woman in front of him. Kid decided it was a good time to intervene and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hi Kid. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, counting ceiling lights." Kid said jokingly, hoping to cheer the young fellow up and hopefully receive a chuckle. However, all Kid got in return was a very confused "Wha…?"

"You two know each other I'm guessing?" The young woman asked as she slowly placed a box, which held what seemed to be a very expensive laptop, on top of a shelf which was enclosed by a glass sliding door. Next to it was the selection of display laptops, small ones, large ones, wide ones and fat ones. No wonder why poor Crona was confused.

"Yes ma'm, and it seems you weren't being very kind to my friend here." Kid stepped slightly in front of Crona, offering a back to cower behind, and stood up to the pink haired boy's latest fright.

"Listen, this little troll doll has had me here for two hours asking which computers are made with plastic and if the metal ones hurt more when they're thrown on your head and whether or not it's okay if a drink is spilled on one. If you know enough about computers to help him make a selection and get on with his life, then please do!" The clerk turned on her heels and headed away from the double threat, hoping that Mr. Protector would have his share of her hell and see why exactly she was being so mean to him.

"So you're getting your first computer, Crona?"

"Well, I guess I am. Will you help me?" Crona seemed to be a little less nervous now that the scary lady was gone, he just didn't know how to deal with her.

"Sure. But first I need to know what you want one for." Kid turned around to face him, looking at him intently, awaiting his reply.

"Well, what can you do with a computer?"

"Um, you can play games with it, you can watch movies and TV with it, you can surf the web, um, you can talk to friends, you can…" Kid almost shuddered at his next thought, "… write stories with it…"

"What kind of games can you play?"

_'Thank goodness he did not ask about the writing stories part.'_

"Well, let's see, you can play pretty much every card game there is in the world, uh, dominoes, Mahjong, Bejeweled, RPG's, the list goes on."

"The computer has all the games in it already?"

"Well, some yes, others you have to buy. There's a lot of games you can buy for a computer, so you think you want one for games?"

"Yeah, I like games."

"Good." Kid looked around at the display of computers, tapping at the keyboards and reading all the information about them before figuring out which one could handle games the best while also remaining in a good price range. Crona followed behind, copying Kids movements as he tapped at the computers, trying to figure out how you'd even _work_ one of these weird things to begin with.

"This one I think will be good for you Crona. It's good for games, has lots of space so you can add a lot of stuff, and it's in a good price range." Kid avoided talking too much computer talk for the sake of Crona's brain. He placed his hand upon the top of a navy blue laptop, a little bit smaller than the average size for a laptop, but not as small as a notebook. It was thick, so Crona couldn't easily break it, and yet light, so he wouldn't have trouble carrying it around.

"That's, uh, cute." Crona replied while mildly touching the sides and feeling the texture while still holding one hand towards his mouth in nervousness.

"Well, what exactly is the budget we're working with here? I should have asked that first before picking out a computer."

"The wha?" Kid nodded his head a touch and sighed at Crona's slight ignorance.

"How much money do you have to spend on a computer?"

"Oh… Wait…" Crona turned around and checked his pocket for his wallet, before realizing he didn't have it. "Uhm…"

"You didn't forget your wallet, did you?" Kid asked with slight annoyance in his voice. Why would he go to get a computer and not bring his wallet?

"Wait, I didn't put my money in my wallet because my wallet wouldn't fit in my pockets, so I just put my money in my pocket by itself." Crona took out the green slabs of paper and began to count them. Kid looked on irritated with the fact that from what he saw, every single one of those bills was exactly one dollar.

"Um, I have twenty five dollars." Kid slapped his face as Crona held out the money.

"Crona, that's not enough for a computer. The least you'll get a computer for these days is two hundred." Kid came over to the lilac eyed boy and placed a hand on his soft, tiny shoulder.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Crona almost turned around to leave the store when Kid grabbed his hand and pulled him to face him again.

"Crona, I'm going to buy you the computer, and your first game to put on it too." Kid saw Crona's eyes light up like a Christmas tree and without thinking the taller boy embraced the young Shinigami into a tight hug.

"Cr… Crona… Yo… You're crushing… me…" Kid managed to gasp out before Crona realized he was choking his friend to death and let go.

"I'm sorry, Kid, I'm just really thankful. Maka says when someone makes you happy by doing something nice for you, you should hug them and tell them thank you… So uhm, Thank You!" Crona shot Kid the cutest smile in the universe, his eyes shut entirely as his teeth took up almost his whole face. He was radiating with happiness, and Kid was glad to have caused it.

"Okay, okay, you're welcome. Now, since we've picked out your computer, we should pick out your game, right?"

"Right!" Crona opened his eyes and shot his hand up to his head in an army man manner, saluting to Kid.

_'Who the heck taught him how to do that? Probably Patty, her sarcasm lives on even when she's not here to bother me.' _ Kid thought to himself as he began walking towards the video games.

Crona rushed over and started to stare at the wide array of colorful boxes, some having words on them that he didn't know.

"What's this one?"

"That's Mysterious Island 2."

"How do you play?"

"It's an adventure game I believe." Kid picked up the game and flipped it over to show Crona the description on the back. "Whenever you don't know what a game is about, you flip it over to the back and it tells to details about the game and some photos of the gameplay."

"Wooow, this looks like real life!" Crona was mesmerized by the pretty pictures of the island, until he saw another one that interested him.

"What's that one?"

"That's Nancy Drew…" Kid started thinking about that one for a second, Patty got a Nancy Drew game once and just about peed her pants every time she went to play it. Considering Crona is known for being easily scared, Nancy Drew might be a little bit too much for him to handle, "I think we should pass up on that one…"

"Why? It looks cool." Crona had already turned it over and was reading about it. Kid attempted to see which of the many in the series this one was, just to make sure it wasn't the same one that scared Patty to death.

_'The Haunted Carousel? Definitely not for him. Why the heck would he even pick that up?' _

"Um, what about this one." Kid picked up one that seemed like it would do Crona well. It featured ten mini games which helped one to learn the basic controls of a computer. Exactly what he needed.

"That looks babyish." Crona gave him the exact exaggerated sigh of a kid trying to tell his mom that he doesn't want to go to Grandpa's house for the weekend.

_"Where on earth did he even learn the term "babyish"?'_

"Okay, what about this one?" Kid tried picking out Bejeweled, the classic jewel swapping game which entertains both young and old alike. Crona was not interested; his eyes were still glued to Nancy Drew.

"Look, you're a detective and you have to find out…"

"Hey what about this one, Crona?" Kid cut him off, trying to erase his interest in the game that he knew would leave poor Crona stuck in Mr. Corner for a month if he ever played it.

"Virtual Villagers?" Crona seemed interested for around five seconds, and then quickly turned his gaze back to the game in his hands.

_'Come on Crona! I'm trying to do this for your own good! Pick a damn game that doesn't involve things being haunted or scary!' _Then Kid came to a realization, maybe Crona is trying to be braver? Maybe he wants this game to prove he can handle it? _'No, his attempt at bravery is not worth Maka calling me up at five in the morning asking why the hell I bought Crona a scary video game.'_

"Hey, what's that one?" Crona suddenly pointed to one in a white box with a green diamond on it.

"The Sims 3?" At least it wasn't scary… from what he knew. Crona put down the Nancy Drew game _'Thank you! You won't regret it, Crona, I swear it!' _and picked up the Sims 3. Kid picked up a copy too to see if it was appropriate for the easily startled boy.

"Sexual themes, cartoon violence, comic mischief, eh, nothing you don't see on Disney channel." Kid mumbled to himself as he placed his copy back on the shelf and looked over at Crona, "You think you wanna get that one?"

"Yeah! You make people and, um… stuff." Crona mumbled as he looked at it with the same intensity as he did Nancy Drew. Kid was just happy that he wouldn't be getting any calls from an angry Maka for terrifying the poor boy unwillingly.

"Alright then, let's go tell a clerk which computer you want and pay." Kid led the way, trying to find a clerk who was available.

88888888

As they walked out of the office store, Kid suddenly realized he totally forgot to get his keyboard. He supposed that after wishing Crona good luck with the laptop that he could just go back inside and get it, but the young meister had other plans then going straight home to fend for himself with the new object.

"Um, since I don't really know what I'm doing, do you think I could come over and you could teach me how to work this thing?" Kid didn't really need to think about it for too long, it would simply be cruel to send the lad home on his own.

"Sure! We'll have a computer class, and perhaps a Sims class too since I'm pretty sure Liz and Patty play it. By the end of the day you'll be an expert in games and computers!" Kid gave him a smile to let him know he wasn't being a bother, and then turned his attention to the store again.

_'The keyboard can wait until tomorrow; it will probably take 100% of my patience simply to teach Crona how to turn the damn thing on. I don't need any further frustration today.' _With that they turned around and headed towards Kid's home.

88888888

They walked in the front door and Kid almost had a heart attack the moment he laid eyes on the place. Every single picture was tilted. All the furniture was rearranged into some strange formation that only a sadist could conduct. Vases were shattered upon the floor, and there was an enormous mess in the kitchen, flour and sugar and pots and pans and… and…

Kid collected himself, took a deep breath, and turned to Crona before placing his hands on his shoulders and pushing him outside.

"Crona, please wait out here for a moment." Kid slammed the door, leaving a confused Crona alone with his bag containing a new laptop and a new game. He held onto it tightly before he heard Kid screaming at the top of his lungs things he had never heard before.

_'I wonder what that word means. I'll have to look it up in the dictionary when I get home. Maka says when you don't know a word you should look it up and find out what it means. Oh, there's another word!' _Crona thought to himself, his eyes darting around the big house in front of him, taking in the fact that every bush, every flower, every little statue of a frog holding a scythe was arranged in perfect order and totally equal to the opposite side of itself.. _'There's another word I never heard before… Kid has an excellent vocabulary.'_

"CLEAN IT UP, NOW!" Kid continued to yell as he reached for the door and opened it up, a smile on his red face as he invited his friend inside.

"Everything is okay now, just head on up to my room, I still have some things to attend to down here but I'll come up as soon as I finish, okay?" Crona nodded in agreement and began heading up the stairs. The house looked a little bit better than before, the pictures were straightened somewhat and some of the glass was swept up. Currently Liz was in the kitchen wiping down the counters while Patty was trying to straighten out the furniture.

As soon as Crona was out of earshot, Kid began to question Patty and Liz as to what exactly the hell happened while he was gone.

"Well, you see…" Patty began. Kid placed a hand to her as if saying silently "Stop, I know your explanation is going to involve a giraffe at some point so please just shut up and let your sister talk."

"Patty wanted to bake cookies, so I told her okay as long as she didn't make a mess. I was upstairs INNOCENTLY listening to music when suddenly I hear her destroying the house. I came downstairs to try and stop her but apparently she got a sugar high and had gone on a rampage so I had to forcefully grab her and tie her up in the corner of the room until she calmed down."

Kid looked at Liz with his usual emotionless face. Something was missing in her story…

"Who the hell is insane enough to let Patty bake cookies without supervision?" He asked as he placed his hands on his hips and demanded an answer.

"I know the real story! Pick me, pick me!" Patty was waving her hands ferociously and jumping up and down. Kid actually believed that Patty may know something Liz isn't saying, so he nodded his head towards her and let her speak.

"Liz was talkin' to her boyfriend! Yeah! And she told me to go bake cookies so I wouldn't bother her!" Kid turned to Liz and gave a grin. Liz was hiding her face in shame, he had found out the truth.

"Oh, do we have a boy toy now? A boy who's so important that you'd leave your little sister alone… TO TRASH MY HOME?!" Kid pointed at her, anger fuming through him, "I hold you entirely responsible for this, Liz. Patty, go upstairs and entertain Crona while I make things symmetrical again, okay?"

"Okai!" Patty ran upstairs faster than lightning. Kid walked around to all the pictures, ensuring, and double ensuring, and triple ensuring that they were absolutely, without a doubt, perfectly straight.

After he finished, he turned to Liz and smiled.

"Tell your boy toy hi for me, okay?" He turned around and almost started heading towards the stairs until he stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, and headed back towards her, this time getting closer than he was before.

"And tell him if he ever hurts you, ever, I'll personally take it upon myself to make sure he suffers the most agonizing death there is." He smiled at her again, this time wider, and then began heading towards the steps again.

* * *

**I have a lot of fun writing for Patty I realize, and since she reminds me entirely of my cousin Kelsey (I'm serious she is a carbon copy of Patty.) I find her very easy to write for as well.**

**You might be wondering where the Romance comes in, and when exactly. Well, it won't be between Kid and Crona, but that's ALLL I'm sayin'... Actually, I kinda want it to be a surprise of who its between (Even though it's revealed soon.)**

**Since I'm almost prepared to work on chapter 7, I figure this story will be updated frequently since I'm really very into it. I've got a lot of built up writers energy that I haven't been able to release into any of my original works simply because I find it hard to write comedy into my original characters. For some reason I get very angsty with my original guys and gals, but writing for characters who already exist seems just so much funner.**

**Well, that's it for now! See yeah later, Caio!**

**-The Symmetricalist**

**(Btw, did I mention the last chapter was exactly 1,888 words? Kid would be so proud, well, if it was 888 words he would be, but I simply don't fly like that. Maybe the final chapter will be 8,888 words as a special treat for allowing me to make him into a psychotic writer, which he WILL get back to soon, trust me.)**


	3. Mickey Malloy

**Hellooo ya'll! (Oh goodness the Lancasterian inside me has awoken) I'm in a super happy mood today and decided to update onto Chapter 3 of Keyboards and Writer's Block!**

**I seriously wish I could have come up with a better name for this story, but that's what came to me so oh well.**

**I haven't a lot more to say, so... Here!**

* * *

_**~8*Mickey Malloy*8~**_

Crona stared at the box in front of him. Patty joined in the staring, wondering if he was practicing a trick or something. They just stared at the box, cross legged, sitting on the bed across from each other. Staring. At the box.

"So is it supposed to do something?" Patty spoke up.

"Uh, well it's my new laptop. Kid is going to help me learn how to use it."

"I know how to use computers! I use Liz's all the time." Patty grabbed the box, earning a "Hey!" from Crona as he tried grabbing it back.

"Crona, you have to open it before it'll do anything!" Patty held it close to her chest. Crona got upset at her sudden invasion of his things, and immediately grabbed the sides of the box.

"Let go of it! I don't wanna open it until Kid comes back! You might break it! Stop!" The two fought back and forth over the box, pulling it in all different directions at once until it slipped somewhat out of Patty's grip and fell onto the floor. Patty grabbed Crona's long fingers and laced hers within them, trying to keep him from reaching for it.

"Patty, stop it! I don't…" Patty suddenly threw him backwards into the pillows on Kid's bed and laid on top of him, ensuring he wouldn't move.

"Hah! This is fun, Crona, try to push me off!" Crona struggled underneath her gasping for breath until she let up a bit and looked down at him.

Crona caught a glance of her eyes and noticed that they were the palest baby blue he's ever seen, not that he's seen a lot of people in his life, but they were nice to look at. He didn't understand why, but suddenly he stopped struggling under her and let her overpower him.

"You know Crona, I like you."

"You do?" Crona smiled at her words and began to feel kind of… nice inside.

"Yep!" Patty smiled her signature cat smile, and then tilted her head "You're really long and skinny, just like a giraffe! I like giraffes!"

"I'm… a giraffe?" Crona seemed confused at her comment. Why was she comparing him to an animal?

"Okay guys, since that's settled we can…" Kid walked in at the worst possible moment in the universe. Patty was holding Crona down on the bed, her… _chest… _dangling in his face like a chandelier, her legs wrapped around his waist, and yet she just stared at Kid as if this was the norm for entertaining guests.

"Hi Kid! Me and Crona were…"

"I don't want to know, Patty, just get off him, please." Patty obeyed and grabbed the computer from off the floor. Crona still laid there, stunned that that just happened.

"Um, hi Kid."

"You know Patty, when I said entertain Crona I was not trying to insinuate that you rape him."

"I wasn't raping him! We were wrestling!"

"Yep. Wrestling. I think she won…" Crona raised his long, slender body into a sitting position and placed himself next to Patty as she began to open the computer. Kid sat next to Crona and they formed a half circle around the new object.

They opened it up, Kid inserted the battery into the back, and Patty plugged it in to the wall. They all stared in awe as the computer booted up and showed them a welcome screen. It asked for them to enter a name for the computer to be called.

"Uh, I didn't know computers had names." Crona said as he went to reach for his own arm as he usually does, but he accidently tapped Patty's by accident and felt a blush come onto his cheeks, and a very strange, but nice, feeling arose in his stomach.

_'What is that feeling I get when I touch her? It kinda feels like, like… like warm cookies and milk… yeah, that's what it feels like. She kinda smells like cookies too…'_

Crona snapped out of his thoughts and tried thinking of a name.

"Let's name it Cookie!" Crona shouted. Patty looked at him and smiled, and Crona felt another blush coming on.

"Let's name it Giraffe!" Patty began typing it in, and then Kid smacked her hand away from the keyboard and began erasing what she typed.

"Patty, this is not your computer. Please respect Crona's things. If he wants to name it Cookie, let him. Don't go adding a name without his consent."

"It's okay, I like giraffes." Crona said as he turned to Kid and gave him a smirk. Kid immediately caught on to what was happening, and he smiled back.

_'Pray they never procreate.' _He thought to himself.

"Hey Patty, how about you choose a first name for the computer, and I'll choose a last name?"

_'This poor computer… I can't even imagine what they're going to come up with.'_

"Okay, um, Mickey!" Patty typed in the name, and then Crona came up with a last name.

"Malloy!" Crona looked down at the computer and tried to decipher what to do to make the letters appear on the screen. Unfortunately for Crona, he hadn't exactly been paying attention.

He noticed the "M" key, and since Malloy starts with M, he touched it. Nothing happened, so he touched it again. Still nothing.

"Crona, you have to push the button, not just touch it." Kid said as he pushed down the Space key to show him an example. Crona seemed to understand now, but Patty still had to show him her way.

"Like this!" She grabbed his index finger and forced it onto the M key, hitting it so hard and keeping it on the key so long that it ended up typing MMMM.

"Patty, I don't think he needs such forceful hands-on teaching." Kid said as he erased three of the M's and allowed Crona to try the rest for himself.

"A, L, L, O, Y… Right?" Crona spoke as he hit each button with his index finger.

"Yep, I think you're getting the hang of it, Crona!" Kid patted him on the back as he hit the ENTER button and it switched to the next screen, which was entering the owner's name.

"C, R, O, N, A." Crona spelled out, again with his index finger. He didn't quite understand how everyone else typed with all their fingers at once and typed so fast as well, but he figured he'd learn eventually.

"I should get you WORDSHARK, that's a really good game for learning how to type." Kid spoke just as Crona was thinking of his typing skills, almost like he read his mind.

"Is it fun?" Crona asked as he hit the enter button just like Kid had done before in order to go to the next screen.

"Noooo, it's boring! Kid had me play it one time; all you do is type random words to make a bunch of stupid sharks go away!" Patty yelled in a whiny voice to exaggerate her hatred for the mentioned game.

"Patty, it's supposed to help you type better, just admit it, you've improved in your typing skills since the time I made you play it."

"All I know is I get nauseous every single time I have to write the words Cat, Cow or When."

"What's this screen mean?" Crona asked as he pointed to the new box that read "Password Select".

"That's for if you want a password put on your computer so that no one can get in it but you." Kid explained.

"Unless of course you share your password with the world, then everyone can get on your computer."

"Um, I don't know. I might forget it."

"That's alright, you don't have to put one. It's really only necessary if you live with someone who likes to go through your personal things." Kid said as Crona tapped the enter button and went to the next screen.

"I'll just avoid putting personal things on the computer then."

"Smart!" Patty said as she tapped Crona's shoulder. He felt that little warm cookies feeling again and smiled a bit as it slowly faded.

_'That's such a nice feeling. I wonder if she feels it too?' _Crona decided to test his thought and poked her back, and although she did smile back at him, it was hard to tell if it was because she felt it too, or because she was Patty and she always smiled.

"Alright you two, cut it out. All you have to do now is select a picture to become your account icon." Kid said as the screen came up with several little square blocks of pictures of random things. There was one with a puppy on it, another with a different puppy on it, one of a rocket ship, one of a chess set, pretty much every random thing on earth.

Crona was confused as to what was happening and turned to Patty for a translation of Kid's words.

"You have to pick a picture that you will click on in the welcome screen in order to play with your computer." Crona still didn't quite understand, but to prevent anybody getting irritated with him further, he just nodded his head and acted like he knew. He'd find out what it does later on.

"How do I choose one?"

"You drag your fingers across this little pad right here until the white arrow is hovering over the picture you like most, then you hit the left button below it." Kid pointed to the pad, encouraging Crona to go for it by himself, but Patty being the helpful girl she is yet again decided her way of teaching the pink haired meister was easier.

"Like this." She said far gentler than she had before as she took his soft, slim hand and pressed it to the touch pad. Crona was so focused on her that he didn't even realize the cursor was hovering of a picture of a toy giraffe, nor did he care as his belly filled up with that warm cookies feeling again and remained stronger than it ever had before. He felt the strongest urge in the world to just close his eyes, sigh lightly and relax into the moment, but as he was about to do so, the ever tender Patty grabbed his hand forcefully, shot it up into the air and slammed it down onto the left mouse button, causing the poor pink haired boy to gasp in surprise and pull his almost mangled fingers away from the mad woman.

"Patty! Don't hit his computer!"

"I didn't hit his computer! HE hit his computer, right Crona?" She tickled his side, but he was too stunned to care, wide lilac eyes still in shock as to what had happened before.

"Stop, Patty, you obviously scared him."

"It's okay, she didn't mean to." Crona said as he recovered and hit the enter button.

_'What a sap! He'd let her get away with murder at this point!' _Kid rolled his eyes and shook his head at the boy. Chances are that this was his first actual crush, so he let it slide. He'd have to talk to him about it later though.

"Okay then! It's all done! You can now play with your little compy!" Patty cheered loudly as the desktop screen finally came up.

"Alright, before we install your game…" Kid began but Patty ultimately cut him off…

"Wait, you got a game too? What game is it? I love games!"

"The Sims 3." Crona said proudly as Kid grabbed it from the bag below and placed it in Crona's lap. Patty's eyes got wide as she grabbed Crona's shoulders and faced him towards her.

"Do. You. Know. What. This. Meeeaaans?" Patty shook him with each word, then shook him ferociously as she extended the last word to the ends of the earth. Patty looked at him seriously, and then grabbed the game from his lap.

"We are going to be Sim Buddies… I GOT A SIM BUDDY!" Patty screamed as she hugged Crona as tight as she possibly could all while squealing like a four year old who just won a trip to Disney World.

"Sim buddy?" Crona wasn't sure what that was, but if it meant Patty and he would be spending time together playing games, then it didn't sound bad at all. In fact, that sounded really good actually.

Patty had begun opening up the little plastic seal around the box until Kid reached an arm over to her and snatched it away.

"As I was saying before the interruption committee arrived, before we install your game we have to teach you the rest of the basics of how to control a computer."

"He already knows the basics, don't you, Crona?" Patty poked him in the side and he giggled a bit before turning to each of them and shrugging his shoulders.

"See, Patty? He needs to learn before he plays the game so that he can understand what's happening."

"When on earth does anyone ever know what's happening in the sims?" Patty asked confused. Kid just stared at her blankly and then began his teaching…

* * *

**So, next chapter will be where Kid officially begins teaching Crona some more basics to a computer.**

**How did you like it? Was everyone in character? Was Crona's crush coming on too strongly? That's honestly the number one thing I've been fearing as I write this, yet he just looks so darn cute in my mind as he blushes and gets butterflies, or as he calls it the "Warm Cookie Feeling". I tried remembering what it was like to have a crush as a kid, and I know it felt warm, bubbly kind of. Yet at the same time as writing this, I developed a new crush! Not on an anime this time but on a person! So yeah, it feels like warm cookies to me, and maybe to Crona as well.**

**Again, honest, but kindly delivered, criticism is welcomed, but if you want to butter me up just because, oh I don't know, I'm a nice person and I'll give you cookies if you do... then go on ahead!**

**Until next time!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	4. Basic Crushing

**I'm back for yet another Chapter! Just got back from dancing so I'm all sweaty and shaky but the good part about that is that the blood is rushing through my head and I'm totally ready to spend a night writing (which means more chapters of KaWB!)! And the best part is that I didn't have to spend an hour hanging upside down to get the inspiration! (See what I did there... wink wink...)**

**So yes, another chapter of my masterpiece. I've really never felt this way about a story before, I'm putting a lot of confidence in it (which is rare for me) and I hope that by the end it will have opened up my brain to start working on some original works alongside more Soul Eater FF's, considering that's not only my favorite anime but also the one I finished most recently, and I haven't had the time to watch much of anything else (Except some Kaze no Stigma, which I liked a lot but yet again didn't have the patience to sit through a dog chewing on my face as I watched it... my profile explains more on that subject...)**

**So, I now present Chapter 4...**

**~8*Basic Crushing*8~**

* * *

"Now Crona, I want you to use the mouse pad to select the icon with the words My Documents underneath it." Crona thought for a moment and traced his hand along the screen until he saw a little folder with a white piece of paper coming out. He read what was underneath and confirmed to himself that this was what Kid wanted him to click on. He took his right index finger and, from what he learned from Patty's short burst of crazy, moved the white arrow over to the folder, then slightly tapped the left button until it made a clicking sound.

"Good, now tap the left button quickly, two times." Crona pressed it as fast as he could twice, and then a screen popped up.

"What did I do?"

"You did it! You did it! Way to go, Giraffe!" Patty hugged him in excitement and gave him a big kiss on his cheek, which caused poor Crona to burst into a bright red, and the warm cookie feeling soon felt like he had far too many cookies…

"I… I have to go to the bathroom…" Crona rushed out of Patty's arms and off of the bed and headed for which ever room had a sink and tub in it, then he shut the door and sat in the corner.

_'That… That… I don't even know why but I feel like I'm going to blow up…' _Crona thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Crona? It's me, Kid. Are you okay?" Crona gave a sigh of relief; maybe he could talk to him about the way he's been feeling today.

"I'm fine… Is Patty there?"

"I sent her downstairs to help Liz," Kid detected that Crona was probably not doing anything that actually involved being in a bathroom, so he concluded it would be safe to ask for entrance, "May I come in?"

"Um, yeah. It's unlocked I think." Crona mumbled as he dug his face into his arms and trembled like a leaf on a tree. Kid opened the door and saw the poor boy sitting in the corner, quivering and whimpering like an infant. A sort of brotherly affection took him over, and he sympathized with the way he was feeling.

He closed the door and walked in front of Crona, then knelt down and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked in a warm tone. Crona looked up at him with red eyes and tears streaking across his face.

"I don't understand this, I think I'm sick." Crona looked down at the floor as another perfect tear ran down his cheek.

"What do you feel?"

"I feel… happy."

'_Damn those teenage hormones.' _Kid thought as he rolled his eyes and tried making sense of the situation.

"If you're happy, why are you crying?"

"That's what I don't understand! I feel really, like, warm and fuzzy and nice, pretty much every time Patty touches me. But when she… did that… that thing… with her lips…"

"You mean when she kissed you?"

"Yeah, it felt… so… weird. I felt really, really hot inside, and my stomach got all swirly and strange."

"You got butterflies."

"Is that a disease?" Crona asked wide eyes focused on Kid's, awaiting further details of his diagnosis.

"No, Crona, it's not a disease. It's what happens when you like someone."

"But I like lots of people."

"A different kind of like. You have a crush on Patty." Crona didn't understand at all, it was sort of like explaining algebra to a three year old.

"A crush? Like, when something heavy falls on something else and then the something else gets crushed?" Kid sighed and nodded his head no, and then tried to figure out a way to explain it in child terms.

"No, Crona, like… Well, you know how Marie and Professor Stein got married recently?" Crona nodded his head, trying to put the puzzle together in his head.

"When two people decide to get married, they have to have feelings for each other first. These feelings are called love, and they grow from what you're feeling for Patty right now, and _those_ feelings that_ you_ have are called having a crush. It rarely leads to love, but it can." Crona nodded his head, and then a blush arose on his cheeks as the puzzle came altogether.

"So, Patty might… feel the same… about me?" Kid sighed again into the realization that Patty has never taken anything seriously, much less a relationship, so the chances of her having feelings for him as well were very low. But how could he say that to a boy who's already had enough hurt and rejection throughout his whole life?

"She might, but don't get your hopes up. If your feelings for her grow and you discover too late that she doesn't feel the same, you could feel really badly hurt for a while. That's called heartbreak."

"Heartbreak? It sounds painful." Crona placed a hand to his heart and looked down as he reflected on Kid's words.

"Trust me, it is. I know lots of people who've gone through it, but even if that does happen to you, I know that Patty will always be your friend no matter what, even if she doesn't want to be with you."

"Be with me?"

"Yes, be your girlfriend."

"Like… Like Maka is to Soul?"

"Yes."

"Soul makes her so happy. I want to make Patty happy too. How do I know if she likes me back?" Kid felt like a father at this point. He shrugged his nose a bit in thought, and tried to decipher if Patty had done anything lately that would suggest she had a romantic attraction towards Crona.

_'She pretty much raped him earlier, she kissed his cheek, she's been hugging him and getting touchy with him, but then again she does that stuff to everyone…'_

"Well, I say, instead of trying to find out if she likes you, why don't you try and show her how you feel?"

"Like, tell her that I get a warm cookie feeling whenever she touches me?" Crona hugged himself and smiled widely, his eyes relaxed onto his elbows as he filled himself to the brim with thoughts of her.

_'Warm cookie feeling? That's new.'_

"Not exactly, I mean, you can, but maybe something like giving her flowers or…"

"Writing a poem for her?" Kids eyes lit up, finally Crona said something intelligent!

"Exactly! You can write a poem to tell her how you feel, I'm sure she'd love it." Crona smiled and the duo raised themselves from the bathroom floor.

"Alright then, when I go home tonight, I'll start on it. But first I wanna learn how to play with my computer."

"Sounds good to me." Kid placed an arm on the taller boys shoulder as they walked towards the bathroom door. Crona was glowing with excitement as they headed towards the bedroom yet again, but not until Crona broke away from Kid and ran downstairs to get Patty.

"Hey Patty do you wanna… oh…uh…" Crona froze in the middle of the stairs as he saw Liz and Patty sitting on the couch talking to two guys, one who had his arm wrapped around Liz, and one who had apparently been talking to Patty before Crona came down. The men looked like identical twins, both had dirty blond, shoulder length hair and crystal blue eyes. They both seemed very well built, and both wore the same skull graphic t-shirt, only the one who had his arm wrapped around Liz's was black with a red skull, the other red with a black skull

"Hi Crona! Are you done in the bathroom?" Patty asked as she jumped up from the couch, much to the dismay of the man who was obviously flirting with her.

"Yeah, me and Kid were just talking about something. We're almost ready to install the game."

"Oh yay!" Patty spread out her arms like a blue bird and ran over to the stairs, but she stopped in front of Crona, then picked him up bridal style, and ran into Kid's room screaming "Yahooo! Siiiims!"

Crona held onto her for dear life until he was tossed onto the bed next to Kid, causing the rest of the bed to jump up like a trampoline and almost knock Crona's computer down onto the floor.

"Patty, could you try to be a bit calmer?" Kid asked exasperatingly, he furrowed his brow at her and she could tell the baby faced teen was irritated.

"We were just having fun, Kiddo!" Kid turned his attention back to the computer in front of him, which currently had a little blue installation window up and a blue bar that was barely even a quarter of the way across the screen.

"This might take a while; you two go do something to entertain yourselves while we wait."

"Are you installing my game?" Crona asked as he stared at the screen intently, waiting for the bar to move more,

"No, actually, I'm installing some anti-spyware software so that you don't get any nasty bugs on your computer." Crona looked at him with a face that read "Come on, man, I have no clue what the heck you're talking about and yet you still act like I do."

"After this is done I'll install your game. Just go have fun, alright?" Kid shooed the two out of the room, attentively focused on ensuring Crona's computer would remain virus free for life.

"We could play in my room!" Patty suggested. Crona followed her along as they entered the rather large, blue sky colored room. One side was rather plain, with a few pretty pictures on the wall and a single band poster in the middle of it. There was a brown bookshelf behind the headboard of the bed which was closest to the wall, and it was filled with simple knick knacks and books. On the other side was the exact same bed with the exact same bookshelf, only it was covered in stuffed animals and there were My Little Pony stickers all over the wall.

"Come on, let's play with my giraffe collection!" Patty grabbed his head and flung him onto the bed, nearly slamming him into the wall. Stuffed animals went flying everywhere, and before Crona could collect his thoughts, he was faced with a giant giraffe being forced into his face.

"You can be this one! His name is Connor. Just like in Assassins Creed!" Patty fangirled a bit before handing him the giraffe and then grabbing another one that had a bikini on it.

"This is Lola. She's my second favorite, and she's the only girl giraffe I have, so I make sure she's always happy." Patty pet Lola's head before tapping Crona's forehead and leaning over him to see if he was alive. Crona just laid there, staring up at her, wanting to do something but not sure of what, so he erased the thought from his head and placed himself into a sitting position.

"Now, Lola and Connor have been seeing each other for a while, and they want to do something about all the _mad feelings_ that are developing within their tiny giraffe bellies!" Patty looked off into space as she spoke, and then turned her eyes to Crona, who was holding Connor by his feet, and looking at Patty with a mix of amazement and star-struckiness.

Patty surprised him when she jumped onto him suddenly, forcing the giraffes to kiss, among other things, and shouting many 'Yahoo!'s and 'Oooh's and 'Ah's. Poor Crona found himself wanting to rush into the corner of the bathroom again as that hot feeling was arising, and he soon found himself with blood running down his cheeks from his nose.

"Oh, Crona! You're bleeding!" Patty said as she got off him and let him rise up by himself. The crimson liquid trickled downwards towards his mouth as he raised himself, almost making him look like the Joker. Patty looked at him with concern, and then realized something.

"I thought your blood was black?" She asked as she pointed to the red streaks going across his face.

"It was, Stein figured out a way to reverse it, remember?" Crona wiped at his nose with his arm, trying to get the blood to stop flowing.

"That's right! That's why Ragnarok isn't in you anymore, right?"

"Yes, and Blair got mad at him for eating the last cookie that one day and turned him into a cat."

"Well, at least you have a pet now, and he isn't so mean to you, right?"

"Are you kidding? He's the most evil house cat there is!" Crona removed his arm from his nose to see if it had stopped bleeding, which thankfully it did. Unfortunately, he now had dry, caked blood covering his cheeks and chin. Patty giggled at the sight, and then got an idea.

"You know those guys who were downstairs with Liz and I?" Patty asked as Crona's eyes darted around the room looking for a napkin.

"Yes, and one of them was talking with you." Crona's heart sunk a little when he thought of how close that guy was sitting to her, and how she seemed to be enjoying his company.

"They're major creeps! So let's go scare them, okay?" Patty grabbed his hand and swung him off the bed and out of the room, running towards the stairs and then forcing Crona to walk down them.

"Act like a zombie and try to bite them!" Patty whispered as she ran back into her room to get a video camera. Crona's only experience with a zombie was the scary blue guy, and he didn't like him at all. Crona just decided to walk down the stairs and maybe stare at them until they ran away, but all three of them were watching a movie and therefore not facing the stairs. He'd have to go and walk in front of them if he wanted to scare them.

Patty came down slowly behind him, recording every step he took towards the trio. He was right behind the couch, and he slowly walked around it, and then shouted "Boo!"

All three sets of eyes stared at him in horror, with Liz screaming in fear as she held onto her boyfriend's arm for dear life, not yet noticing who it was standing there covered in blood. The guy who was flirting with Patty started screaming and flipped backwards over the arm rest, while the last guy just stared in horror at the crimson red, pink haired meister.

"Dude, that's sick…"

"It's real blood! Wanna know where he got it from?" Patty asked as she recorded their reactions happily. Just then, Kid came down the stairs. This would be the second worst time for him to walk in on Crona and Patty today, the first of course being the rape incident.

"Okay guys, the game just finished installing if you want to…" Crona looked at Kid, a faint smile on his face as he waved his bloody hand at him.

Kid just nodded and sighed.

* * *

**As I write more of the story in my computer, I find myself adding the words "Kid just nodded and sighed" many, many times. Maybe it's cause these things happen frequently to him, I don't really know, but that sentence just always puts a smile on my face as I think of the overly exhausted Kid, shaking his head in disbelief that he really truly was awake and this is real life and he's totally not being pranked, he's just surrounded by idiots. I find myself doing that with my dad from time to time, mostly since he never makes any sense at all.**

**Speaking of my dad, he randomly decided one day that he was gonna help me build a Soul Eater chess set! Whoo! I started on the characters and I'm considering making a DeviantArt account so I can show it off when its done. So far I have Tsubaki, Maka, Kid (of course he was the first I made) Crona and eight little Exacliburs for pawns.**

**I had a Patty but she broke into a thousand pieces at the hands of my anime hating German Shepherd and his ever swinging tail.**

**Well, I'm having a lot of fun with the CronaxPatty pairing and I think they do make a cute couple. Patty's ever so carefree attitude would probably have a very positive effect on Crona's more shy and nervous nature if they ever became very good friends.**

**I know I hinted towards MakaxSoul, and I'm planning on adding them to the story at some point, but I must say, they aren't my absolute favorite couple. I like them both alot and I am a fan of the fanfics that revolve around them, but for some reason I don't ever see them as being so totally in love that they can never leave each others sight. They are cute together though, I'll admit that.**

**I adore how Maka is so protective over Crona and so I tried hinting towards that in the beginning with Kid fearing that he'd probably get in major trouble with her if he bought Crona something that would make him scared. But now I fear that I may be allowing Kid to replace Maka's almost motherly/sisterly affection for Crona with that incident in the bathroom. I myself don't see Kid ever being like that towards pretty much anyone, but before I get flamed for such OOC behavior, I will say that theres a reason for Kid acting so sympathetic...**

**Well, that's all for now!**

**-The Symmetricalist **


	5. An Ever Awaited Need (To Play Sims)

**Hi again! Well, considering the fact that I didn't think this story would actually go over well, I'm so happy that it is and that people are enjoying it! Even if I only have a few followers, you guys are so special to my little writer heart!**

**However, I've sort of hit a writer's block with where I am in the story on my computer, so updates might be a little delayed after I publish the last fully written chapter, but don't worry! Kid and I will just have to put our heads together (And maybe bash them together a few hundred times) and pull through this dang thing with our brains still intact.**

**Well, I wish you luck as you read chapter 5! (Okay that didn't rhyme the way I wanted to... If only I could switch the meanings of two words in the english language...)**

**~8* An Ever Awaited Need *8~**

**(To play Sims)**

* * *

Kid stared at the group of people who were downstairs in his living room, two of whom he didn't know, three of whom he only _wished_ he didn't know.

"Liz, Patty, Crona, I have a few questions for you all." Kid walked over to the five, hands behind his back as he made an elegant entrance. He cocked his head towards the man who was trembling on the floor, and began with his question asking.

"Question one, why is Crona covered in blood?" Kid raised both his hands and raised his index fingers on both so that he'd be symmetrical during his countdown of questions.

"Haha! I know why!"

"Yes, Patty."

"We were having fun on the bed with the giraffes and Crona got too excited and his nose burst into a blood fountain!" Kid's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, Liz repeated the same exact look as she prepared to ask the next question herself.

"What kind of fun?!" She asked, no, demanded the answer to that question as her hand became a balled up fist and she prepared to sock the timid little meister.

"It was just… we were just playing with her stuffed animals…" Crona began to rub his bloody arm with his clean hand, and looked to the corner as thoughts of the blood fountain that was his nose and the incident that caused it rushed into his mind.

"Alright, Liz, settle down, do you seriously believe that he could have done anything to your sister when he doesn't even know what a bra is?" Kid stepped in front of Crona and grabbed Liz's balled up fist, forcing her to relieve it.

"Yeah. I guess not." She gave a relaxed sigh before turning around and sitting back down next to her boyfriend.

"Actually, question two is for you. Who are these men?" Kid raised his hands again and this time raised his middle fingers alongside his index fingers.

"This is Brad, my boyfriend, and the one on the floor is his twin brother Ed. We were watching a movie when Crona came downstairs covered in blood and tried scaring us to death!"

"It was Patty's idea."

"Listen, I want these two gentlemen out of my house, I want Crona to go upstairs and wash himself up, I want Patty to stop making everything seem sexual, and I want you to please tell me next time when you're inviting people over to watch movies." Kid walked away, Crona following closely behind as they walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Patty placed a finger to her lips and felt slightly insulted by Kid's demand.

"I don't make things seem sexual, do I?"

"Yes, Patty. You do." Liz replied as she walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

88888888

The long awaited time has arrived. The trio are finally situated with the computer, and ready to play the game. Patty immediately takes over the controls and tries to help Crona figure out how to make a character. So far he seems happy just telling her what hair and facial details and clothes to pick and letting her actually play the game and deal with the confusing machine. Sims wasn't exactly Kid's thing, so he figured he'd just leave the two to play the game while he chatted with Liz about a few important things.

"You can change the style of his shirt?" Crona asked as he stared at the game, completely fascinated by every little thing about it, from how real the people were to how much control you had over their appearance, and even to the catchy little music that played during CAS mode.

"Yep, you want it stripy, or starry, or diamond-y? There's also little dinosaurs and kittens and cars and pebbles and wood…"

"Wood?"

"Yep! You can make their shirts out of wood!" Crona seemed oddly intrigued by that fact, and he moved Patty's hand over so that he could try it for himself. Soon the boy was entrenched in the fascinating world of Sims, and it didn't seem like he'd be coming out any time soon…

88888888

"Liz, we need to have a talk." Kid said as he walked downstairs. The long haired weapon was sitting on the couch doing her nails when he arrived.

"Kid, Brad and Eddie are gone, okay? I already promised you that I wouldn't invite them over anymore without telling you first, so there's no point in…"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Kid said seriously as he looked to Liz with heavy concern in his eyes.

"Well, what's on your mind?" Liz put down the bottle of nail polish and scooted over a bit for him to sit down. He took her offer and hunched over in his seat, clasping his hands together and looking at the floor, he spoke…

"Crona has a crush on Patty."

"Awh, that's so cute!"

"No Liz, you and I both know that Patty isn't interested in a relationship right now. She may never be…"

"Kid, a crush is just a crush, sooner or later it will end and he'll move on."

"And what if it doesn't? What if he starts to develop feelings for her and those feelings grow more and more until he's in love with her… Then she breaks his heart the moment he gets the courage to ask her to be his. I can't see him go through that pain, it kills him simply to have a crush, I'm afraid he'll do something drastic if she ends up not loving him back." He put his hands up to his face to cover his eyes. For the first time ever, Liz saw him give out a serious, emotional, heart wrenched cry. It wasn't about symmetry or something meaningless; it was a sympathetic pain that he felt for Crona.

"Crona isn't suicidal, and my sister wouldn't ever try to make him unhappy. She's a thoughtful person, stupid at times, but thoughtful. Everything will be alright, Kid. Don't worry about a thing." Liz put an arm around his shaking shoulder and placed her head next to his neck. She softly rocked him side to side to try and calm him down, tenderly caressing his shoulder with her hand.

"I… I went through that pain, Liz."

"What?" Liz thought she heard him right, but wanted him to repeat it to make sure.

"Nothing. I'm okay now." Kid got up and left her there on the couch, not even leaving her with a thank you. Liz shook it off and continued doing her nails as the stripy haired boy retreated back upstairs.

88888888

Kid walked into his room to see Patty and Crona shouting at the characters they had made. Well, Patty was shouting, Crona was mumbling something while staring dangerously close at the screen. Kid saw that they were apparently not interested in him right now, in fact, they hadn't done a thing to even acknowledge his presence in the room. He went into his closet and grabbed his pajamas, figuring it would do him well to take a bath and forget about this whole entire day.

88888888

Kid relaxed into the tub, the warm water drowning away the majority of his worries, at least for now. He could still hear Patty's mumbled screaming through the bathroom walls, shouting random things at the computer like "PICK UP THE TRASH, DAMN YOU!" and "SOCK THE LLAMA IN THE HEAD!" all reassuring sentences that indicated they were still playing the game and not doing anything else.

He gave out a sigh as he closed his eyes and let himself drift away in the waters, the majestic, mystical, crystal clear waters that held his body gently as he soaked in them.

Usually, he doesn't get to take a bath and relax like this. Usually Patty is running crazily around the house while Liz follows behind trying her best to stop her. If he tried to soak for more than five minutes, either his house would be destroyed or the twin pistols would have found a way to open the bathroom door and ask him to either settle an argument or for help tying Patty down.

But now was absolute serenity, Crona was keeping Patty busy, which was keeping Liz from having to chase her, which kept Kid from having to strangle them both. Yes, he'd definitely remain in the bath for longer than five minutes this time.

In fact, as he realized just how relaxing it was being able to have a bath with zero interruptions, he considered making a proposal that Crona move in with them.

_'It'd be so lovely to be able to do this every… single… night…' _Kid thought to himself as he faded away into a much needed sleep.

88888888

Liz walked into Kid's room, trying to urge her sister to go to bed and leave the boys alone, but to her surprise, Patty was already asleep, cuddling onto Crona who had his back facing her. They were both above the covers, scrunched up into childish looking balls of innocence. The video game was still playing on the computer in front of them, it seemed as though playing with pretend people had gotten the better of them.

Liz smiled and went into Kid's closet to get an extra sheet so that they wouldn't get cold during the night. She placed it lovingly over them and then shut the laptop and placed it on Kid's desk where his keyboard used to be. She then left the room, slightly closing the door after turning out the light and leaving to find out where Kid was.

Upon hearing a slight shuffle of water, she suspected he had been taking a bath and therefore waited outside to tell him what had happened so he wouldn't wake them up

The door opened and a very relaxed and satisfied Kid walked out in his pajamas while still drying his hair with a black towel.

"Yes, Liz?" He asked calmly as his eyes darted up towards her.

"There's something I think you should see." Liz grabbed his arm and led him over to his room, slowly opening the door so as not to disturb the lovebirds.

"They fell asleep while playing the game didn't they?" Kid asked as he threw his towel into his laundry basket at the side of the door and crossed his arms in a composed manner.

"Apparently. You are going to let them stay there, right?"

"Well, it's too dark outside for Crona to travel home alone on foot. Of course I could take him myself but I'm far too drained to even think about such a task…" He chuckled to himself before closing his eyes and smiling.

"You can sleep in Patty's bed tonight if you want." Liz said as she nodded her head towards the bedroom door.

"Liz, it would be entirely inappropriate for a gentleman such as myself to sleep in the same bedroom as you. You go along and catch some shut eye; I'm going to go sleep on the couch."

"Kid, it's not like either one of us is prone to sleeping naked or anything, it's fine, really."

"Elizabeth, I won't hear another word on it. I'm going to go sleep downstairs, goodnight." Kid turned around and headed down into the living room. Liz admired how dignified he was about the whole situation, where any other man would have yelped 'YES!' to the occasion, Kid kept himself collected and refused to do it.

"That proper little bastard." Liz whispered as she shut the door to Kid's room and turned around to head for her and Patty's room.

* * *

**And then a giant Author's Note fell out of the sky... The end. Okay, no, this is not the end of the book, but we are finally coming to the conclusion of Day 1 of Kid's hectic journey to becoming a writer.**

**Personally, I think I made Kid way too out of character while he was talking to Liz. He just seemed so, emotional... I don't know, but it fits the story so instead of ripping it out and saying "Fudge this, it's not working for me" instead I reasoned that Kid can be emotional over symmetry, so why can't he be emotional about someone who has become a good friend of his falling in love with a girl who may not return the favor?**

**If you guys don't follow the same reasoning as I, just pretend he's having hormonal issues or something.**

**Since Kid isn't a ginormous pervert (Which is the rarest thing ever for an anime guy) he of course refused to be caught alone in a bedroom with Liz at night. I don't know why he'd complain about that but not complain about Crona and Patty sleeping TOGETHER on his own bed, but I reason it's because Kid sees their childish natures and wants to believe their friendship represents childhood as their own mental states, they're curious about crushes and love, but at the same time all they want out of life is to have fun with each other (Damn I got deep there...)**

**Well, if you liked it, good! Here's a cookie! If you hated it, keep reading until you like it, or I'll send Kid into your house and he'll make you like it (Trust me, he has ways... He made me love symmetry...)**

**But seriously, if you enjoyed it please tell me, I'd like to know what I can improve upon, and not only when it comes to how in character or how out of character everyone seemed, but also to my writing style as a whole.**

**I'm considering adding the rest of the characters at some point such as Black*Star and Tsubaki, and while I love Tsubaki with all my heart, I don't want to be responsible for throwing my computer across the room and busting it into a million pieces if Black*Star pisses me off too much with his egotistical nature. Even if it is funny at times, it's annoying when you know someone in real life who is equally as egotistical and you were close to becoming his cousin (It's a super long story...)**

**Well, last night I got zilch-o writing done because my friend sent me a few chapters of his book and I really wanted to read it. He's an amazing writer and I'd really like for him to post his stuff online so that he can get positive feedback and see that I'm not just being nice when I say he's got a natural talent.**

**Seems everyone around me is trying to access their inner writer, my Stepmother included. I'm trying to get her writing Fanfiction so that she can tune up her writing skills and start writing an original novel. Seems that's what I suggest to everyone, maybe I can incorporate it into the story... Kid can write a Fairy Tale fanfic, that'd make a pretty interesting crossover actually (That or My little pony, though that'd be more up Patty's alley. She could ask Crona to be a proofreader for her and Kid and she stat competing to see who can get more followers before their story ends... Holy crap I think I just got the idea for my next story...)**

**Well, read yeah later!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	6. Night Surprises

**This is chapter 6, right? Just wanted to make sure. I was just knocked in the head by a giant German Shepherd who decided I should seriously give up writing and just begin a new career of playing with him. He promised me that it would pay well, twenty five kisses an hour and two uninterrupted bathroom breaks a week. While I admit he drove a hard bargain, my writing is very important to me, and even something as adorable as my precious puppy couldn't drag me away from it, so that's when he decided to kick me in the face and try to bite my computer screen.**

**He's a violent little baby, ain't he?**

**Well, here's chapter 6...**

**P.S. There is a tiny, microscopic amount of lemon, and although nothing is detailed or anything, it simply hints towards something that might be just a little, eh, sexy, I guess one could say. It's nothing to get your heart pounding to or anything...**

_**~8*Night Surprises*8~**_

* * *

"Crona? Croooonnnaaaa! Crona…" Patty played with the pink haired boys face as she sat on top of his sleeping body, sticking her fingers into his cheeks and swirling them around in circles. He was the deepest sleeper alive, unless he was dead of course, then he'd be the deepest dead sleeper alive. Right?

Patty got tired of trying to wake him up this way and decided instead to bounce herself upon his belly. Still nothing. She tried playing with his hair, his soft pink hair that felt so precious and light in her hands. She twirled it around in her fingers, slowly relaxing herself so that she was lying flat on top of him, her legs pushing on the bed itself so that she wouldn't crush the delicate boy underneath her. She placed her head underneath his neck and her ear was directly upon his throat. She could hear the soft, almost silent breaths that he took as he slept.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." She whispered. She could hear her own voice sound muffled as she spoke into his collarbone. She started to wonder what he would do if he woke up right now…

She grabbed his hand and brought it to rest upon her waist, silently wishing that he himself would have performed the action. Crona was such a sweet friend to her, she really loved him and cared for him, almost as much as she loved her sister, but something about touching him and feeling his soft porcelain skin made her feel very happy inside in a way she hadn't really ever felt before

She grabbed his other hand that was under the covers and studied it. The long, slender fingers felt like they were nothing but bones, and yet they were softer than anything she had ever felt before. She traced his digits with hers over and over again, the tips of her fingers numb with ecstasy. She felt so happy, so joyous. She didn't want this moment to end; sure, it would be nicer if he was awake and aware that she was feeling him up like this, but at the same time this moment was incredible.

She grabbed onto his middle finger, the longest of the ten, and held it with her index, thumb, and middle fingers, then brought it closer and closer to her mouth until it was resting at her lips, making them tickle with his fingernail. She pursed her lips and kissed it, a soft, sweet, tender kiss. She then sighed and brought the rest of his hand closer to her face, kissing his palm lightly before she heard him make a slight noise while jerking his neck back a bit.

_'Is he having a nightmare?'_

"Oh…" She heard him yelp, and then he slowly began to move his head to face the right. "Oh!" She heard him yelp a little louder. Patty was scared a little, did she bring on this sudden series of yelps with her kissing? Did she activate some monster in his mind?

"…Pa… Patty…" She heard him faintly say. He was dreaming about her?

_'That's so sweet! I wonder what we're doing together in his dream. Probably playing Sims.' _Patty thought to herself as she held his hand closer to her face and closed her eyes, but then Crona began to moan…

_'I hope he's not in pain…' _She thought as the moaning got louder until he gasped one very loud, audible gasp and he arched his back slightly before his eyes shot open and he groaned.

"Patty?" He said as he raised himself lightly and saw the girl happily looking back up at him.

"Hi Crona!" Crona looked mortified and immediately pushed her off of him before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and hunching over while holding his arms tightly and shaking.

"I… I have to go to the bathroom." He got up and ran out of the room, almost tripping over his own feet as he made his way down the hall and into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Patty felt a little hurt that he'd simply throw her off him and then take off, and she began to sulk a bit.

_'Maybe he just had to go really bad… Maybe that's why he was moaning.' _She reasoned to herself. She then decided that maybe she should go and sleep in her own bed for the rest of the night, after all, it would be more comfortable to wear her pajamas to sleep instead of her usual daywear.

88888888

Crona cowered in the corner of the bathroom, shaking violently as he recalled the events of his dream.

_'What was that?! What were those weird feelings I had, and why did they feel so good? Why do I want to feel like that again? It was like that warm cookies feeling, only ten thousand times stronger! It felt amazing! It felt like heaven! Can I only feel that way in a dream? Is there a way I can feel like that in real life?'_ Crona suddenly stopped his train of thought when the door of the bathroom started opening, revealing a very tired Kid on the other side. His hair was crazily messed up, not like his usual do at all. His eyes were halfway closed, and he didn't even notice Crona until he had closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"What are you doing up, Crona?" Kid asked, exhausted at the fact that he knew he'd have to give yet another comfort session to the bashful boy before he could relieve himself and go back to sleep.

"I had a dream. It was weird, and I don't really remember much of it, but I know Patty was in it…"

_'Oh boy. Am I sure I want to hear this?' _Kid prepared his ears for the flood of kinky teenage emotions and feelings that were probably going to come flooding out of Crona's mouth right about now.

"I don't really know what was happening except it was dark, and she was holding my hand and kissing it. And then I started feeling really, really good inside."

_'Butterflies in his dreams? I guess it's possible.' _

"Go on…"

"And the feelings kept getting stronger and stronger, and I started to… to moan, I guess."

"You were moaning in your dream?"

_'Pleeeeaaase don't let this go where I think it's going.'_

"It felt really good, and it kept getting stronger and my heart started to race really really fast, and then… and then I felt like this giant wave of… like… happiness… flooding though my body, and then I woke up and Patty was on top of me, looking right at me, and I felt really embarrassed about the whole thing for some reason so I came in here."

"I know exactly what happened to you."

"You do?"

"Yep. Do you remember what you learned by accident on TV the other day about the differences between boys and girls?"

"Uh, sort of. I wasn't paying attention really."

"Well, in short, girls and boys can do things with each other that make those feelings that you had in your dream happen in real life."

"How?"

"I'll explain how some other day. Why don't you just go back to sleep and try to avoid thinking about it anymore, okay?" Crona nodded and got up from his spot and left the bathroom, leaving Kid to his peaceful self yet again.

88888888

Kid found himself staring at the ceiling in the living room, hopelessly lost in his thoughts and entirely unable to sleep any further.

"I really need to work on that damn book. I set a goal for myself to have it complete by the end of the month and I haven't even come up with a good title or plotline. I need some inspiration before I lose my head…" He raised himself up a bit and looked at the clock on the wall which read 4:48AM. Kid raised himself from the couch and decided that maybe a walk outside would clear up his mind and either help him to sleep four more hours or at least give him inspiration for a plotline.

He opened the door to the cooling yet comfortable September night air and breathed in the fresh scent of Gardenias and Jasmine Blossoms. He took a few steps towards the stairs before bending over slightly at one of the Gardenia bushes that surrounded the mansion and took in a deep breath of its aroma, the sweet, slightly rosy fragrance entrenched his senses in an overflow of serene thoughts.

"Maybe I should bring some of these into the kitchen when I go to make breakfast." Kid suddenly felt his stomach growl a bit before realizing he skipped out on dinner yesterday. He ignored the tightening, empty feeling and continued on his way to find the inspiration he had been searching for.

"My main target audience is intelligent young readers who understand the troubles of life yet look forward to the bright sides anyways. I wasn't planning on adding any romance, but most audiences expect at least a touch of romantic intrusion, after all, sex sells. But do I want to sell out for the sake of being welcomed into the world of literacy legends, or will I keep to my standards and write what I know? But what do I know? Besides being a reaper and having OCD, there isn't very much else that I know I could incorporate well into a loveable character. But maybe I shouldn't base the main character on myself, maybe I need a target to observe and study…" Kid began to think about his recent dealings with a certain apprehensive young boy who has a large crush on a very puerile young girl. Surely Crona would provide as an interesting subject for a book, perhaps Kid wouldn't have to look very far at all to find the center of his first literary masterpiece.

But for now it was time to head inside and go back to bed.

* * *

**Since that chapter was short, I may end up posting the next chapter later on tonight, that is, if I can get my butt moving on the 9th chapter. I really don't want to cut things too close, I'd rather have more chapters available on my computer so I can continue keep updating frequently in case something happens, like Writer's Block for example. I just got over the last writer's block and I've been paying for it by typing away since 12:30PM.**

**SO yes, not too much of a lemon there, right? I'm not even sure if that would qualify as a lemon, maybe a keylime sprinkled with sugar, but I like to be safe, so yes, I don't want to end up traumatizing a child (Giggles at the thought of traumatizing a child with a lemon, okay that was a tad sadistic but, you know... anyways...)**

**Before anyone asks, no, I'm not thinking about adding a lemon into this story. The only thing I'm considering maybe would be an orange sprinkled with salt, maybe a few more keylimes, some apples, watermelons, and a grape, damn I got a whole fruit salad over here...**

**Then a Toxic Waste Candy randomly thrown in at the last second.**

**Okay, just kidding there.**

**So yes, hopefully soon Maka will step in and Kid will stop having to be so fatherly towards the timorous lad. But there are some things that Kid might understand a bit better than Maka, like the fact that Crona needs to grow up and learn to be a man if he wants to have a relationship.**

**And perhaps Kid's consistent discipline of Patty will show Crona that she's not always peaches and cream to deal with, either that or make him think Kid just doesn't like her, which will mean Crona will have to develop the confidence to stand up for her if he thinks she's being bullied.**

**Just so you know, I'm not giving you any spoilers here, I'm just as surprised as you with what these guys do. My friend and I were just talking about how random the characters in our stories can act at times, how the only thing we can do to control story flow is the throw random crap their way and see how they deal with it. When our characters come to life in our minds, we can only write was we see them do, we can't make them do anything.**

**At least, that's how I feel.**

**So there's my two cents, sincerely...**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	7. Object of Observation

**As I said before, since the last chapter was short, I decided to post a third to keep myself pumping out more chapters.**

**This one is, well, not too long but its not quite as short as the last one. In fact, it's longer by exactly one page!**

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter since it's where Kid finally realizes he needs to do something about his deadline and therefore starts to stalk his...**

_**~8*Object of Observation*8~**_

* * *

Kid stared at the sleeping boy as he softly breathed into his pillow. Golden eyes strong enough to pierce through a soul intently gazed at the pink haired teenager as he moved softly in his sleep.

Kid took a mental note of the way Crona slept. Sometimes, his head would be facing the right, although 58% of the time, he'd face left instead. He'd often grab onto the pillow and hold it tightly, and then he'd roll over onto his back and clench it even tighter before rolling over again and facing either the left or right side. He was a very active sleeper, Kid reasoned that he must get hot during his slumber and will therefore unconsciously move around to try and find a cool spot.

Currently he was facing Kid, who was on the right side of the bed, still staring, and his eyes got wide with both concern and more inspiration as a single tear flew down from Crona's eye as he slept, a perfect diamond traveling down his cheek as he clenched the pillow tightly and then released without a warning. Kid's mind raced with thoughts of what he could be dreaming of that would have caused his eye to tear up; perhaps he's being attacked by something? Maybe a friend has died? Did he stub his toe on a coffee table or hit his hand with a hammer? Maybe he's having a nightmare about his days with Medusa, or maybe Ragnarok is beating him up. Or maybe Patty just broke his poor little fragile heart into a million pieces…

"Sigh… I know the feeling well. Too well." Kid said as he went over to his desk and sat down in the chair. He spun himself around once lightly before setting his eyes upon Crona again and praying that he wouldn't have to go through the same pain Kid did.

No one should have to go through that pain.

Ever.

* * *

_I didn't understand it. I didn't understand this feeling within me. This warm feeling like someone started a campfire in my stomach. And yet the flames didn't burn me, but instead made me smile and want to hold her close. Her, She, the Woman. My mirror image, she completed me, complimented me, and kept me sane. And yet nobody knew about her yet._

_I had met her while on a top secret mission in Florida. It was something I had to do alone. Patty and Liz couldn't come with me._

_Apparently there was a genie who was using his powers to make people fight each other to the death in the streets for his own entertainment. He had developed a fan-base of humans who had begun sending him requests and paying him to make certain people fight each other. This of course was a job for a reaper only, and I along with some others from different academies took on the mission._

_While taking a short break at a coffee shop, I saw her sitting there across the way, reading a book as her perfect shoulder length jet black hair hugged her face. Her rosy red cheeks added a gorgeous glow to her precious porcelain skin. Her glasslike amber eyes shot up from the book she was reading and rested upon mine, and as she lowered the book down to reveal the rest of her features, her ruby red lips which looked like a perfect rose, just above her perfectly pointed chin, I knew I was in love._

_I gathered up my courage and went over to introduce myself._

_"Suki Sakura." She said her name was, that beautiful name, I repeated it and it flew off my tongue like waves on a beach._

* * *

Kid opened his eyes and gave out a small sigh as he came back from his flashback. As he continued to watch the pink haired boy from his seat in the office chair, a flow of creative inspiration struck him so hard he almost fell back in his seat. He turned towards his computer and removed Crona's laptop from its place on his desk, putting it instead on the small black dresser that was at the end of his bedframe.

_'Damn it! I have to write but I don't have a keyboard!' _Suddenly, the need to write had become so essential to his insanity that he decided to turn on the computer anyways and use the on-screen keyboard to let out what he felt.

Thoughts and ideas and words traversed through his mind at the speed of a racehorse, and excelled as they reached the speed of lightning. Soon his whole plot was thought of, he knew every twist and turn that his characters would face, he knew every corner of every room that his protagonist would walk through, he knew every heart wrenching, eye watering emotion that would skip through everyone's minds at some point, as well as the happiness they'd face when things finally went their way.

But all this was happening as the computer raised its lazy ass from the state of being shut off to the state of being on, and Kid was getting tired of waiting for it to stop dragging this process out like a soap opera and finally show the welcome screen so that he could write his heart out.

Kid's eyes followed the little blue rectangles as they zipped through the loading bar, his leg began to shake as a result of his agitation and his breathing became heavier, almost becoming a low growl at the mostly black screen in front of him.

"Dammit!" He whispered as yet another good idea for his plotline came into his head. Twists and turns that he could add to make things all the more so exciting for the reader, he'd have his audience with their jaws glued to the floor by the time he was done with them.

Finally, the loading screen reached its long awaited end and showed the desktop screen, and a slight smile made itself a home on Kid's lips as he opened the word processor and his hands readied themselves to make love to the keyboard.

Only problem was that there was no keyboard.

He gave out yet another growl as he remembered the fact that since he threw the keyboard out the window, he'd have to use the on-screen keyboard. He opened up the little blue rectangular box from the Ease of Access folder and prepared to make love to the mouse.

Only that was hard to do since he had to wait five seconds for each letter to appear.

"Agh! Dear God of Literature, why do you mock me like this?! Am I not meant to be a writer?!" Kid shouted at the top of his lungs, not even worried if he had woken up Crona, whom, as the iron sleeper he is, was still sleeping soundly even as the man who shared this room space with him was shouting at the heavens and cursing Shakespeare.

Kid hunched over in his seat and began to weep at his ridiculous amount of bad luck. He didn't only need a new keyboard; he needed a whole new computer. He needed something that would be dependable and trustworthy, something he could take with him so he could write wherever and whenever he felt like it. His eyes gazed over at Crona again, and then they slid down to the edge of his bedframe, then down to his dresser, and up to what was sitting upon his dresser…

Crona's Laptop.

Kid tip toed over to the laptop, suddenly feeling like he had to be sneaky since he was about to use something that wasn't his. Then again, Kid had pretty much every right to use it since he did pay for it. But at the same time he didn't want to be a hypocrite, he had told Patty she should respect Crona's things, and now here he was about to use it without his permission.

_'But it's all in the good name of writing, isn't it? The world needs me to use every available resource to write this book! I could change literary history! I could be the next Shakespeare, a king in the world of… well I don't want to sound like Black*Star…' _Kid was just barely touching the laptop when he heard Crona give out a light, mouse-like gasp.

"…No…" He gasped again in an even lighter, almost girlish tone. Kid nodded his head and stepped over to the boy to see if he was alright. He swore he'd never be able to write this damn book, every single possible bad thing that could happen to ensure he never did was being thrown at him full speed.

He placed his hands on the bed and looked closely at the boy, trying to decipher if it was pain or pleasure that he was experiencing.

"…Please… No… No More…" He gasped out again, his mouth wide open as his eyes clenched tightly and his hands which were resting by his face turned into fists.

_'Seems like pain, I wonder what it could be…'_

All of a sudden he saw tears streaming down from his tightly closed eyes, and his teeth bolted themselves together forcefully.

"Please!" He yelled this time, and Kid got a little frightened. What could scare the poor kid so much that he'd start crying and yelling in his sleep?

"Stop, no!" Crona threw his arms from their place at his head down to his waist in a fit of anger, and Kid instinctively placed a hand onto his shoulder to try and calm him down. His touch seemed to loosen him a bit, and he let his hands drift open as his head fell to the side serenely.

"…Oh…" He let out a gasp of pleasure and Kid immediately threw his hand back and prayed that he didn't just generate some strange dream about Patty from his touch.

Crona seemed to drift off again into a soundless sleep and Kid continued to try and grab the laptop, ever so gently so as to avoid making a noise that could arouse him into another fit of sleep anxiety and… whatever that last part was.

Kid placed the laptop onto his desk and opened it up, pushing the on button and being faced with a black screen before some lights on the bottom began to blink frantically and the computer turned on. Almost instantaneously Kid was faced with screaming, unhappy Sims who were on full volume, and he almost fell out of his seat at the surprise.

He frantically searched for the volume buttons, and upon finding them he tapped the down button drastically while also looking over at Crona to ensure he was still asleep. The boy began to stir a bit and Kid gave out a sigh of relief as the characters on screen finally shut up.

Kid saved the game and exited, not even surprised that Crona's desktop wallpaper was now of a giraffe, no doubt it was the doing of Patty. He smiled a bit to himself as he thought of the two of them cuddling in peace, lost in their own childish world where genders and sex don't exist, but instead the pure happiness of friendship rules all. Upon seeing how tightly the guiltless young woman was holding him, how it seemed like she depended upon his touch to give her life, how her hands held each other at his chest, her thumbs lightly grasping his shirt as the rest of her fingers intertwined with each other, how her legs seemed to act as a seat for Crona's legs to rest upon as he calmly had his hand underneath the pillow his head was laying on, his other hand turned towards his face as his fingers bent just below his mouth. Their pose was charming and beautiful, and almost made Kid long for that himself. Little did many know that he did in fact have that before, it's just the abrupt end of it that made him tear up when he thought about her, his perfect mirror image, the woman who made him perfectly symmetrical in every way, the woman who he blames for his inability to love another in the same fashion.

Kid snapped out of his daydream and went into the word processor, ready to finally move his hands across the keyboard, playing the words as though they were music notes, thumping, tapping, kissing the keys with his fingertips, making the computer enjoy his presence and obey his commands as he claimed rulership over it, forcing it to spun out the words which had been overflowing out of his mind for the past few minutes.

The blue window appeared with a blank, white, beautiful page in front of him. His mind was in ecstasy, this was far too good to be true!

Kid almost teared up as he began to type down the words, suddenly being interrupted by the fact that none of the letters he was tapping were showing up on screen.

"What the hell?" Kid asked as he read the little box that popped up due to his continuous typing.

_"We are sorry to inform you that your 30 day free trial of Word Processor X1000 has ended. Please take a moment to fill out the following information and get your hands on the full version of the latest in word processing software!"_

_'I just bought this damn computer for him no more than half a day ago! What the hell is it talking about?' _Kid looked down at the little calendar on the taskbar at the bottom of the screen. It read that it was exactly a month later than the actual date, which confused Kid and then irritated him when he abruptly remembered how Patty believes switching the date on the computer can make your Sims age faster in game. Even though she's been told five thousand times that the game does not run on real time, she still does it, much to the annoyance of anyone who uses the same computer as she does.

"Damn you, Patty!" Kid yelled as he almost bashed his head into the computer. Sure, he could go and find another decent freeware word processor online, but chances are he'd run into some stupid road block that way as well.

He closed out the boxes and opened up the ever so trusty Notepad, the simplest in typing applications that you could get. Sure, there's no spell check, you can't change the font to Times New Roman (Which, out of all the faults in Notepad, irritated Kid the most), and there is no page count, word count, letter count, margin adjuster, layout options, color selector, highlighter or underline option, but it was still a trusty device in which Kid could hopefully finally write his long awaited…

"Forget this, I'm buying a new computer." Kid whispered to himself as he slammed the laptop shut and got up from his seat. He looked out the window as the sun slowly began to come up over the houses and painted a beautiful picture in the sky. His eyes widened as he realized that as the sun came up it perfectly centered itself in between the break of suburban households, and the light orange streaks that rose to the sides of it equaled out perfectly as they faded into the rest of the pink sky. It was a perfectly symmetrical sunrise.

Kid's eyes brightened up and seemed to look like stars as he glued his ever glowing orbs to the scene, fascinated by its beauty and elegant, skillfully placed design. A smile made its way to his face as his jaw dropped slightly, and he gave out the lightest, most satisfied squeal from the back of his throat.

"It's perfect! I must photograph this memory and keep it forever! This is a once in a lifetime event and I'm seeing it happen right before my eyes!" Kid thought for a second about the first time the sky did something like this, so maybe it's not just _once_ in a lifetime. But still, that was when the sun was already up, this is a sun_rise, _meaning its double the amazing in Kid's eyes.

He ran into Liz and Patty's room and grabbed Patty's camera from her bookshelf before zooming out of the room again, leaving an unexpectedly awakened Liz confused as to why Kid just barged into the room and took off without a word.

Kid ran out the front door and looked up at the sky, it's perfect symmetry still in play as he went to take the picture. However, just as he went to snap it, a screen popped up saying "Low Battery" before shutting off, leaving Kid's happy face turned into a look of "You gotta be kidding me…"

"SO THE GOD OF SYMMETRY HATES ME TOO?!" At this point he could swear that somebody up above those perfect clouds was laughing hysterically at the poor stripe haired son of Death. Maybe it was the tired sun himself as he raised higher and higher into the sky, slowly ruining the formation of the perfect clouds as he did so. Kid just couldn't win today with anybody or anything. He seriously considered staying in bed and not waking up until tomorrow.

Kid gathered his self-pity and went back inside, nodding his head in pain and sighing lightly as he took one last look at the almost perfect, but still ruined, moment that would have been his forever had he found a change of batteries before heading outside.

* * *

**Poor Kid, he can't win, can he?**

**I had sooo much (Possibly too much) freaking fun with tormenting the poor Reaper in this chapter. As I was writing about the sunrise and seeing how happy he was and everything, and then thinking of all the pain and suffering I had already put him through that night, I was considering letting him have his moment and perhaps brighten his day a bit. But why the hell would I do that? Kid is funny when he curls up in the corner and cries when he can't get his way. Yes, I'm a little sadistic, but he'll get some happiness, I promise that.**

**It's just hilarious to see him throw a fit. Come on, every Death the Kid fan has got to agree with me there, right? Although I think he's starting to give out on me, he's getting used to my evil nature and isn't having as much of a fit as I want him to. We'll fix that in the next chapter *Winks evilishly*...**

**Now that he's gotten back into wanting to be a writer (It only took an entire day before he realized that he should really get to work on that...) the story should start flowing back into what I wanted it to be from the start, which is a story about Kid becoming an author.**

**I'm not a 100% sure on what his book will be called once he starts to (finally!) write it, so this is probably the one time when I will ask for a bit of advice from the readers. As you can see from the title of this story, I'm not the best with developing a good, sensible title that really tells a lot about what a story contains, and soon Kid's book will become a pretty important part of the tale...**

**Well, that's it for now! Since it seems I've been keeping everyone in character (Thank you guys for pointing that out, I just get so paranoid with wanting everyone to be perfectly in character, so you calmed my anxieties a lot!), I can focus more upon the storyline and sort of just let everyone fly on their own from here on. I appreciate all the reveiws (And the PM's too) and I read every single one of them for encouragement when I feel like my head is about to explode.**

**Thanks so much, here's some cyber cookies for everyone who's been enjoying the story! *Hands you a cyber cookie***

**Well, until next time...**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	8. Flight of the Drawers

**This chapter was so much freaking fun to write. And it's pretty long too, around six pages or so, but so far it's my favorite chapter that I have written.**

**I'm actually writing chapter 11 right now, thanks to a super duper long chapter that I just kept writing and writing and writing, I soon realized I could split it in two and therefore have more chapters to update, which will make it a lot easier on me to keep updating frequently.**

**My darn N key has recently decided it doesn't want to work properly. I have to slam it down simply to make it type. Oh, I pray it doesn't break entirely, N is a letter that I use, that everyone uses, a lot. I can live without my X key, which also began to break, but not my N key. I'm thinking of tearing it off and super gluing it back on like I did the others.**

**Well, once again, this chapter was very fun to write. And so, I now introduce to you, my favorite chapter yet...**

_**~8*Feelings, and Other Things That Fly Out of Windows (AKA, Flight of the Drawers)*8~**_

* * *

Kid awoke to the calming drops and drizzles of a morning rain that had arrived shortly after he went inside and back to sleep. As he opened his eyes he noticed that he was facing the back cushion of the couch, and his hands were just below his chin, one wrapped around the other in a prayer formation. His dreary eyes tried to drift back into sleep, but he knew he should probably go through his usual routine of waking up the girls and getting breakfast started so they could all begin their day, but Kid felt differently about this specific day. He wanted to sleep in, he wanted to let the sound of the pouring rain outside drag him away from consciousness yet again. He felt like he deserved it considering the hell of a night he had.

He grabbed the side of the black velvet blanket that had been covering him and dragged it more towards his neck to cover him up more, relaxing into the blankets kind caress and firm yet gentle hold that it had on his body. He leaned more into the cushions of the couch and began to drift off to sleep again, an ever so slight shiver, relaxing, serene and peaceful went up his spine and rested at his shoulders, filling his eyes with heaviness as somnolence took him over.

Then of course he heard a noise that sounded like someone dropped an elephant on the floor in his room. At first thinking it was thunder, he was soon wronged when he heard the muffled bickering of two familiar girls. Then of course he heard Crona, who sounded very confused and tired, enter into the conversation with slight annoyance in his voice.

Kid couldn't tell what they were talking about but he knew they were probably destroying something up there. However, at this point in time, the young Author Reaper couldn't actually care less if he tried, and again attempted to fall asleep.

Then he heard it again, only this time much louder, as though it was directly above his head and ready to come through the ceiling. Again he heard Crona shouting what sounded like "Stop it, Patty!" and Liz shouting roughly the same thing. Patty responded back, loads of anger in her voice as she did so, and Kid heard the ginormous elephant thump yet again.

Kid again tried to ignore it, becoming a little aggravated but attempting to calm himself down before his anger got the best of him and he'd end up going up there and throwing Patty out the window. He chuckled at the thought of it, then pulled the covers more towards his face yet again and tried ignoring the several smaller thumps that he was hearing, not quite as loud as the elephant thump, but not silent enough to block out entirely either.

Suddenly, he heard glass shattering and something wooden falling down and breaking almost directly in front of him. He looked over the side of the couch to see through the giant window in the living room, which was directly below his room, a black wooden box, out on the concrete, broken into two pieces, and articles of his clothing scattered around it.

Kid's eyes widened as yet another piece of his dresser drawer came flying down from his room, this one remaining intact as many more articles of his clothing were scattered around the side of the house.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DRESSER?!" Kid screamed louder than he ever had before as he zoomed off the couch and up the stairs.

He kicked his bedroom door open and saw Crona, sitting on his bed holding his legs together and rocking slightly, and in front of him was his black dresser, flipped upside down on the ground. Liz was in the middle of the room, hands on her hips as she was apparently yelling at Patty, who was at the window ready to throw yet another drawer down to the ground below.

"Kid, we can explain!" Liz said nervously as she turned to face him and put her hands out in an attempt to calm him down before he pushed Patty out the window.

Patty actually seemed pretty calm as she whipped around and greeted Kid with a smile.

"Morning, Kid! What's up?" She asked as she dropped the drawer to the side and put her hands behind her back as she cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes.

Liz stood in the corner, shaking and shivering while mumbling "My sister is going to die today, Kid is going to kill her, and then he'll kill me because we won't be twin weapons anymore."

Kid's face was red with anger, but before he killed Patty and danced on her grave, he wanted to know what would possess her to throw his dresser on the ground and then throw his drawers out the window.

"Patty…" Kid slammed the door closed behind him and then locked it before crossing his arms and raising his head up to intimidate her. He tried to come up with a logical way to ask her what had happened, but he couldn't focus and just ended up screaming "WHAT THE HELL?!" at the top of his lungs.

"What? What hell?" Patty cocked her head to the other side in confusion, even Crona face-palmed at her response.

Kid looked at her with astonishment in her stupidity. His mouth quivered open a bit and he began to make noises that didn't exactly qualify as words, but more or less sounded like a mouse being choked by a mousetrap.

"What hell? The hell you caused to my room, that's what hell! What the hell are you doing to my bedroom?! What possessed you to do this?!"

"Ohhh, I guess you mean this little mess here…"

"LITTLE?!"

"Now now, Kiddo, there's no reason to get your boxers in a bunch, just let me ask you something." Patty came closer to the dresser and pointed a wagging finger at him while smirking.

"I don't think you're in a position to be asking _me_ questions, Patty!"

"Shhh… Shhh, its okay, you see, you're the reason for this mess." Patty stopped wagging her finger and straightly pointed it at the golden eyed boy. His anger before she began talking couldn't even compare to how angry he was now that she was making stupid accusations.

"HOW AM I RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU THROWING MY DRESSER DRAWERS OUT THE WINDOW?!"

"Because you stole my camera. And I want it back so that I can put the funny video I took of Crona scaring Liz and her boyfriends onto a DVD."

Kid was once again amazed by her stupidity.

"So, let me get this straight, you were upset that I took your camera, so you destroy my bedroom?" Kid asked rather coolly considering that fact that he was ready to strangle her.

"Well, yeah, I was looking for the camera."

Kid's hands balled up into fists and he bit at his lip intensely.

"Why didn't you just _ask_ me where the camera was…?"

"Well because you were asleep silly." Kid swung his arms out, ready to attack her like a fuming bull, but he then took a deep breath and relaxed his arms down to the sides.

"I am leaving the house for a bit. I'll call somebody to come and fix this later on today. Meanwhile, I expect you to clean this mess up, fix my dresser and clean the clothes which are now outside and filthy from the rain. To ensure that you don't get away with your idiotic actions again, I'm keeping your camera until further notice, and you shall be grounded for a month as well."

"What?! You can't ground me! You aren't even older than me!"

"But are you acting older than I?" Kid caught her off-guard as he placed his hands behind his back and looked her dead in the eyes, disappointment welling throughout his expression.

"But…"

"Your maturity is based upon your actions and the way you conduct yourself, and quite honestly, Patty, you conduct yourself in a very childish way." Kid began to walk towards his closet so that he could change from his pajamas into something else, but then he turned around so that he could add something to his words.

"If you behave well throughout the month, which I'm sure you won't, I'll consider letting you off the hook sooner, capiche?"

"Kah-what?" Patty looked at him confused, only slight guilt in her eyes as the rest of her features were trying to figure out what Kid just said to her.

"It means 'do you understand?'"

"Do I understand what?"

"WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU, DAMMIT!" Kid's hands turned to fists again and his finally calm expression had yet again turned to that of rage.

"Oh, about the capiche thing?"

"No, Patty… About your grounding."

"Wait, when did I get grounded?"

"Just now!" Kid was so close to just throwing her out of that hole in the window right here and now.

"What did I do to get grounded?" Patty put her hands into a lock and looked down at the ground before going "Oh… That's right."

Kid was about to go into his closet again when Patty flew over to him and landed at his feet, grabbing his leg and begging on the floor.

"Please, please, please Kid, don't ground me! I'm sorry I know what I did was bad but I can't help myself but I do bad things sometimes and I'm sorry pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepl easeplease forgive me plleeeeaaassse please please please…"

"Patty, knock it off and go to your room and think about what you did." Kid pulled his leg out of her grip and bent over and flicked her in the forehead to get her attention. She looked up at him with huge, baby blue puppy dog eyes brimming with tears. Her facial expression could bring down a warrior, but Kid just nodded his head and walked into the closet. Patty sat down on the ground, crying still as Kid closed the door and began to change.

Crona got up from the bed soon as he was sure that everything bad was over with and that it would be safe to comfort Patty without risking being shot or hit with something heavy.

"It'll be okay…" Crona said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to be as sincere as he could be.

"No, it's not okay. I had so much planned for you and I to do this month, it's not fair! It's his fault that I did all that bad stuff anyways!" Patty tensed up, then ran to the closet doors and swung them open, revealing a surprised Kid in his black boxers standing on one leg while trying to put on his pants.

"IT'S NOT FAIR, KID! YOU'RE NOT BEING FAIR!" She screamed at him while holding up a fist. Liz quickly addressed the situation and closed the door, giving Kid his privacy back.

"Patty…" Kid said from the other side of the door, agitation and frustration brimming through his voice, "… It's things like this that got you grounded in the first place! Liz, deal with her!" Liz had grabbed ahold of her before he even asked and was dragging the crying girl out of Kid's room and into their room. Crona was left standing there as Kid came walking out in jeans and a dress shirt.

"Crona, I want for you to see something for a second, come into the closet with me." Crona nodded his head and went inside, his hands nervously wrapped around each other since the incident with Patty flinging the door open.

Kid faced a side of his closet that held many, many, many dress suits, all packaged in fancy gold rimmed plastic bags and hanging neatly. Among these were at least eight copies of his signature black suit with white rectangles, and Kid reached for one of them that seemed a little larger than the rest.

"My father special ordered this suit for me in case I ever had a major growth spurt. Since one doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon, this outfit serves no use to me. Since you're taller than me anyhow, I thought you might like it." He handed the suit to Crona and he took it with a small smile. The suit was absolutely identical in every single way to the other seven, from the size, shape and form of the rectangles to the whiter than snow and blacker than night color combinations. Crona couldn't imagine himself wearing it in a thousand years, but now that the chance to literally _see_ himself in the suit had arrived, why not?

"May I try it on?" Crona asked as he held the suit up a bit to his shoulders to try and see if it was long enough for him.

"Sure, you can change in either the closet or the bathroom, though I recommend the bathroom since there's a lock on it."

Crona smiled and made his way towards the bathroom to try on his new suit.

Kid smiled as he watched him walk into the bathroom, and after he heard the click of the lock he made his way to stand by the door and be there if Crona needed help with anything.

Even though he knew he was mad at Patty and had charged Liz with keeping an eye on her, he still wanted them to see what Crona looked like in his suit, so he made his way to their room, only to hear whimpering and Liz's muffled words of comfort towards her sister.

"I just get so excited, so I start to do stupid things… I can't help it…" He heard Patty mumble.

"Sis, you've always done stupid things, that's nothing new." Liz's reassuring voice sounded through clearly. Kid knew that they were probably talking about Patty's recent behavior, so he reasoned that it wasn't wrong to hear a bit of the conversation since he was somewhat involved as the victim of her inexcusable nature.

"But I've been worse! And Kid is noticing too! He's never grounded me before, I know I've been pushing his buttons badly lately, but especially when I'm around Crona. I get so, light headed and fuzzy that I can't think straight so I do things that I think might make him laugh at me."

_'Oh, they're talking about Crona… Maybe I shouldn't hear this.' _Kid placed his ear to the door just as the thought had entered his head. Again, he reasoned with himself that knowing this information would not only ease his own anxiety as to the relationship between Crona and Patty, but now he could also give his honest word towards Crona when it comes to whether or not Patty liked him back, which in turn would help Crona's anxiety.

"Why do you want him to laugh at you? Why don't you try to act dignified and womanly so he can see that you're good girlfriend material?"

"Because I don't _want_ to be his girlfriend. I don't want us to be anything more serious than what we are right now." Kid's heart sunk a bit, why would she say that after talking about how much she liked him?

"But Patty…" Kid could hear in Liz's voice the same sadness he was feeling right now. He knew he was right, Patty was far too childish to want to ever be anything more than friends with someone, anyone. Kid tried thinking of some consoling words for the next time Crona had a breakdown. Kid walked away from the scene and began to wait by the bathroom door again, a weight of sadness and sympathy resting painfully upon his heart as he did so…

88888888

"No, sis. Things are absolutely perfect between me and Crona right now. Why would I want more when he and I already have so much?"

"Because, Patty, when you care about somebody the way that you do for Crona, you want the relationship to grow and take shape. Things can't just stay stagnant between you two or else the relationship will die."

"But you and I have had the same relationship for years and we're closer than ever."

"Things are different between us, Patty. We're sisters and best friends, that's as close as we'll ever get. But the relationship you have with Crona is special, and it has the potential to turn into something beautiful. Do you really want to ruin your chances of being with him forever just so that you can remain only friends?"

"But… When it turns out that the people in the relationship really aren't made for each other, then the people get hurt and they become less than friends. I don't ever want to find out that me and Crona aren't made for each other, I want to be with him badly, I want to be able to hold him and kiss him and tell him I love him, but my friendship with him is so much more important to me than having a romantic relationship with him. Our flame won't die out if I keep things steady, I just really don't want to become anything more to him than a friend."

"Patty, that's really thoughtful of you, and I admire your reasons for wanting to keep Crona as a friend. But you're forgetting that maybe he wants more than a friendship, and unlike you, he might act upon it, and when you reject him, he'll be very hurt and may not even want to be friends with you for a while."

"Then I just have to tell him how I feel before he does. It will hurt less, right?"

"Well, I suppose it will, but still, think about all of this before you make a for sure decision. None of us want either one of you hurt, okay sis?"

"Yep, I hear you, sis."

"Good."

88888888

"Kid?" Crona called out from the bathroom.

"Yes, Crona?" Kid responded rather blandly, his mind was still weighed down with what he had just heard.

"Uh, I'm… stuck…" Kid heard the ruffling of fabric as Crona spoke. How did he get stuck? It's a suit, not a puzzle.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes… Yes I do…. Please hurry…" Kid tried the door before thinking of it possibly being locked. It wasn't, as is usual when Crona goes into the bathroom.

Kid opened the door to discover Crona leaning against the sink, balancing on one leg as his other was somehow hanging over the jacket of the suit, which was also already on both of his arms, and also wrapped around his neck, which held his head down and also made his back hunched over slightly so that the awkward pose wasn't so uncomfortable. Thankfully though, he had managed to get his dress pants on, and they fit perfectly, which made Kid proud to a point. How the hell he managed to intertwine his entire freaking body with the jacket is a totally different story.

"Crona… What the hell did you do?" Kid said as he tried to access the situation and see how exactly he could help him without accidently ripping the jacket and or breaking Crona's neck.

"It's a long story, I don't really know how it happened, just please help me…" Kid figured that he could try to raise Crona's leg up to the point where he could slide the jacket off, which would cause the least amount of damage to anyone or anything.

"Crona, I'm going to try and pull your leg up, are you flexible enough to let me do that, or will it hurt you?" Kid placed his hands on Crona's oddly positioned leg and prepared to pull it up as Crona spoke so that he'd be distracted by his own speech and perhaps not realize the pain so quickly.

"Uh, I'm pretty flexible bu-AUGH!" Crona yelped out as Kid yanked up his leg and slide the jacket off quickly, allowing Crona's mangled leg to drop to the floor after the painful move.

"I still have no clue how you'd even achieve that. It's so mind boggling." Kid said as he handed the jacket back to Crona and realized it was the last piece of the suit he'd have to put on as he already had the pants and dress shirt on.

The dress shirt actually had something on it that the rest of Kid's suits didn't. All the buttons were tiny little silver skulls. It fit Crona quite nicely, now the only thing Kid had to do to make Crona look like the perfect gentleman would be to give him a haircut.

Crona slipped on the jacket and buttoned it up, then he held the collar and stroke a pose as if saying "How do I look?"

"Sharp!" Kid replied happily. He still wanted the girls to see, but then as he thought of going to get them his heart sunk again and he couldn't even bring himself to face Crona.

"What's wrong?" Crona asked as he came over and bent his head down a bit to try and see Kid's facial expression.

"It's nothing. Hey, why don't we go out and buy myself a new laptop so I can start my book again, huh?"

"You were writing a book?" Kid's eyes got wide as he remembered the fact that Crona is probably the only person who didn't know about the whole book writing incident.

"Yep, and since I broke my keyboard, I can't use my computer anymore without a new one, but that thing is such a piece of junk that it doesn't deserve a new keyboard. And so…" Kid walked out of the bathroom, Crona following behind as closely as he could without seeming creepy, then he watched as Kid walked over to the computer and unplugged it, then picked up the tower and walked over to the window.

"Goodbye, old bastard." He said as he chucked it out the open hole, and it crashed down into the rain wetted ground below, right next to where his dresser drawers had fallen. He then grabbed the monitor and threw it right on top of the tower, and, satisfied with his way of disposing of the unnecessary things in his life, he walked out the door and set on his way to find the perfect laptop.

* * *

**Lo freakin L...**

**At least, that was funny for me since it happened to me in real life. My cousin Kelsey (Who I mentioned before as being Patty's twin) had a fetish for throwing things out the window. I often joined in, but then her dad would get mad at us. That's when we started throwing things down the stairs. Something about the sound of things thumping and tumbling down the wooden steps just entertained us to no end. Then her dad got mad again and banned us from going upstairs anymore.**

**So that's when we began putting Barbie dolls in the blender...**

**Oh, childhood, how I do miss those days. We were so carefree, so happy, so stupid, it was bliss.**

**So yeah, I really wanna know if I did a good job on this chapter or not, so, R&R please! You've already done one of the R's, why don't you do the other too? You know you want to... *Tickles you with a feather until you review***

**And one thing about Disclaimers. Considering the fact that everyone should know I don't own Soul Eater or Sims or Nancy Drew or anything else that I mentioned (Except for that one word processor name, that was totally all me...) in this story, I usually don't put a disclaimer up (I haven't put one up once for this story... I'm such a rebel, right?) although it's mostly because I forget to.**

**But out of respect for the creators of everything I mentioned, from the video games to the characters themselves, NOTHING is owned by me (Except for the mean sales clerk lady, the word processor, the Office Supplies store, the annoying computers, and of course Suki Sakura, whom will be brought more into the story later). So if you thought I did own Sims, you thought wrong. Sims belongs to EA and Maxis, and I don't own those companies either.**

**Sincerely, **

**-The Symmetricalist**

**P.S. Seriously please review if you enjoyed the part with the drawers... I wanna know if I made anyone laugh...**


	9. The Search for the Perfect Laptop

**Here's my second chapter for the day!**

**I may only upload one chapter tomorrow since I'm not 100% sure if I'm gonna get any writing done tonight. My father is having a heart attack because he lost his cowboy boots, so I may have to clean up the house a bit in order to calm him down again.**

**Today he became a pyromaniac with my Soul Eater Chess Set and was sitting outside burning tiles together with a torch. He almost got my SE manga set on fire too since he was looking through it trying to see what Death City looked like. After that he came around two inches close to destroying my computer while trying to show me what his new lighter can do. See, this is why I don't trust my father with anything that gets hotter than 90 degrees fahrenheit.**

**Well, maybe my dad's new obsession with flames with lead to some inspiration for different ways that Patty can destroy Kid's stuff. You know, I really think I should rename this fanfic "Things that go Flying from Kid's Window."**

**Well, here's a very depressing chapter to balance out how carefree the last one was...**

_**~8*The Search for the Perfect Laptop*8~**_

* * *

The entire way to the office supplies store, Kid avoided touching his gaze to Crona's. It just hurt him so much to see that happy, smiley faced boy as he lifted his head up high and confident as he thought about his love, his love whom didn't even want to be with him the way he wanted.

_"Soul makes her so happy. I want to make Patty happy too. How do I know if she likes me back?"_

_"Well, I say, instead of trying to find out if she likes you, why don't you try and show her how you feel?"_

The flashback took Kid down into yet another tunnel of depression, even deeper than he had been in before. If he would have just left it at "Don't get your hopes up, girls will either like you or they don't, and that's life" then maybe Crona would have just given up early. But now Kid is stuck, the opportunity to tell him the facts could rise up at any minute, and imagining the pain in the poor boys eyes as he tells him is what he dreads the most.

"Hey, there's a flower shop! Kid, can we go get some flowers for Patty?" Kid's heart sunk all the more as Crona looked at him with hopeful eyes, his droopy, yet adorable, puppy dog eyes just wanting and hoping and wishing that Kid would say yes so that he could finally show Patty how he felt.

"I thought you wanted to give her a poem?" Kid asked as they slowly stopped in front of the flower shop. Crona ignored Kid for a moment and went over to look at some yellow daffodils.

"I will, but I thought that maybe flowers would be nice too if I gave them to her with the poem inside. These are her favorites right here, she told me last night while we played Sims." He poked the little flower and smiled happily as it seemed to dance back and forth for a second.

Crona turned around and saw Kid's sad face as he stared at the ground, his foot making designs in the dust on the ground as he nervously tried to find the words to tell him the truth.

"We'll get them when we come back, okay? I promise." Kid turned to him and stuck a fake smile on his face. Crona sighed happily as he made his way back over to the already walking Shinigami and placed a hand upon his head.

"So, do you think you'll ever get taller, Kiddo?" Crona asked as he rubbed his hand back and forth on Kid's head, messing up his already asymmetrical hair.

"I don't know. My father seems to still believe I'm in for a growth spurt any day now, but I don't really care. My power isn't based upon my height anyways." He said with a sigh as they arrived at the Office Supplies Store and walked into the cooling air that was inside.

The moment they went to the computer section, Crona darted over to the video games to see if that Nancy Drew game was still there. Not only was The Haunted Carousel there, but there was also a new one, Curse of Blackmoor Manor. Crona's eyes immediately caught it and he reached his hands out to grab it, but just as he was about to hold the video game in his long, shaking fingers, Kid slapped him with a rolled up sales paper.

"Crona, those games will scare you. I'm not buying you one so don't even think about it." Kid turned around and attached his gaze to some of the laptops, looking at the pros and cons of each and every one of them until Crona spoke up.

"Patty wanted me to find one that we could play together tonight." Kid's hands started to ball up into fists as he thought about _her _again, what was she thinking?

_'First she claims she doesn't want to have a relationship, now she's making play-dates with him? Does she want to screw with his mind?'_

"Crona…" Kid began, slowly relaxing himself, "Patty is grounded. Besides, shouldn't you be getting home so you can feed Ragnarok?"

"Ragnarok knows how to feed himself, he just rips open the tuna cans that I leave on the counter for him when he's hungry. And he knows how to turn the water faucet on and off, so it's okay."

"Even so, Patty is still grounded for destroying my bedroom."

"About that…" Crona put his hands into a prayer form and got down on his knees, "Please let her off the hook, Kid, she really didn't mean it, and tonight was going to be so special for the two of us, can't you just put off her grounding until tomorrow?" Crona pleaded like a four year old. Kid looked into his eyes, full of lust for her, the girl, the woman who was going to break his heart. Kid couldn't stand it anymore.

Kid grabbed Crona by the shoulders and tugged him gently upwards, signaling that he has to stand up for him to be serious with him.

"Crona, I need to tell you something." Kid couldn't even look him in the eyes, but Crona knew without looking that whatever Kid was about to say, it wasn't going to be good.

_"Because I don't _want_ to be his girlfriend. I don't want us to be anything more serious than what we are right now."_

_"Because I don't _want_ to be his girlfriend…_

_I don't _want_ to be his girlfriend…_

_his girlfriend…_

The words repeated over and over and over in Kid's head before he finally spoke.

"I overheard Liz and Patty talking… They were talking about you." Crona's eyes lit up a little bit; maybe Kid did have good news after all?

"What'd they say? Did Patty say she wants to be with me? Did she say that she feels the same? Does she want to be my girlfriend?" Crona's excitement was gushing out like a dam that had just broken, he threw his hands onto Kid's shoulders, anxious for him to advance in his report of the news of whether she returned the feelings. Thoughts of Patty flooded his brains and he became filled with ecstasy at the thought of his dream finally coming true…

Meanwhile, on the other side of the conversation, Kid's eyes were swelling up with tears that he was fighting and beating back. His heart raced and his stomach ached with anxiety and pain. He could almost feel Crona's own heart breaking inside of him.

"She said that she…"

"Wait…" Crona sighed as his smile faded a bit, and he put his arm behind his head, "You don't have to tell me what you know, because I already know the truth."

Kid seemed surprised at his words, if he knew how Patty felt, why was he being so calm?

"You do?"

"Yep!" Crona's smile returned with even more joy than before. "She looks at me the same way Maka looks at Soul, so I know it's true, I know she feels the same! We're going to be together, in fact, that's why I wanted flowers and for you to unground her, because tonight I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend!" Kid nodded his head and sighed, another pain swelling up inside, replacing the five seconds of relief he had when he thought he wouldn't be the bearer of bad news since the news had already been delivered, so he thought.

"Crona… That's…"

"Nice, right? I've been thinking a lot about whether or not I should get a ring as well, you know, like a promise ring? Maka told me that Soul gave her one; she says it means she'll be his wife someday when they're old enough and have enough money to be married. You think Patty could be my wife someday? If we both feel the same than maybe, and since we do, then I'm almost sure of it! I know we've only known each other for a few years and I only recently started to develop feelings for her, but now that I understand these feelings more, I think I can surely say that I love her, and she loves me too! If we ever have children, I think that I-"

Crona was interrupted by a near jaw breaking slap from Kid's left hand, right across his face. His cheek burned and swelled with pain as he toppled over and slowly moved himself into a sitting position. He moved a shaking hand up to feel the hot, stinging pain, and then looked up at Kid with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you…"

"Crona, wake up! She doesn't love you, she doesn't want to have a relationship with you, okay? She doesn't want to be your girlfriend, she said so to Liz just an hour ago. She's rejecting you Crona, she doesn't want your love! Just give up on her, okay?" Kid yelled at him as tears streamed down his face, the hot fire in his belly slowly fading as he inhaled deeply before covering his face with his sleeve and turning away from Crona.

Crona didn't believe him at first, he was in a state of shock, both from the slap and the horrid words that were just shot at him by Kid.

_'It can't be true… he's lying to me.'_

He felt something inside of him burst, and all his emotions came pouring out at once. His tears fell like little clear jewels from his face, first just one from each eye, leaving a trail of sadness behind as it went in and out of the slight creases upon his face, then down onto the black jacket he was wearing, staining it an even darker black than it already was, if that was even possible. Then more came, first two, then three, and even though his expression remained as the same shocked look, and he didn't move a muscle, the tears still came flowing down, almost as though his heart had been bleeding within his body and filled it to the very brim with his tears, and forcing their way out through his eyes was the only escape.

A hot, burning sensation went up his back and ended at his neck, resting there, a ball of fire reminding him of Kid's words over and over again. The heat clouded his brain, and he found himself in absolute darkness.

He literally felt his heart break in two, and fall into his stomach, leaving it twisting and turning, trying to reject the heavy weight that had been thrown upon it. He felt everything inside of him stop, his blood stopped flowing, his lungs stopped breathing, his mind stopped thinking, and then _she_ entered his mind….

Not Patty.

Medusa.

His so-called mother.

The first woman to break his heart in two.

_"No one will ever love you, so give it up! You're not worthy enough to be loved, what have you done to receive an ounce of care from anybody, huh? You are a ruthless killer. You do as I say, you kill who I say, and that is it. That is all you were born for, Crona. That is all you will ever be useful for. You won't ever be loved, and if you ever attempt to reach out for love from anybody, they _will _reject you, because you are an ugly, worthless child." With that she slammed the door, leaving him alone in that dark room. The timid pink haired child focused on her words, almost determined to prove her wrong. But then what little bit of determination and self-worth was left in him from the moment he was born was quickly washed away at that very moment. The poor pink haired meister cried into his arms, a silent, sorrowful, painful cry. He was born a worthless, unloved, rejected child, and he was sure that he would die a worthless, unloved, rejected child as well. Crona was dealt a handful of heartbreak when he entered the horrifying game of life, and all he wished was to be out of it._

"She was right then… Medusa was right… My mother was absolutely right…" Crona leapt up from his place on the ground, holding his arm again and looking to the side in his usual manner.

"I… I-I-I apologize for… for the way I acted K-Kid. I-I-I'm going to go home now and t-t-take care of R-Ragnarok. I-I'll be over l-later to get my c-computer, I-I just really need some time t-t-to th-th-think right n-n-now." Crona stuttered heavily before another tear dropped down his face onto the white tile below, and he left the store without another word.

Kid felt awful about it, and yet, at the same time, he felt like he had to do it for Crona's own sanity. If he hadn't done it, he was sure that the result would have been worse once reality did finally hit him, and Kid felt reassured in the fact that he knew he did it to be a good friend, even if it hurt a lot.

Kid put on a tough guy attitude and set his eyes upon a beautiful laptop. It was probably a tad bit larger than Crona's, maybe the same size, but the screen seemed to be different. It was longer and taller than the rest of the laptops. But what really caught his eyes was when he looked down at the keyboard.

The touch pad was perfectly aligned in the very middle of the bottom just below the keyboard, and the keyboard… oh the keyboard was perfect in every way shape and form. There was no NumPad, but Kid hated NumPads, so that was a good thing that it was missing. It threw off the symmetry of the keyboard so much, he was ecstatic that it was gone on this one special computer.

Secondly, the keys were aligned as perfectly as they could be, starting with Z through M at the bottom of the keyboard just above the space bar, leading up to Q through P in a triangular style , perfectly aligned with the screen. There were two Enter bars, each pointing to each other, as well as the Alt, Ctrl, Delete, and even the Esc and keypad buttons, two of each, all placed within perfect order of each other!

"I'm in love…" Kid barely even had to think about the price, it could be five thousand dollars; he'd snatch it in a second. He bent the top of the laptop down to see what the design on the back looked like.

Six perfectly symmetrical white and black stripes ran horizontally across the back. This computer was bred, born, invented, created, produced, generated, engineered, conceived, absolutely positively made for the one and only Death the Kid. This was his laptop, this was sent straight from the God of Electronics to land right into his arms. At least somebody cared enough about Kid to allow something good to happen to him…

* * *

**Finally after hours of heart wrenching madness, Kid gets his way! Yay!**

**I have no freaking idea if a laptop like this really exists or not, so don't shoot me if it turns out there isn't one and I just got your hopes up for nothing. (That'd actually be really really cool if it did exist...)**

**So, yes, it was a short chapter, but that's only because I sliced it in two. (Not in half, the other side of this chapter is around twice as long. It was a very asymmetrical cut... hehe *licks the blade I used to slice the chapter in two* Tastes like cupcakes!)**

**I've been thinking about different stories I can do while still writing this one so that I can switch between plotlines and help my brain expand a bit. I'm thinking of doing a sitcom style fanfic, where the chapters don't really match or anything and they can be read independently from each other. Maybe I'll base it off Married with Children... Married with... Soul? That'd be freakin hilarious, wow! I'll probably get myself shot for even thinking about that, but hey, this is Fanfiction, we can take over the world if we want to!**

**I was thinking about writing a one-shot where Crona and Kid meet Slenderman. It's probably been done before, or not, but I find it might be a unique and interesting idea. Maybe Lord Death want's to send Kid on a mission to find a surviving victim of Slenderman, or maybe Slendy turns out to really be a Kishin! Oooh, that'd be cool! And Kid randomly gets stuck babysitting Crona because, well, I don't know, maybe Kid just wants to toughen him up, or maybe Black Blood is the only thing that can really hurt Slendy.**

**That'd be really super cool, Imma work on that when I can...**

**Oh, and I forgot to ask in the last chapter, what do you think of Kid giving Crona a new suit? I just thought it'd be so darn cute if Crona just ended up in Kid's clothing at some point, and yeah I know it doesn't happen in the show (Or ever outside of the faniverse), but didn't he look adorable?**

**But now poor Crona is heart broken. I had a really difficult time with trying to make that scene an emotional one since I've been so damn happy lately, so I hope I succeeded in making everyone cry (Cry, darn you! I put a lot of agonizing button pushing into this, CRY!) as much as they possibly could. If I didn't, then, oh well, quite honestly, even though my little heart was breaking for Crona and all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him there's a thousand girls who know everything about him and would give anything in the universe to be with him, I didn't shed a tear. But thats also because I'm simply not a very emotional person, years of idiots drooling on your heart will do that to ya.**

**Sincerely, with all my drooled on heart...**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	10. Flashback Effect

**Well, I think we might have a delay for a day or two, as I have not finished chapter 11 yet and already here's chapter 10, plus I'm going to a party tonight, so no late night writing, and tomorrow might be a family night (If it's not I SWEAR I will write all night long, I give my word.)**

**Well, this chapter is actually a little angsty, and I'd like to warn that it's got a bit of language, (Ragnarok is introduced so that's pretty much a given), extreme sadness, (*Tears up* Eh, it's not too bad...) and some nudity (Yep. I totally said nudity. Though nothing is described its just, the fact, you know? I'd never get dirty and actually describe anything.).**

**I'm happy everyone seems to be enjoying my story so far! Hopefully while I'm at the party tonight (I was actually thinking about cosplaying as Kid just to scare everyone but instead I'm going in a black dress with combat boots. I can never be normal, you know?) I'll think of some awesome ideas for Kid's story, as I should also start figuring out what THATS gonna be about (Well, we know Crona is the inspiration for it, but the plotline has to be a little bit different.), damn, now I've got two freaking brains I need to think with. Not as easy as you'd think, I'm gonna get so darn confused.**

**Also, I don't think I've added anything to the story that would qualify as a spoiler so far, since I have seen the whole series and tend to throw in random tidbits when talking to people whom haven't seen it all, then they get mad at me and whack me in the head with a book, so I will admit there is what some may call a spoiler if you haven't seen past season 3 or so. Just warning yeah! Don't wanna get chopped for revealing too much...**

**Well, here is my next chapter, the title of which is based upon the title of an original book of mine about a psycho who thinks he's a monster when really he's in an insane asylum...**

**_~8*Flashback Effect*8~_**

* * *

Crona stepped into his apartment and slammed the door behind him, frightening a white X faced black cat whom was sleeping soundly on the couch until the usually quiet boy arrived.

"Crona! What the hell, man?! You've been gone since yesterday! I thought you were gonna get a computer!" Ragnarok yelled, his beady white eyes focused upon the boy who was bending over the kitchen counter, covering his eyes and shivering. Ragnarok realized that he wasn't responding, so he furrowed his brow in aggravation and tried yet again to trigger his attention

"Are you ignoring me? Have you forgotten that you now have a responsibility as a pet owner thanks to _SOMEBODY,_ A.K.A. one of your dumbass friends, and that responsibility includes, but is not limited to, NOT IGNORING YOUR CAT WHEN HE'S HUNGRY AND THIRSTY!"

"Shut the hell up, Ragnarok! I left you with food, leave me alone!" Crona shouted, extremely aggravated with his X faced kitty cat.

"It's really pissing me off that I can't just beat you into submission the way I did when I was in your blood. You were so much less, independent. I hate this new you! You're getting all bitchy and irritating and stuff!"

"I can't be bitchy since I'm not a bitch, you jackass! Shut up and leave me alone!" Crona yelled at the black ball of fluff before turning around and heading towards the bathroom.

Ragnarok just sort of sat there, entirely surprised that his meister would yell at him like that. Sure, Crona has said things like Damn and Hell before, but only when he's very, very upset. Blowing up on him and calling him a Jackass was entirely new. He must really be upset.

Since being a jerk to the pink head obviously wasn't going to get him any food or water, he resorted to turning on his new found charming tool, Cute Kitty. It's worked on Crona many times, but for the sake of his own dignity and self-respect, he only used it in dire circumstances.

This seemed like a very dire circumstance.

Ragnarok made his way over to the bathroom door and lay down in front of it. He saw from underneath the crack that Crona seemed to be just sitting there in the corner, shivering still and weeping softly.

"Is he really crying? That pansy." Ragnarok put his little white mittened kitty paw underneath the crack and waved it frantically, trying to catch Crona's attention. So far, it wasn't working, the boy still had his knees brought up to his head and his arms engulfing his face.

Ragnarok needed to catch his attention audibly first, and then visibly.

He got up and took some kitty steps backwards, then he sprung forward and shot himself into the door full speed, making a loud "BANG!" sound, and then he quickly slid his paw underneath the door again, still waving it viciously.

He saw Crona's eye peep up from over his black jacket covered arms and stare at the waving paw for a moment, lilac spheres wondering why the Cat-Sword would want to try and cheer him up by putting on a playful attitude even though he just acted like a total jerk no more than a few minutes ago.

He saw Crona lower himself down so that he had his belly on the floor and his head closer to the kitty on the other side of the door. He then placed his own hand on top of Ragnarok's paw to make it stop moving so frantically, and he gently played with it and felt the soft, micro-fine hairs of the cat in front of him.

"What's on your mind, Crona? Why won't you feed me?"

"I left food out for you, didn't I?"

"I ate it all! You know I have a stomach bigger than the state of Texas!" Crona playfully laughed at the statement and then gloomily sighed as his droopy eyes looked down to the side.

"Come on, Crona, I haven't seen you this depressed in years, cheer up already!"

"I can't just cheer up, it's not that easy for me!"

"Then go outside and piss on some old lady's flowers, that usually cheers me up!"

"Ragnarok, stop." Crona said calmly before flipping himself over and staring up at the ceiling.

"Dammit, quit being depressed and feed me, you insolent little bastard!" Ragnarok whispered, trying to let his anger out but also trying to avoid another shouting match with Crona.

"Ragnarok, have you ever been in love before?"

"Love? Yes, yes I have." The almost purely black cat nodded his head matter-of-factly and began waving his hand lightly.

"Who with?"

"Well, she kinda looked like a can of tuna fish, mostly cause she was one. Man did I love her more than anything, haven't seen her in a while of course… You do see where I'm heading, right pansy?"

"Yeah, yeah. But if I give you food, you have to promise not to bother me anymore, okay?" Crona placed himself into a sitting position, ready to stand up and unlock the door the moment the black cat said he would comply.

"Yeah yeah yeah, sure sure sure, yadda yadda yadda, FEED ME, DAMN YOU!" Ragnarok's paw movements got stronger and faster as his words picked up speed as well.

"Ragnarok, that's not nice language. Apologize to me." Crona wagged his finger at the feline and then crossed his arms, refusing to give any food to the rude animal until he learned his lesson.

"Not nice language?! You're one to talk about nice language calling me a jackass earlier!"

"You made me upset, it was justified." Crona turned his head away from the fuzz ball and fake pouted, feeling like he might actually be able to bribe the vulgar mouthed feline into using a more polite vocabulary. He knew he was hunting for clouds, but it was also fun to torment the little villain in the same ways he had tormented poor Crona since almost the beginning of his already miserable life.

"YOU *** ***** ******* IDIOT! GIVE ME MY ******* FOOD RIGHT THIS ******* MOMENT OR I WILL ******* MAIM YOU IN YOUR ******* SLEEP!" Crona laughed hysterically and arose from his place on the ground, much to the satisfaction of his awful tempered housecat.

"Looks like somebody finally got a brain and realized who _really_ runs this house." Ragnarok said as he pridefully sat straight up, his white tipped tail dancing around behind him in happiness.

Suddenly, Ragnarok saw a shadow of something fall to the ground in the bathroom. He placed his head down to see what exactly it was, and realized Crona was taking off his clothes.

"Why the hell are you getting naked?! Come out here and feed me before you do any freaky stuff with yourself in there!"

"I'm taking a bath, I'll feed you when I feel like it." Crona said as he undid the last tiny silver skull button on his dress shirt and let it slide off his slender arms onto the ground to meet the jacket. Crona turned around to meet his own gaze in the mirror that took over the entire left side of the bathroom. There was no mirror above the sink, which was on the right side, but the bathroom didn't need another mirror either.

Crona looked at his bare chest, wondering why a lot of girls find a skinny guy's chest appealing. Crona didn't find his body very appealing at all, in fact, he found it more appalling than anything. Below his chest lay the long indentions of his ribs, not a single spec of fat or meat or muscle could be found on them if you looked with a magnifying glass, a result of years of starvation from his cruel mother. Going down towards his hips you could see ever so slightly the shape of his bones, and since he had no meat to flatten him out and make him less curvy, this gave him a very feminine shape, which caused much confusion towards those who didn't know him well enough to realize his gender.

Crona undid his pants and let them fall off of his skinny, bony, skeleton-like legs. They looked like porcelain, so white that you could barely tell that they weren't covered in powder, all the way down to his tiny little ankles and long, thin, bony feet.

He turned around and began to look at his backside.

Straight from his neck down you could see his spine protruding slightly, bumpy shadows bouncing ever so slightly down his scrawny back. His shoulder blades looked like wings when he'd move his arms, flapping in and out like a bird almost.

He hated his body, loathed it, because it was a reminder of how he'd be left in that room, hours, days, weeks, however long Medusa felt like keeping him in there, very little to no food or water at all, and if he ever did get a scratch of food from that wicked woman simply to keep him alive a little longer, Ragnarok would gobble it down.

But then of course, when he'd do as she'd ask, when he'd go mad and kill innocent beings with a smile on his face, it was then that she'd treat him well, giving him his favorite food, Pasta. Any type of pasta, spaghetti, macaroni, lasagna, bowtie, rigatoni, any that he wished for, and she'd let him have all that he could eat. And of course he'd eat almost all of it, his poor little stomach almost consuming itself from the hunger, and then he'd get sick from it, spending the night throwing up what could have been digested and used to make him bigger and stronger, so he could please his mother more and have more pasta.

But the moment he displeased her, the moment he stumbled and sanity hit him and he didn't _want _to kill another rabbit because it never did _anything _to deserve it, she'd do her worst to him, beating him until he either submit to her orders or was so close to the bridge of death that she'd have to stop herself just so that he'd live on and she wouldn't have to get pregnant and raise another worthless child into becoming a warrior.

Crona many times wondered about who his father might have been. He'd have to have the same pink hair and lilac eyes as Crona, because he obviously didn't receive those features from his mother, thank goodness, because if he did look like his mother then he'd probably end up punching his own reflection everywhere he saw it.

Crona snapped out of his thoughts and took another look at himself, his naked, ugly self. Maka says he's okay, that his body is fine and that he shouldn't feel so harshly about it, but she doesn't see what he sees. She doesn't see the emotional scars that his body has, scars that only he can see. She doesn't see the wide open gash upon his shoulder from when Medusa forced him to fight and kill a tiger, but before he could get the upper hand on it, it bit him severely and made him cry out in pain, to which his mother only shouted _"You can do better than that, you worthless brat! Kill him, dammit!" _She doesn't see the giant cut that leads from the middle of his forehead down to his right cheek, from when Medusa threw him into a fight with several mafia men at only seven years old, and when one grabbed him by the throat and slid him into a motorized log splitter. Nor does she see the bruises and cuts and scrapes all over his body from the daily beatings, being thrown into the walls, dragged across concrete while screaming at the top of his lungs "No more blood! I don't want to see any more blood! I don't want to see things die anymore, I don't want to kill anymore!"

Or the emotional confusion when she'd take him in her arms and kiss his cheeks, manipulating him into believing that this was what love felt like, this is what it felt like to be a meaningful person who did good things and listened to his mother and obeyed his mother and appreciated the things his mother did for him and enjoyed the discipline his mother gave because he knew it was for his own good.

Crona again returned his gaze to himself, staring himself down, trying not to picture his mother standing behind him, holding his head close to her chest as she played with his hair gently and softly.

"Bitch." Crona whispered as he broke himself from the imaginary image's grip. The words felt so satisfying as they floated off his tongue, a sweet chill of victory sweeping over him as he said it again.

"Bitch." A little bit louder this time, the sugary satisfaction leaping from his lips and out into the open air.

"Bitch!" Again he called, a smile rising onto his face as he pictured his mother directly in front of him, and staring into her eyes he said the word again.

"You are a bitch." His mouth seethed with anger as he stared into her eyes, an eerie, disappointed glare being shot straight back at him.

"Did you hear me? Did you hear what I said, bitch?" He began to chuckle, and then laughed manically. He held onto his stomach and hunched over, laughter still teasing his insides and making him smile devilishly as he looked up at the invisible image of his mother.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch… I'd like nothing more than to slide a blade right into your throat again and again and again." He stood back up and looked the invisible woman up and down, almost as if trying to judge her body.

"You know mother, you once told me I was an ugly, worthless child…." He said as he placed a hand to his chin and rested his elbow upon his other hand.

"I admit you were right, I am quite ugly, but at least now I see where I get it from. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it?" Crona shot his hand up towards his mother's face, attempting to grab it and prove to the imaginary image how strong he had gotten since he developed the courage to leave her. But strangely, the image seemed to grab hold of his arm before he reached her face, and she successfully prevented the attack. Crona couldn't move his hand at all.

"Oh, my worthless son, you aren't even stronger than your own thoughts. How the hell do you think you can defeat me?" She raised him up a bit and then threw him down onto the ground before disappearing back into his mind. Crona felt lost for a moment, and he decided that it was simply a lack of sleep.

Instead of taking a bath as he had intended, he walked out of the bathroom, lightly placing his hands in front of the parts of himself that he'd rather Ragnarok not comment upon right at this moment, and headed for his bedroom where he put on a simple, airy tank top and tried to rest upon his greyish blue bedspread.

His room was small and therefore easily crowded by his brown dresser, matching armoire, metal desk and simple square bed, which was placed perfectly in the corner so that he could both feel safe and comfortable.

Almost as soon as he began to drift into R.E.M., Crona's eyes shot wide open as he thought of all the strange dreams he'd been having lately.

_'What if I have another one? What if it's about… Patty… I don't think I could deal with that.'_

He rolled over onto his back and tried thinking of things that might take his mind off of Patty and his mother so that his dreams wouldn't be fueled by thoughts of either one.

But his fatigue was getting the best of him, and before he could come up with one mind numbing thought, he had drifted into a peaceful sleep.

And awoke several hours later to a very disturbed kitty cat who was about to maim a very loud, obnoxious sleeper…

"What's wrong, Ragnarok?"

"You're what's wrong, Crona." Ragnarok pointed a white paw at the tired boys face.

"How long did I sleep?"

"You were sleeping?! I thought you were trying to impregnate your pillow!"

"Very funny, it's called cuddling, it's something I do for comfort, not that you'd understand that." Crona hugged his pillow as though it were a teddy bear and rested his head above it. He must have instinctively grabbed it once he had fallen asleep.

"I know what cuddling is, Crona, and that wasn't it. Anyhow, you slept from 1:00PM until about 3:00, and at that point you stopped sleeping and began making a bunch of annoying noises. Sounded like you were fighting a bear in your sleep. Then around 4:00, you began "Cuddling" your pillow like your life depended on it, making annoying noises as you did that as well, and then around 5:00 you finally stopped the stupid cuddling thing and went back to normal sleeping, and just now, at 6:30, you began doing it again until I clawed your face."

Crona touched a part of his cheek that felt sort of sore and realized he was bleeding a little from the cut.

"Ragnarok, you could had just tapped me or something if I was disturbing you."

"Crona, the French Circus could have had opening night in this room and you wouldn't have woken up. I tried everything from slapping you across the face with an old dirty fish to blasting hard rock on the radio. Making you bleed seemed to be the only way to make you wake up."

"Well, I'm sorry if I was being annoying. I've just been having these dreams lately where I'm in a dark room with Patty, and I start to feel really nice inside, and then a wave of happiness comes over me and I feel very relaxed. But now, so much as thinking about Patty makes me depressed." Crona sat into an upright position, holding his pillow in front of him as he kept his legs crisscrossed.

"Why does it make you depressed? If dreams of her make you feel like that, then thinking about her must feel pretty great too, right?"

"Well, it did until I found out she didn't feel the same way." Crona sat his chin upon his pillow, sulking into his words.

"Who gives a damn if she feels the same way? The lady cat who lives across the street can't stand me, but that doesn't mean we don't have _fun_ on occasion behind the dumpster. Just tell her that all you want is some action every once in a while, she'll understand."

"I don't even know what you're talking about, okay?"

"You don't know what _action_ is?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, action is when you, you know…" Ragnarok began to go on and on about the wonders of "Action". Crona's eyes widened at the parts that sounded kind of scary, and then widened more when he'd ask "What does that mean" and the fluffy cat would explain it to him.

"… well, now that you know what that is, you're all ready for life, young Jedi."

"I'm a young what?"

"Star Wars reference, super scary movie, you wouldn't understand."

"Well, now that I know all about that "Action" stuff, how does it, you know, happen? What makes two people want to do that stuff to each other?"

"Some might say love, but I think it's all hormones. Anyhow, to fix your girlfriend issue, just ask her to do some of that stuff with you."

"I don't think I will."

"What? Why?!"

"I respect her too much to do that weird, nasty stuff to her. I don't care how good it feels, I don't want to do that with her."

"Trust me, pansy, some day you will want to do it. And she will too."

_'Ding Dong!'_

"The doorbell?" Crona got up from bed before heading towards the door of his room.

"You might wanna put something on to cover up your slightly manly parts, Crona!" Ragnarok warned as he jumped off the bed and headed towards the couch. Crona looked down and realized he wasn't wearing any pants, and so he decided to run back to his room, the delay initiating another ring from the doorbell, grabbed some shorts from the hamper and slid them on before running back out into the open and opening up the door.

"Hi, Crona!" The puppy dog eyed girl said as she held his laptop out for him.

_'Oh dear goodness no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!'_

* * *

**Oooh, Cliffhanger! Who could be at the door? Why is she there? WHY AM I ASKING QUESTIONS THAT YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER TO?**

**Sorry about that, I'm just so angry with myself that I stopped right HERE of all places. I mean, seriously Brain? You couldn't come up with ANYTHING to happen after this? A number of things could happen! ANYTHING could happen, and yet you decide to throw a writers block my way?**

**Damn you, brain.**

**So yeah. Crona was pretty much naked for the majority of this chapter, and he was screaming "Bitch"... which was awkward, I think. But it wasn't so bad, now was it? I actually cheered him on for that, it was entertaining for a while. That is before his brain decided it hated him and made his imaginary mother throw him onto the ground.**

**Don't you love kitty cat Ragnarok? I hated how the little bastard would just randomly pop out of Crona at the most embarrassing moments, and I also figured he deserved to be put below Crona for once, even if he is still demanding and annoying, at least now he can refuse to give in to the little Kitty-Sword.**

**Describing what Crona's skinny little body looked like without trying to make him sound like a gargoyle was hard for me. I wanted everyone to see his pain through his skin and how starvation lead to him being such a malnourished little boy, but Crona is cute, adorably cute, so I couldn't get as graphic as I wanted to for fear that I'd ruin my own image of him. I'm sure he must have gained at least a few pounds since he came to the academy though, right?**

**Well, I'm off! This will be my last authors note for a while, so I'm trying not to cry... Sigh, this is gonna be a hard night...**

**With greatest love and best wishes and things that fly from windows...**

**-The Symmetricalist**

**:)**


	11. An Equal Affection

**Wow that was a super long break. It took me literally a week to type this up. I'm losing a lot of my mojo since crap just seems to keep on happening. Tuesday I spent ALL DAY LONG cleaning the house top to bottom from 9:00AM to 5:00 or 6:00PM. My dad and stepmom were gone so I figured it was my only chance to fix the imperfections of the house with no distractions (Except my damn dog of course who had to follow my each and every step to make sure I wasn't going to leave him like everyone else did.).**

**Well, without any further delay, I'd like to give you chapter 11...**

**~8*An Equal Affection*8~**

**(For Sims)**

* * *

"P-P-P-Patty… Heh… What are you doing here?" Crona asked as he nervously shot a hand up behind his head and began to twirl his hair.

"Kid sent me over to give you your laptop back!" Patty said happily as she tilted her head, gave him a cat face and held out his laptop a little bit more for him.

"T-Th-Th-That was n-n-nice… Th-Th-Thank Y-you." He stuttered nervously as he reached out for the laptop, grabbing it with shaking hands and trying his best to avoid touching Patty's at all costs.

"Crona, is something wrong?" Patty asked as the boy placed the laptop on the kitchen counter and came back, placing one hand on the doorknob and the other behind his head again. His eyes looked down and he avoided making too much eye contact lest his sorrowful feelings towards her rear their ugly head.

"Nope… I-I'm just, tired."

"You left without saying goodbye," Patty placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling herself a little bit closer to him. He still avoided looking at her.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. S-S-Something c-came up…" Crona clenched his eyes and showed his teeth as his thoughts came flushing back. Patty became worried, so she reached another hand out to touch his cheek and try to make him look at her.

"Crona, you're scaring me, did something hap-"

"I think you'd better leave!" Crona shouted as tears streamed down his face in large rivers. He promptly removed her hands, her soft, silky, feminine hands, away from his body and forced her backwards a bit as he also took a step back, making a more comfortable distance between them.

Crona was about to close the door when Patty reached out again and grabbed him by the neck with both her hands, pulling him into an unbelievably close embrace. She leaned in her face, opening her mouth slightly as she spoke in whispers…

"Kid told me what happened. He told me everything."

"Patty… I… I-I…"

"I'm so sorry Crona. I never ever wanted to hurt you…" Patty's voice began to break. She looked him straight in the eyes, her puppy dog glow entirely long, replaced by watery orbs of sadness. Crona saw her pain, it was the same as his, and feeling empathy for her, he placed his long, slender hands upon her shaking back, finally accepting her embrace.

"I-I… it hurt me so bad… It felt like my heart broke… w-when he t-told me th-that… you d-didn't… want to be with me…"

"Crona…" Patty looked into his eyes intensely, moving her face as close to his as she could without touching him. He felt her sweet, warm breath upon his upper lip, and a wave of emotion came over him, making him wish she'd do something more, making him wish this moment wouldn't ever end, making him wish that she'd never have broken his heart.

"Patty… No… You don't want this, you don't want me, that's what you said! You don't love me and you never will, you said that!" Crona pushed her away before she could do anything more, forcing her out of the apartment and slamming the door in her face.

His tears flew down even stronger, drenching his face as he turned his back to the door and slowly fell to the ground in his pain.

Crona suddenly heard something slip in between the small crack in the doors, and he turned around to see a pink slip of paper protruding by his face.

He grabbed it and opened it, and began to read it…

_Friends forever, and nothing more_

_Could it be that's what I was looking for?_

_A loving boy to hold my hand_

_But would he ever understand?_

_I'm just a kid inside, you see_

_Love does not come easily_

_But I am willing to take a chance_

_And with you, maybe start a little romance_

_I can't imagine a better partner in life_

_Than a boy who's gone through hurt and strife_

_His poor heart is broken, used beat and torn_

_Yet he is so beautiful, despite all the thorns_

_For you I'd easily give up my toys_

_And my attitude which easily annoys_

_Calm and collected I could be_

_If you and I could live happily_

_I never felt this way before_

_And I hope we can be_

_Something more_

Crona's eyes lit up, and he gave a small smile as he finished reading it. He jumped up, his tears almost plugged from the sweet words he read, and quickly opened up the door, revealing an empty hallway.

Empty until he looked down towards the exit, where Patty was just about to leave, her back shaking from the crying.

"Patty!" Crona shouted, causing the girl to look back at him with red, glossy, yet hopeful eyes, "I…I…" Crona wasn't sure of what to say, so he turned his head to the side and held his arm with his hand, "I think… I think I want to be more than friends…" He looked back at her, his crooked lilac eyes giving her a shimmer of happiness.

"Crona…" She whispered as she turned around, her body fully facing the boy as she shook a few more times while holding her hands to her mouth in angst. She closed her eyes and shook her head before running towards him, arms wide open as she screamed "Crona!" at the top of her lungs.

He saw the oncoming hug approaching and he opened his arms in acceptance, and, shortly afterwards, he was hit straight in the chest by the crying young girl.

She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, and he slowly lowered his to her body, one hand upon her upper back, the other on the small of her back. He held her close and felt a strong, warm, comforting feeling rise over his body. He allowed his nose to drift towards her hair…

_'She smells like cookies…'_

"Crona…" Patty looked up at him, pulling away only enough so that she could look at his face, but not enough to leave the warm comfort of his body.

She raised her hand so that she could touch his lovely hair, his soft, warm hair that she loved so much.

_'What's this that I feel inside? Is this love? Do I love Crona?'_

She placed her hand at the back of his head, grabbing a little ball of his pink locks, and pulled him slightly, gently closer to her face as she parted her lips and her eyes grew heavy with the feeling of love that was traversing throughout her body. She had to make Crona her own, she had to do this to make him feel loved and wanted, because she really did love him. And boy did she ever want him.

"Patty, wha-" Crona was hushed by her lips ever so slightly touching his. It could barely be called a kiss, but she wasn't quite yet finished.

She had seemed to pause right there, her parted lips just gently brushing over his, contemplating whether or not to go through with the kiss.

Crona stopped thinking for a moment. His feelings were so weird, so vibrant, raging throughout his body. He didn't know what this was, and yet he liked it. No, he _loved_ it.

Patty pushed his head down a little bit closer, still not enough to fully encase each other's lips, but enough to try and tell him that he should be the one to go through with it.

He took her advice, and slowly but surely took her lips in his, a feeling of joy overtaking him as he did so. He still wasn't sure of what this was, what this thing they were doing was even called, but it was nice, it was soft and sweet. Her warm, tender lips felt like they were made for his thin, pale ones, and every emotion and feeling that he had for her was intensified in that moment.

Patty opened her eyes just a bit to see if Crona had shut his. They were somewhat open, seemingly in the process of shutting, so she shut hers again and held him even closer.

The couple didn't move at all, neither had ever been kissed, so neither had any experience in it. Patty only knew that when you really liked someone, you _did _kiss them, but anything else, like the ways to intensify the kiss further, was entirely foreign to her.

Crona didn't even know what this thing was, so he surely didn't try to intensify it.

Yet both seemed content to simply stay like that in the hallway, their emotions and feelings quite intense enough to make them want to stay this way…

Forever.

Patty was first to pull away from the kiss, her partner seeming slightly saddened by the sudden absence of warm lips upon his, but still he managed a smile as he looked into her eyes and realized that they were finally _something, _even if he didn't know what that something was exactly, it was better than her only being his crush.

"I got Curse of Blackmoor Manor for us to play…" Patty said softly as she reached into her pants pocket and took out the game disc which was in a small plastic case. Crona just smiled and blushed as he continued to think of the kiss. Patty took his smile as an invitation to grab his arm and run into his apartment, which is exactly what she did.

88888888

The two had been lying on the living room floor, bellies sprawled against the carpet as they played the game on Crona's laptop.

They were barely halfway through the game, and many times Crona had jumped out of fright and grabbed Patty for protection, although she'd mostly just laugh at him and pat his back. Nothing seemed to scare her.

But then a very eerie, creepy part came up, and Patty gasped loudly before grabbing Crona's arm and placing her face upon his neck. He was surprised by the sudden warm encounter and wasn't even worried about the creepy eerie thing happening on screen, so he turned to her and whispered in her ear…

"It's only a game." Patty smiled at him and looked into his soft, lilac eyes before moving closer towards him and closing her eyes slowly as an invitation for him to kiss her.

Crona just stared at her, unsure what to do, so he did nothing.

"Kiss me…" Patty whispered as she moved a little closer, barely an inch away from his face. Crona began to wonder if that's the same thing they were just doing out in the hallway, so he took a wild guess and placed his lips to hers.

_'I wonder if he's ticklish.' _Patty thought to herself as she reached a hand over to Crona's side and began to move her fingers wildly. The boy began to cackle and he broke the kiss in his laughter. He rolled onto his back and the blonde girl quickly positioned herself above him, her fingers now on both his sides as he struggled to breathe.

"Pa…P-P-Patty, st-st-stop!" He stammered in-between laughs as the girl relentlessly continued the tickles. Crona's legs arched up into a triangle position, which caused her to go flying forward, landing her lips perfectly onto Crona's. She relaxed and moved her hands up behind his head, where they played with his hair as she closed her eyes.

The surprise caused Crona to slightly bite his lip, but all the pain was soon washed away by a serene, relaxing feeling. He moved his tongue slightly to try and press it to the cut on his bottom lip to stop it from bleeding, but it slipped and pressed itself to Patty's lips, causing her to giggle and in return, press her tongue to his.

Crona realized that this felt kind of good, so he began to run the very tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, which made her giggle again before opening her mouth more, pressing herself firmer into the kiss.

The timid boy suddenly became brave and decided to run his tongue along her teeth, feeling their perfect straightness upon his taste buds. She was smiling widely at his forwardness, and decided to break the kiss so that she could look at him. He seemed a little upset that she left before he could fully explore her mouth, so before either of them even said anything, he raised his left hand up to the back of her head and forced her gently down again to meet his lips. He repeated the process, hoping to maybe become a pro at it, and in turn Patty repeated her sweet giggles and laughs.

Crona began to smile too as he realized just how _good_ this felt, how good it felt to be near her, to be holding her, to have finally proven his mother wrong, to prove that somebody could in fact love him and that somebody did. His eyes closed deeply as tears of happiness began to well up within his eyelids. This was bliss.

Patty began to play with his tongue with her own as he tried to go past her teeth. The sweet interaction surprised the boy, so he moved his right hand to hold her upper arm, lovingly caressing her with his thumb.

The pink haired teenager all of a sudden felt a vibrating moan coming from his partner, so he held her closer to him and gave her one as well.

Patty left his lips again and moved her head towards his neck, kissing it softly to try and see if he'd enjoy it.

"Oh…" A small yelp escaped his lips as he moved his left hand down to hold her upper back and his right ran down to clench her waist tightly within his arm.

_'This is amazing… What is this… why does it feel so good?' _

"Patty… Patty I… I love you…" Crona gasped in-between the many outbreaks of butterflies that were drifting through his body and tainting his insides with bliss. Patty raised herself after he said it, breaking herself from his grip, and looked at him seriously.

"You, what?" She asked questionably as she placed her hands onto his chest and tried to think what exactly to say to such words. It was far too soon for him to be in love with her, she knew he must just be saying it because he was excited.

"I love you… I love you with all my-" Patty placed her hand over his mouth and again tried to decipher his words.

_'Love me? No one besides Liz has ever said they loved me. But I love him too, don't I? If I didn't, I wouldn't be here with him right now, right? I do love him… But, why can't I say it? Why can't those words form in my mouth like they did in his? Maybe he has to kiss my neck too, maybe that's the only way I can say it too… I want to say it too…'_

Crona tried to pull her arms and attempted dragging her back down to meet him again, he didn't like the fact that the warmth she provided him with was gone, and he wanted it back so badly. His chest and belly were starting to get cold with the air from the fan above, so he tried with all urgency to get her back where he felt she belonged.

"Crona… Why did you say that? How did you say that?"

"I said it because… because that's what Maka says to Soul… She says that she loves him with all her heart, and I know I feel the same about you, so that's why I said it." Patty moved her hands to his cheeks and slightly caressed him with her thumbs. Those words he spoke made her feel good inside, and she wanted to make him feel good inside too, but she just couldn't say it, she didn't know why, but she couldn't.

"Patty, do you love me too?" He asked with all the sincerity in the world. Now Patty had to say it, she had to. She couldn't let him think she didn't feel the same. She did feel the same, didn't she?

Not being able to make her mouth form the words, she instead kissed his lips, softly and sweetly. She felt horrible that she chickened out of the situation, but maybe a kiss could show her feelings in a way that she couldn't say. But Crona wasn't satisfied, so he pulled away from her and held a hand gently to her collarbone to prevent her from kissing him again.

"Do you love me too… or do you still feel the same as before you wrote that poem?"

_'That damn poem! I knew Kid was pushing me too far with that! Crona is going to expect me to really be able to say things like that to him, but I can't! I do feel emotions for him, but I can't just say those words out of nowhere like this! Oh gosh… he's going to cry… I don't want Crona to cry, I want him to be happy… Don't cry, my little giraffe…"_

"I…I…"

"Y-You don't f-feel the s-same… do you?" Crona shook his head as tears flew down his cheeks and he silently began to cry. Patty pushed his hand away from her collarbone and reached her lips to the stream of tears, kissing them away gently. Crona felt so confused, he felt bad inside, but also good, but at the same time awful, and yet blissful. His stomach felt like a rollercoaster.

Slowly Patty's now salty lips met Crona's and he tasted his own tears as he moved his tongue to her lips, slowly responding to the kiss. He reached both his hands out to grab hold of her waist, and he held her tightly, not wanting her to go, yet at the same time wanting to be alone. The confusion was far too much for his brain to handle, so he gave a whine into the kiss.

Patty again raised herself up, this time fully standing up, and she gave out a hand to help Crona up as well. The confused boy put his hands around her waist and pulled her close again, planting yet another blissful kiss upon her lips. This new interaction he's learned today felt so good and amazing, he was addicted to it, he couldn't stop kissing her, he just couldn't. He's seen it be done before by other people a few times, but he never thought it would feel so wonderful, so joyous, so satisfying. Patty pushed him away, took his hand, and then began leading him towards his bedroom.

Patty got all the way to the edge of his bed before he grabbed her by the waist again and began to kiss her intensely, the absence of her lips against his seeming to cause a distress within him. He moaned as she reached her hands up to grab his hair, and his eyes again began to fill up with tears of joy.

He picked her up slightly and allowed her to fall down onto the bed, where he continued to kiss her deeply. She pushed him away a bit and began backing up onto the bed, giving him a "Come and get me" face as he followed suit and climbed on top of her, again kissing her underneath the moonlight that shone in from the window.

There was no doubting it; he simply would not be able to sleep without her tonight...

* * *

**Heheh... Whattya think, too soon for them to be having intense makeout sessions (I know that wasn't "INTENSE" but come on, this is Crona and Patty, that's about as intense as they'll ever get.) or was it totally called for? I'll let you guys decide.**

**I do think it might have seemed too soon since both of them JUST had their first kisses, and suddenly they're on the floor necking. I guess when you think of the fact that they're both young and very curious and it's night and they're alone, that's pretty much a formula for disaster.**

**As for that last part, I'm totally leaving it up to the reader's imagination as to what they do next. It's sort of a "Did they?" or "Did they not?" type of thing. Would they really have the guts to, or do they want to remain innocent? Let me know what you think!**

**Omg I love this cake batter flavored lip gloss...**

**Well, although I usually don't grovel for reviews, I will this time since I really want to know how I'm doing with this story. Now that I've sort of got Crona and Patty's relationship sailing, it's time to work on Kid's ship of Writing, and see if I can get it through the murky waters of the dreaded Writer's Block.**

**Then of course there's Kid's past with Suki... Who was she? Why did Kid love her? What happened between them that he'd be so heartbroken at the mentioning of a relationship? And why am I being so Soap Opera-ey?**

**The truth exists beyond the gate... (Total DTB reference...)**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	12. Stressful Inspiration

**Does anyone know that new song****_ Clarity_****? My gosh it's been stuck in my head for three whole freaking days now. Over and over and over and over it just replays in my head and UGH! I looove the song, but for some reason it makes me depressed and I want to sit in the corner crying instead of writing (Probably makes me depressed because it reminds me of a dumb-arse who broke my heart a few months ago.) and that is NOT a good thing! I need to write! I must write!**

**So I started blasting the song while writing towards the ending of the chapter, and you won't believe what happened! Well, two things happened! I discovered that when I write while music is playing, I automatically write in present tense, no matter what it is I'm writing! Well, that annoyed me so I changed it a bit after I was done with the chapter, but also the... well, you have to see for yourself in chapter twelve...**

**(As a warning, because I'm overly paranoid tonight, there's a tad bit of violent language towards the end. I know there usually is violent language in this story, but it's usually comedic, this is more, well, serious. If you're sensitive, close your ears... or um, your eyes... yeah...)**

_**~8*Stressful Inspiration*8~**_

* * *

Kid sat there with his brand new laptop in hand, staring out the window in the living room as rain began to pour down outside. It seemed that as more and more drops of rain fell onto the window, the more his mind was filled with thoughts of Patty and Crona.

Had they made up? Were they talking about the incident and trying to work things out? Had Patty apologized the way that Kid had told her to?

Really, it wasn't Patty's fault that Kid told Crona what she had said to her sister in private. He knew it was none of his business to begin with, but he felt obligated to tell the boy what he knew.

Besides, he had already told himself that if they didn't work things out, he'd take full responsibility and apologize to them both.

But right now, he was just focusing on the rainy day outside, and trying his best to develop inspiration for his book. Most of all though, he needed a title for it.

He looked down at the screen on his laptop, a blank white page upon a faded blue background, and a straight black line blinking endlessly in front of his golden eyes, these were the only things that had been laid before him.

_'Where the hell did all that creativity that I had last night go? I was ready to write an 888 page novel in one sitting! Damn computers, now that I finally have one with an excellent keyboard I have no inspiration whatsoever.' _Kid began to consider the past events of the day, hoping to maybe draw some creativeness from that, when he suddenly remembered something awful he had said…

_ "Patty, we have an issue."_

_"What is it, Kid? Where's Crona, didn't he go out with you?"_

_"Crona is probably at home crying in the corner right now, which is the exact issue I need to discuss with you."_

_"What? What happened? Is he okay?"_

_"Physically, he's fine, mentally, he's had his heart broken."_

_"Huh? By who?"_

_"By you."_

_"No… He didn't hear me, did he? He didn't overhear me and Liz… did he?"_

_"No but he could have. You were being very careless discussing that with him being in the room right next to yours. He could have overheard everything."_

_"Well if he didn't hear anything I said then what's the problem?"_

_"Because I did hear everything, and I told him everything."_

_"What?! How could you, Kid?! Why would you do that?!"_

_"It was your fault! I have a strict duty as a friend to tell Crona the absolute truth whenever he requires it. He asked if I knew whether or not you liked him, to which I replied with your little rant about how you don't want to be with him. He took off for home and that's the last I saw of him."_

_"Oh… Kid… What have I done, what did I do? How can I reverse this? How can I make him happy again?"_

_"You have to do something to apologize, it has to be something big…."_

_"Kid, can't you just tell him that you're sorry for being an eavesdropper?"_

_"Me?! Why should I apologize? I already justified my actions, yours are close to unforgivable! You broke Crona's heart in two! That poor mentally disturbed, fragile, abused boy has been shown so much pain in the world, how could you not have feelings for him? How could you not love him and want to be with him?"_

_"Because I do have feelings for him and I do want to be with him!"_

_"Why the hell would you say that you don't then?"_

_"Because… Because I don't want things to change. What if we became lovers… and then something happens and we break apart… then I lose a great friend all because I had to have more from him. If we stay friends, we won't ever break apart."_

_"Patty, if that's your mentality of the situation, you don't even deserve to be Crona's friend. When things in a relationship get rough, you work through it as a way of proving your love for someone. Now if you don't figure out a way to fix his heart, give up on your childish idealization of love and finally admit your feelings for him, we will have major problems around here."_

_"But how? How will I fix him, how do I tell him I… I…"_

_"Write him a poem, I'll help you. But most importantly, you have to have him kiss you. That's the only way you'll know if he's truly forgiven you."_

_"K-K-K-…K-Kiss? On the lips? But I've never kissed anyone before!"_

_"Patty you've seen people in movies do it a thousand times. Besides, all you have to do is initiate the kiss, he has to actually do it."_

_"Oh… Okay…"_

* * *

_"Patty, you idiot! That line makes no sense whatsoever! Erase it and start over! And your handwriting is awful too."_

_"I'm trying my hardest, Kid! I'm not Shakespeare you know!"_

_"You don't have to be Shakespeare to know that "Friendmance" is not a word. What the hell were you even trying to insinuate there?!"_

_"It's like friendship, you know? Only better, because it's romanticy."_

_"Romanticy? Quit making up words!"_

_"It's my poem, okay!? I can say whatever I want to say!"_

_"You can say what you want, just don't make up stupid words!"_

_"They're not stupid! Crona understands them!"_

_"Well I don't understand them, and neither does the rest of the world. And as long as you're enlisting my help on this poem, I suggest you do it the right way and not make up words."_

_"I don't even want to write this stupid poem. I just wanted to see him and apologize face to face, this is bull crap."_

_"You can do that, I'm just trying to help you make a backup plan. What if he doesn't accept your apology? What if he slams the door in your face?"_

_"Crona would never do that!"_

_"Patty… Patty where are you going?"_

_"I'm going upstairs to change. I'm going to go see him tonight and I'm not taking a stupid poem with me!"_

_"Patty, wait!"_

_'Shoot, I can't just let her fall into this mess without being prepared. I know that Crona would accept a poem from her any day, no matter what she does to break his heart. This will fix them, I know it… and if she won't finish it, I will…'_

* * *

_"Wait, don't go over there without this."_

_"I told you I'm not giving him my poem! It wasn't even finished yet…"_

_"Patty, I finished it for you. You don't have to give it to him, but if worse comes to worst, just… just figure out a way to make him read it, okay?"_

_"…Fine."_

88888888

_'That was so rude of me… Why would I try so hard to make her write that poem? What's more is that I probably made apologizing a chore for her, she probably won't even care if he forgives her or not now. What a jerk I was, I'm supposed to be a gentleman, I'm supposed to treat women with the upmost respect, not yell at them if they aren't doing things right. Maybe that's why I can't think straight, maybe this is why I can't write! I have to apologize, to both Patty and Crona, whether they work this out or not, I have to do it, and I have to do it now.' _Kid jumped up from his seat, placed his laptop on the coffee table in front of him and headed upstairs to get a raincoat and some shoes. When he came back down though, he saw Liz checking out his new computer.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just trying to figure out how expensive this thing was. You just got it today, right?" Liz asked as she placed the laptop back down in its original spot and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes I did. And does it matter? It's my money." Kid took his final steps down the staircase and reached the floor, his eyes still fixed on Liz. Something just wasn't right about her, she looked like she wanted to ask him something but was too embarrassed to.

"Oh, you know, no reason. So, where you heading out to?" Liz placed a hand behind her head nervously, her eyes were turned towards Kid, and yet it didn't seem like she was focusing directly on him, but more behind him.

"I'm going to go to Crona's. Patty might still be there and there's something I have to tell her..." Kid walked closer towards her, trying to see her facial expressions a bit better. Did she seem guilty? Anxious? Worried? Did she know something important?

"Is everything alright, Liz?"

"Yes, everything is okay. It's just, well…" Liz sighed and dropped her arms. She looked down at the ground and tried to figure out what exactly she was going to say before she said it.

Kid placed a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to open up to him. However, instead of accepting the loving gesture, she grabbed his hand with hers and brought it off of her, and looking at him straight in the eyes, she spoke…

"You've been a… well, you've been really unkind lately."

"Me? You think I've been unkind?" Kid was brought aback by her comment and took a single step away from her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You've just been yelling a lot lately, it's starting to worry Patty and I. We're concerned you might be, well, in trouble or something."

"It's the writing, Liz, you said it yourself yesterday. That and the fact that Patty's been a complete idiot the past few days."

"I just think you might be getting too hard on her, she doesn't realize when she's being dumb sometimes." Liz held her arm in a fashion similar to Crona and she looked at the ground, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You think I'm being too hard on her?" Kid furrowed his brow and spoke a bit louder, "She threw half my dresser out the window, dammit!"

"I know… Look, since you're leaving to go see her at Crona's, can I come too?"

"What, so that you can remind me more of what a bastard I've been recently?" Kid caught himself before he began to yell, and he calmed himself down before turning towards the door and opening it, revealing the pouring rain outside.

He lifted the hood of his white raincoat over his head and then turned to see Liz whom was still awaiting an "Are you coming or not?" gaze.

Instead of giving her one, he walked out the door, leaving it wide open as he ventured into the heavy rain outside. He stopped in the middle of the walkway and looked upwards at the sky, the black and grey sky that summoned all the many droplets of water that flew down onto his face, leaving his cheeks to look as though he had been crying. He continued to walk, lowering his head so that no more rain fell onto his bare skin. Unexpectedly, he heard the faint sound of footsteps, those that weren't his, and he turned around to see Liz coming up behind him with an umbrella. She smiled at him and tilted her head, trying to smooth the awkward tension between them. Kid ignored her and kept walking, the taller woman following behind, avoiding being too close to him but also remaining near enough that she could hear him if he spoke to her.

The two ventured through the empty, barely lit city as they came closer and closer to Crona's apartment. It was very dead tonight, usually there's at least a few night owls hanging out and smoking or whatever it is they do, or at least a stray dog or cat to decorate the sidewalk as they beg for food from strangers. But no, tonight was absolutely, positively dead. You could hear a pin drop from the other side of the street, it was entirely quiet. Kid found it strange and almost disturbing, but he didn't think too much of it, that is, until they began approaching an alleyway and started to hear noises…

"No… No please! Stop it, please!" A girl could be heard inside the alley, it sounded like she was struggling with someone.

"I want exactly what I paid for, you selfish bitch! Don't you dare try getting out of this again! I'm not afraid to kill you, you little witch!" A man's deep, gruff voice was heard after hers. Kid went into defensive mode and zoomed around the side, revealing to himself a young girl, around his age, with dark black hair, soaked from the rain, same as for her short red dress that was torn and dirty from the struggle she was having with a bald man, whom was much larger than her and wearing rogue-like clothing. He was holding a knife to her neck, ready to kill her, that is until he turned his head and saw Kid, ready to fight him.

"Get away from her. Now." He said calmly as he came closer to the man, his golden hawk eyes deadly focused on the man's dark blue ones.

"Do you have a death wish, buddy?" The man dropped the girl to the ground, slightly throwing her so that she couldn't get up immediately, and swung his blade at Kid's face. The boy dodged and slugged the man in the chin, sending him upwards ever so slightly before he fell to the ground and grabbed his jaw in pain.

"You little bastard! I'll kill you!" Instead of responding to the man whom was trying to rise back to his feet, Kid swung out his leg and kicked him in the cheek before leaping behind him and kicking him again, this time in the back so that he'd be face down. He placed his foot upon the man's head and then bent down to grab his hands and hold them behind his back, forcing them upwards so that the man was in extreme pain.

"Ready to turn in the towel yet?" Kid asked sarcastically as the man whined in pain. He cried out several curses before settling down and admitting defeat.

"Please just, don't call the cops! I can't go back to jail! Please!"

"You should have thought of that before preying on a young girl." Liz had called the cops the moment they began fighting, so Kid decided to just wait and continue holding the man down before releasing him to the custody of the police.

But shortly before they came, Kid took a look at the girl the man was attacking. Her irises were two different shades, silver on the inner rim, and a sky blue on the outer rim. Her hair was shoulder length and slightly wavy, though it had to be more wavy when dry.

But only one thing on her body really caught his eye and made his mouth drop as he stared her down more…

Three perfect white lines on the left side of her head…

* * *

**Woah... Didn't see that coming.**

**So yes, the song ****_Clarity _****birthed this new character!**

**I quite honestly don't like this chappie, I don't think it flows right, Idunno, maybe I'm wrong, all I know is that it bugs me. That and the fighting scene, because quite honestly it wasn't fighting, it was just Kid kicking a guys ass, which, that happens all the time, so, yeah.**

**I guess I could have made the guy tough enough to actually do some damage to Kid, but a normal human up against a Reaper? It just doesn't seem fair, so I gave him a quick beat down instead of having Kid drop him from a twelve story building or something.**

**Besides, I wanted to focus on the girl a bit more before ending the chapter.**

**She's been floating in my head for a while, for now we'll just call her Kid's twin. And I know there's around 47,000 Soul Eater OC's who probably look identical to this girl, but I'm gonna try and make her unique as can be, and trust me, I have LOTS of ideas on how to make her unique.**

**One other thing that bothered me is the fact that I described the man's clothing as rogue-like. What the heck is rogue-like clothing? I still am not sure, but I know it has something to do with my addiction to RPG's, I just know it. Buuut I wasn't sure of what else to put in there so I kept it simple.**

**I've been drinking this weird Writer's Tea that I invented. I have no clue what's in it, but it clears up my mind and makes me wanna write! I'm thinking about giving some to Kid so that he gets his ass moving on his book (It's been twelve chapters, dude. You have no excuses anymore. You got a shiny new laptop with a nice keyboard, a comfy chair, a nice, inspirational view of the garden, it's time that you just do it, man.). It tastes delicious too! *Sips some* Mmmm, I can taste the ****_clarity_**** filling my... DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!**

**I've gotta find someone else to torture with this song, I can't be the only one suffering... Hmmm... heheheh... I think I know what my next chapter will be about...**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	13. Siren the Reaper

**I wrote this up last night, well, really this morning. I have this new habit of waking up at 4:00AM on the dot and not being able to go back to sleep until 7:00, which by 7:00AM I really should be waking up anyways so that I can start my day. Ugh, my brain is evil.**

**Well, we learn a little more about the mysterious girl Kid found, annnd some (not-so) secrets are revealed...**

**Here is chapter 13,**

_**~8*Siren the Reaper*8~**_

* * *

After the police had taken away the man, Kid went up to the girl and placed a hand on her shivering shoulder. She was standing in the corner of the alley, back turned to everyone, refusing to speak to even the police. The girl was traumatized.

_'What should I say?' _Kid thought for a moment, noticing that she didn't even respond to his touch, his kind, gentle touch.

_'I can't ask her if she's okay, she was just attacked, and it would therefore be rude and insensitive since she quite obviously _isn't_ okay. I can't just say "Hi" or "Hey", that's pretty insensitive too. Nor can I ask her the question that has been buzzing in my mind since I noticed those lines, "If you're a reaper, why the hell didn't you take that guy out?" My gosh, what on earth should I say? I need to comfort her… Oh, I know!'_

"It's going to be okay. You're safe now." She turned to face him, red eyes looking terrified as she noticed the boy who had his hand on her shoulder.

"You… You're a reaper…" She pointed somewhat to his hair, still shivering as she turned a bit more, her body almost fully facing him.

"Indeed I am." Kid smiled and tried to add a touch of cheerfulness to the atmosphere, a habit he picked up from Patty no doubt. The girl tilted her head and looked at the boy, noticing his features were strikingly familiar to hers. It was almost like looking in a mirror, a gender bending mirror.

She seemed to cheer up as she studied his features more. Her left hand reached up and grabbed a chunk of his white hair, twirling it in her hands while he stood there wondering what on earth she was doing to him.

"Um…" He managed to mumble out as he looked to the side and tried not to offensively ask what she was doing or why she was suddenly being so friendly. She had been through quite enough tonight and didn't need a sudden rejection.

"You have Sanzu lines." She said almost in a whisper. She grabbed his hand and made it touch her lines, "We look just like each other."

Kid couldn't help but agree, but it was also kind of creepy the way she was being so touchy feely when he's barely even had a full conversation with her.

"Oh… What am I doing? That's pretty crazy, heh, my hands just have a mind of their own, don't they?" She slapped her hands down to her sides, turned her gaze away from Kid and took a step back from him.

_'This girl is strange. Very strange.' _Kid thought to himself as the girl reached out a hand to him and smacked a smile onto her face.

"I'm Siren the Reaper. Nice to meet you!" Kid slowly took her hand and shook it a bit before tilting his head a bit and silently signaling Liz for help.

"Death the Kid, nice to meet you too." His gaze was fully on Liz now, but instead of helping him out by entering the conversation, the weapon just at him with an evil grin on her face.

"I want you to call me Mia, though. If we become friends, that is." Siren encased his hand in both of hers and looked at him seriously in the face.

"Um, Mia? Why do you want to be called Mia?" Kid returned his gaze to her, startled with how close she was to his face.

"Because I hate my name! My father named me Siren because he wanted me to be able to seduce men to get what I wanted. That's horrifying, isn't it?" Her grip on him tightened, and now he was very nervous. She seemed unstable, like she could crack at any moment and chop his head off, so he kept an eye on her and monitored every word that came out of his mouth to try and ensure that nothing he said could be taken offensively.

"That is awful, but I like the name Siren, it's very beautiful." Siren smiled, but then frowned again as she got closer to his face.

"But would you ever name your daughter Siren because you wanted her to be a seducer?"

"Well no, I…"

"My point exactly." She let go of him and began to walk away. Kid felt relieved, but at the same time, he needed to ensure she would be alright; he didn't want her getting attacked again. Even if she was a reaper, it seemed like she wasn't even trying to protect herself back there.

"Wait, Siren!" Kid called out as she walked right past Liz and into the street. She turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Well, no actually. It's a long story but, I don't exactly live in this city, and it's hard to explain how I got here."

_'Don't do it, Kid, she's a psycho, she'll kill you in your sleep if you…'_

"Come and stay at my place. I've got plenty of room, I can't just let you wander around all night."

"You… You'll really let me stay?"

_'This will not work! Tell her no! Tell her no! Just say you changed your mind, say you thought it over and it wouldn't be appropriate, say anything! Just don't let her…'_

"Of course! We reapers have to watch out for each other!"

_'Kid, you are an idiot. An idiot who's going to be killed in his sleep.'_

Siren ran up to him and hugged him, planting sweet little kisses all across his face. Then suddenly, she passed out and Kid had to catch her in his arms before she fell to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Why are you letting her stay with us?" Liz asked as she looked at the girl, totally lifeless in his arms.

"I can't just leave her, it'd be cruel." Kid looked up and noticed it was still raining heavily, so he got down on the ground and laid her upon his lap, then took off his rain coat and draped it over her shoulders before picking her up bridal style and heading over to stand by Liz.

"Crona's home is closer at this point, so let's just keep moving. We'll take her back to the mansion soon as it stops raining." The duo headed in the direction of Crona's apartment, this time with a third friend along the way.

88888888

"Crooona! Open up in there!" Liz knocked on the door heavily; knowing that if Patty was still here, there was no way that he would be sleeping.

They heard light footsteps and mumbled sentences, and soon the door cracked open a bit.

"Um, Liz?" Crona peeked through the crack, only his left eye showing.

"We have a situation. May we come in?" Kid asked, his arms starting to become sore from holding the girl.

"Uhhh…" Crona trailed off, his eyes darting around before focusing on himself and then back to the trio, "one second."

He slammed the door and locked it before he audibly shuffled around the house. Liz and Kid could hear him running back and forth, saying things that they couldn't quite make out. Then they heard Patty's voice and she began laughing. The laughing got louder until the door swung open again, revealing the girl wearing one of Crona's white t-shirts, no bra, and absolutely no pants whatsoever. She was, however, wearing tiny, green, giraffe design panties.

"Patty! Why are you dressed like that?!" Liz asked loudly as Kid turned his gaze in another direction.

"Patty I said _don't _open the door yet!" Crona shouted from the bedroom.

"I'm dressed, silly! It's okay!" Patty shouted back at him as she waved her arm and invited the three in.

"Just barely!" Crona shouted again before coming out wearing a light blue tank top and black shorts.

"Oooh! Who's the pretty girl who looks just like Kid?" Patty asked as she followed Kid to the couch where he laid her down. Meanwhile, a still rather shocked Liz was more than less looking for an answer as to why her sister was pretty much half naked in a boys apartment.

"I saved her from some guy who was trying to attack her. She didn't have a place to stay so I…"

"Actually, Patty, I have a question for you and Crona." Liz interrupted as she crossed her arms and looked at the two of them simultaneously. Crona seemed to blush and avoided her gaze, but Patty seemed to be her usual stupid self and had no clue what her sister was about to ask.

"Whattya wanna know, sis?"

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?! I know for a fact that you were not wearing that shirt when you left the house today!"

"Oh! My top got wet so it's in the dryer. Me and Crona were having lots of fun today, right Crona?" Patty turned to her "boyfriend" and awaited an excited answer. The boy nodded yes and hid his face with his hand as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What kind of fun?" Liz asked again, meanwhile Kid was leaning by Siren, trying to make sure she was alright, and also totally ignoring the conversation at hand.

"Well, once we got into the bed we…" Crona rushed up behind Patty and closed her mouth with his hand, trying to avoid an even more awkward conversation.

"We played monopoly." He finished for her, slowly releasing his grip on her and trying to not seem so high-strung. Suddenly, the kitty cat from hell arrived, yawning and stretching as he greeted the company.

"Oh, you wanna know the details, do you?" Ragnarok asked as he jumped up on the kitchen counter and began to groom himself.

"Hey, Ragnarok, you want some tuna?" The cat's jaw dropped to the ground at the word, and he immediately forgot the massive amounts of blackmail that he now had on his meister.

Crona jumped to the kitchen and opened up a can, the Cat-Sword instantaneously teleported to the location of the tuna and began to chow down. Crisis averted.

"Crona, you better not have done anything _naughty_ with my sister, because if you did, I'll have to murder you."

"I… I-I-I d-did n-n-nothing!" He shivered in place, eyes darting around the room as he tried to find something clever to turn her attention to.

"Anyways! W-w-who is the g-girl a-ag-again?"

_'That bastard is totally guilty.' _Liz thought to herself as she planned his death. _'I can't make too much of a scene right now, but as soon as I get the chance, Pinky is gonna die.'_

"The girl is Siren. She's a reaper, like me, but for some reason she couldn't defend herself when…" Kid was interrupted yet again by a forceful bite to the neck. Siren had awakened and grabbed him and was currently trying to, apparently, be a vampire.

"Siren! What the hell?!" Liz yelled as she smacked her in the face and forced her off of him. Kid, still shocked, fell to the ground holding his neck, yet also checking to make sure Siren was okay.

"Liz! You can't just hit her like that!"

"She was trying to kill you!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter that she tried to kill you?"

"I can handle a little bite, but you may have hurt her badly." Kid raised himself and put a hand on Siren's cheek, checking the red spot and making sure she was okay. Siren just stood there, motionless.

"You bitch!" Siren yelled as she ran past Kid and grabbed Liz by the sides and tried throwing her down. Liz tried to push her off, but she only stopped once Kid grabbed her from behind and sat down with her in his arms.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Siren kicked and yelled and screamed, but Kid kept her stationed in his arms. Suddenly, there was yet another knock at the door.

"I thought I told you to keep it down in there! Give it a rest, will yah? You've been at it all night!" An old man yelled from the opposite side of the door.

"Who's that?" Liz asked before biting her lip and using every bone in her body to try _not_ killing Crona right this instant.

"It's the landlord; he's in the room right below us." Crona looked down in guilt as Patty ran into the kitchen and grabbed a Popsicle from the freezer. She opened it up as she ran towards Kid and Siren and then stuffed it in Siren's mouth, which seemed to calm her down instantly.

"Maybe she isn't feeling well." Patty said as tears began to fall down Siren's cheeks. Kid lifted her up off his lap, convinced that she was now stable, and allowed her to sit on her own with no restraints.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Siren said as she removed the Popsicle from her mouth, raised herself and crossed her arms, looking to the side in embarrassment, "You're all very kind, but I can't stay here. I can't risk one of my personalities getting out of control and hurting you, as Teresa almost did just now." Siren turned to Liz and tilted her head, silently saying "I'm sorry for almost killing you."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kid raised himself off the couch as well and stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked at her.

"I have multiple personality disorder, only where most people normally forget the actions their other personalities make, I remember them, I just can't do anything to stop them. There's Teresa who thinks she's a vampire, Mia who thinks she's a child, Laura who describes the dictionary definitions of words in other peoples sentences, and Bob who, unfortunately, is a perverted man." She counted off her personalities on her fingers before turning herself towards Kid and giving him a sincere look.

"You must be a saint to have put up with me for this long. Most people would have left me on the street. Most people who _know_ me would have let me get attacked by that man. Thank you."

_'She's being normal… Wow, I hope she's like this more often than not.'_

"So we've met Mia and Teresa, how long before we meet Bob and Laura?" Liz asked, crossing her arms and looking at her without confusion in her eyes for once.

"Well, Laura rarely comes out at all, maybe once or twice a month if that. Bob is triggered by alcohol, so I abstain from it as much as possible." She began inhaling deeply, and then let out a slight "Achoo!" and then another, and another.

"Seems like you might have yourself a cold there." Kid joked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn slightly away from him in order to avoid coating him in snot.

"I'll go make some tea." Crona said as he hurried to the kitchen, got a blue teapot from one of the cabinets and began to fill it with water from the tap. Patty went into the kitchen to help him, deciding to get the cups and tea bags ready. Once he put the pot on the stove, however, Patty began to feel romantic towards him and tried to kiss his lips, but Crona was visibly embarrassed and turned away from her.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Please… Don't kiss me when your sister is around…"

"She's not actually going to hurt you, you know. I care for you, and she knows that." She brushed some hair behind his ear and he shivered at her touch. It felt so good, he just wanted to hold her and kiss her, but he couldn't, not with all these people here.

"Come on, Giraffe. Kiss me." Patty pursed her lips and leaned in to Crona. It was tempting, but he still turned away, refusing to kiss her while in the presence of company.

"Patty, please don't do it, I just don't feel comfortable."

"You mean all that we did was for nothing? You don't want to kiss me anymore?" Patty whined, her puppy dog eyes filling with tears.

"That's not it, it's just…"

"You don't like me anymore, just admit it! Everything you said was a lie!"

"That's not true, I love you, but your sister is right there…"

"Oh what, are you afraid she'll think less of you if you kiss me?"

"No, I'm afraid she'll kill me if I kiss you."

"I already told you that she's just putting on a big sister act. She's trying to act tough so that you don't hurt me. Just kiss me already!"

"Patty I…"

"Do it!" Patty grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her. He took one look at Liz and realized she was talking with Siren, and therefore not paying attention to the couple in the kitchen. Crona placed his hands on her hips and leaned down, his lips just hovering over Patty's until…

"What do you think you're doing?!" Liz screamed at the couple, mere feet away from them.

"Hi sis! We were just…"

"If you ever touch my sister again…"

"Elizabeth!" Kid shouted to her, his hands on his hips as he came into the kitchen, "I hate to intervene in your personal lives, but in order to prevent Crona any bodily harm, I must make it clear that Patty is old enough to make her own decisions as to whom she dates."

Everyone was silent for a moment until Siren walked into the kitchen as well, holding her hands together as she came up behind Kid and leaned over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" She asked innocently.

"Listen, I wouldn't be so crazy over them if all they did was kiss. Knowing that they actually, you know, did something bigger than kiss, it just makes me feel all creepy inside, like she's being taken advantage of."

"More than kiss? What do you mean, sis?" Liz sighed and then went up to Patty's ear and whispered her response.

"What?! We didn't do that!" Patty shouted, seemingly surprised that her sister would ever even think that.

"You didn't? Well, what the heck were you guys doing naked?"

"Huh? We were never naked."

"Then why are you wearing one of Crona's shirts and no pants?"

"I told you, my top got wet. We had a water fight in the bathroom." Patty looked at Crona and smiled, the boy's nervous expression soon calming down a bit because of it.

"Well, why didn't Crona let us in right away? Wasn't he putting clothes on?"

"No, he was changing out of his wet ones." Patty explained again.

"Why was the landlord mad that you were making noise then, huh?"

"We screamed a lot because the water was very, _very_ cold." Patty pretended to shiver and she covered her arms, smiling wildly at her explanation.

"The landlord thought we were killing each other until he heard Patty laughing. He was close to calling the cops." Crona grabbed his arm timidly and looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Kid noticed his behavior and smirked to himself.

"Okay, well why is Crona acting so nervous tonight, huh sis?"

"Crona is always nervous, Liz."

"I'm just a little edgy because, well, I thought that you might get mad because of the whole water fight idea." He rubbed his arm, avoiding too much eye contact with Liz, although she didn't really notice too much since she was looking at her sister.

"Phew! What a relief!" Liz began to laugh as she placed a hand on Patty's shoulder, releasing all her negative feelings towards Crona and turning them into joy that her sister found a boy who wouldn't take advantage of being alone with her.

_'Well, I guess I should have expected this, Crona wouldn't know how to do it even if he took a class in it.'_

"Well, Liz, the rain is letting up. I think it's time we leave these lovebirds alone to continue their water fight." Kid placed a hand on Liz's shoulder, pointing his head slightly towards the door.

"Patty, aren't you coming home with us?"

"No, Crona and I wanna play some more, right?" The excited girl turned to her boyfriend, whom was still nervously fidgeting a bit. He nodded his head yes as a blush came over his face.

"Well, okay then. I guess it's safe, just don't burn the building down, okay?" Liz crossed her arms and smiled.

"Oh, Liz, can you take Siren outside for a moment, there's something I have to tell these two in private." Kid asked, his arms folded and a slight, relaxed grin on his face.

"Sure." Liz said as she took Siren's hand, waved goodbye to her sister and Crona, and led her outside. Once they were out, Kid turned to the couple and sighed happily.

"Well, I'm glad you guys worked things out. But I'd also like to apologize, to both of you."

"What for, Kid? You didn't do anything."

"No, I was too hard on you today. I forced you into doing something you didn't want to do, and what's more is that I yelled at you when you didn't do it right." Kid tried to avoid mentioning the "Poem" part lest Crona become curious about it and a whole new circle of troubles arise, "And Crona, I apologize for today. I shouldn't have told you that Patty rejected you; I suppose I was trying to save you from heartbreak, but all I did was cause it. I again apologize to you, Patty, for eavesdropping on your conversation with your sister and then telling Crona about it. My actions today were very disrespectful to the both of you, and I hope you can forgive me." Kid bowed to them humbly, and then raised himself to look at them. Crona seemed shocked, and Patty seemed confused.

"Kid, you didn't have to apologize. We know you were an idiot, so we forgave you a long time ago, you just didn't know it!" Patty laughed and then smiled as she held onto Crona's arm.

"Well, I have a new friend that I must go and take care of now, I will see you both some other time." Kid began to walk away, the couple following him to the door as he did so.

"Good luck with your novel, Kid! Since I won't be bothering you tonight, I bet you'll get lots of writing done!" Patty waved as if she was seeing him off on the Titanic, a cheerful smile on her face the entire time. Crona waved too, only more subtly.

Kid just smiled at them as he walked out the door, leaving the couple to their concealment within the apartment as the door closed behind him.

"Phew… That was close, Patty."

"Why are you so worried about them finding out about the stuff we did?" She asked as she turned to him, her arms crossed lightly.

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right for us to tell anyone. I feel like it's our little secret."

"Oh. Okay, it makes sense if you put it that way." Patty grabbed his hands and looked into his lilac eyes. He felt a wave of peace come over his body, and he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck.

Patty laughed at the ticklish feeling, smiling happily as she whispered in his ear…

"Crona, you want to make another little secret?" He seemed to shake a bit as he thought about what those words meant.

_'Again? She wants to do it with me again?! She really does like me!'_ He happily thought as he nodded yes onto her neck and then brought himself to face her. She jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him softly as he held her back in his arms. He carried her to the bedroom, a flow of that warm cookie feeling drifting throughout his body as he did so…

* * *

**Yeaaaah... Well there's no cliffhanger there... 0.0**

**I'm honestly kind of weirded out by this chapter. Obviously Siren is not going to make Kid's life any easier, and yet he takes her on so kindly, which is sweet, but Siren in my opinion is turning out to be a strange character. I like how random I can make her, she can do almost anything I want her to do and it's easily justified, but at the same time I'm not sure if I like her. Oh well, this is only the second chapter that she's been in, maybe she'll begin to grow on us all.**

**I'm also weirded out by the way I wrote it, something about the flow is bothering me. After around my five hundreth time of reading it, I should be able to figure out whats irritating me and change it (Just like in my chess set, Kid wasn't coming out the way I wanted him to, so I smashed him and made a new one, which came out 10 times better. But now his size is irritating me since he's tall now, and I didn't want him to be so damn tall! *Grabs a hammer* I know what I must do...) just to soothe my brain. I might not be a perfectionist, but it does bother me when things just don't seem right in my work.**

**My father and I have been having this intense battle over whether or not Crona is a boy. He votes girl because he wears a "dress" even though I already told him that the boy doesn't really have a choice since he was ruled by his mother all his life and that's probably all she gave him to wear. I honestly believe he's a boy, although I entertain the thought of him being a girl every now and then just because I can.**

**Of course, I made him a boy for this story and my other stories simply because that's how I see him. I think if I would have read the manga first and then saw the show, my mind would think differently, mostly because I see him as being more feminine in the manga for some reason.**

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy it and I hope that soon I can get the next chapter out and figure out what's bothering me with this chapter.**

**Btw, keep reviewing, please! I love your reviews, your kind words are what keep me writing! A review is a writer's gasoline, just remember that, everyone!**

**To everyone whom has reviewed/favorited/followed this story so far, I love you and here is a cyber cookie! *Hands you your favorite kind of cookie* Your support means alot to me, no, it means EVERYTHING to me (Okay maybe not EVERYTHING in the whole wide world but it sure does feel awesome to know people enjoy your hard work!), thank you all!**

**Again, thank you, thank you, and thank you some more!**

**Until next update...**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	14. Writer's Tea

**Oh how I love this chapter! I actually got the inspiration for it from a review that a guest had made on this story. I was sort of Writer's Blocked (Again, what a surprise) and couldn't figure out where the story would go after they left Crona's house.**

**I'm also in love with this chapter because, well, you'll figure it out at the end, I refuse to spoil anything!**

**And here is chapter 14...**

**~8*Writer's Tea*8~**

* * *

Kid led the girls through the dark city, making a beeline for the mansion. He periodically looked behind his shoulder to ensure that both Liz and Siren were still there. Siren seemed to still be in her dominant personality, so he was calm in the fact that she won't be trying to kill him again anytime soon.

Once they arrived, Siren's eyes lit up wide. She was fascinated by the home, even more so as she walked inside.

Liz walked up to her bedroom, holding her phone and staring at it with interest.

_'Must be her boyfriend. Everyone seems to be paired up with someone now.' _Kid looked at Siren as she happily walked around the living room, her eyes filled with enthusiasm and delight as she spun around in a circle.

"This place is amazing!" She cried, her voice seeming to echo throughout the empty halls.

"I guess we should get you washed up and into some dry clothes before you catch some nasty virus. Come with me." Kid held her hand softly as he led her up the stairs. Siren was still amazed by the place, barely even noticing that he was dragging her into the bathroom.

"Your bathtub is huge! You could fit twenty people in it!" She shouted once they walked inside and Kid closed the door. It wasn't truly that big, maybe two people could fit in it, but not twenty. Kid reasoned that she must be Mia right now, due to her current childish behavior.

As Siren continued to spin around the bathroom, Kid was looking throughout the cabinets searching for the things she'd need for her bath.

"Here's a towel, a washcloth and some soap, but only use a little because…" Siren grabbed the soap bottle from his hands before he could finish his sentence and began to flip it upside down, watching the liquid rush to the top of the container as she stared at it, mesmerized by the light blue color.

"It's 100% natural and made with essential oils, so if you use too much it might burn a little…" He trailed off as he realized the girl was totally not paying attention to a single word he was saying.

"It's sooo pretty…" She said as she began opening the bottle. He grabbed it away from her hands before she could fully unlatch the top, and then he looked at her scoldingly.

"Siren, what did I just say to…"

"My name is not Siren, I told you to call me Mia!" She crossed her arms and pouted. Kid sighed and nodded his head, this was not going well.

"Forget it, _Mia_, get in the tub, I'll wash you." Siren seemed to agree with his request as she began to take off her clothing. Kid respectfully looked elsewhere until she was in the tub, holding her legs up to her chin.

Kid turned on the warm water, patiently waiting for it to fill up as the girl ran her fingers within it, playing with the water contentedly.

The water reached up to her chest within a short period of time, and he shut it off before it got any further. He squeezed a little bit of the soap onto the washcloth, dipped it slightly into the water and then sat behind her as he began rubbing the soap onto her skin.

As Siren became more lucid, she realized what was happening, and she wasn't sure if it was truly appropriate or not. He was a young man, and she was a young woman, should he really be washing her down? Maybe he just wasn't shy about things like this, maybe he wasn't a pervert like every other man in the universe, reasoning with the fact that he was being serious about this and not drooling over her naked body. Maybe this one guy was different from the rest of the men she's met…

88888888

After she dried off, Kid gave her some of Patty's pajamas to wear. They fit her well, but she continuously insisted that the top button be undone since it was irritating her neck, but Kid wouldn't have it, so the two spent around twenty minutes buttoning and unbuttoning and re-buttoning the top. That is until Siren got pissed and tore the button off.

Then of course there was the sleeping situation. Kid wanted Siren to sleep in Patty's bed. Siren, on the other hand, was in her Mia personality and didn't want to be out of Kid's sight. They finally settled their dispute when Siren passed out on Kid's bed, and Kid decided that he just wasn't going to sleep that night.

And so, there he was, sitting at his desk for the past two hours, staring at the ever taunting empty blank page on his laptop screen. That flashing black line irritated him to no end. Why on earth couldn't he get his writing vigor back? Why was it only there that one night, the one night that he didn't have the ability to write out his words? Why on earth did the God of Literature hate him so damn much?

He looked to the broken window. It was covered with duct tape and newspaper in order to cover up the giant hole from when Patty threw his dresser drawers out of it. Kid took good care to make sure all the tiny bits of broken glass from that awful moment in time had been cleaned up, along with his destroyed dresser. However, now that he no longer had said dresser, he had to find room on the hangers in his closet to fit all the extra clothes. So now his closet looked like it was about to throw up due to all the extra shirts and pants that were packed in there. Poor Kid couldn't win at all these past few days.

But now he was really ticked off. He has all the time in the world, a nice computer, plenty of experiences to draw inspiration from, and he can't figure out anything. He decides that a cup of tea might help, so he leaves his desk and heads downstairs, hands in his pockets as his mind numbingly spins in circles, trying to get at least a touch of creative activity going.

Unfortunately, the only tea left is a Monkey Oolong Cinnamon Tea, which was extremely expensive since Patty bought an entire pound of it simply because it had Monkey in the name.

Kid wasn't exactly crazy about this tea; it had a strange flavor and was very powerful if it wasn't made just right. The first time the group had it, Patty let it sit for thirty two minutes. The flavor was so overpowering that it could shoot you halfway across the room at the first sip, and what's more is that no one was crazy about that specific overpowering flavor, even when mixed with water it was still very strange.

Sure, there are many people in the world who like it, but Kid wasn't one of those people. But this was the only tea he had, and he desperately needed some before he fell asleep on his laptop. Coffee would be a huge mistake; so much caffeine this late at night would have him cleaning the house top to bottom until morning. He didn't need the motivation to clean, he just needed to write.

Kid put two teaspoons of the tea into a special kettle, a ceramic blue one with a black dragon design on the side. He couldn't put it directly on the stove, so he had to warm up some water in a regular metal kettle first, and then pour it into the blue one to make the tea.

While waiting for the water to heat up, Kid decided to go back up stairs and check on Siren to make sure she was alright. He didn't know how she acted at night, she could have night terrors or even sleep walk; the possibilities of what could happen with that girl are nearly endless. He just prayed that she hadn't already killed Liz.

He opened the door to his room and peeked in at her, the dark haired girl facing the door as a straight line of light from the hallway shun onto her face, illuminating her features.

He smiled when he noticed how peaceful she looked, an entire contrast to her previous personality. He knew that her condition wasn't her fault, but he also knew that she was probably going to be very hard to control at times, and he questioned whether or not he was up for the challenge.

But she seemed to have a hold on him somehow, like he already dedicated a portion of his life to protecting her even though he's only known her a few hours. Maybe their relationship would grow and he'd become like a brother to her. Maybe he truly was her brother in some sense; it would explain their nearly identical features.

The girl began to stir in her sleep, so he walked into the room quietly to ensure she was alright. He got closer and closer to the bed until he was right by her, hovering over her body as he contemplated how he would react should she do something unpredictable. She moved her arm so that it laid upon her chest, and then she took a deep breath before becoming seemingly lifeless again. He noticed how her entire body moved slightly as she breathed; slow, soft, subtle movements that made him feel oddly calm inside. He smiled, knowing that she was alright, and he turned around to head towards the door.

Suddenly, the whistle of the kettle began to ring throughout the house, and the once calm girl's eyes shot open in an instant as she jumped out of the bed, her black hair falling in front of her face as she did so.

Kid turned around at the sound and jumped back a bit when he noticed how close she was to his face.

"What do you want with me?" She asked in an evil voice before fainting again and falling back to sleep.

_'What the hell just happened?' _Kid asked as he looked down at the girl, his mouth still wide open in shock. He stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out what he should do, and then he leaned down to her body and picked her up before placing her back on the bed.

He gave out a sigh of relief and turned on his heels, heading out of the room as quick as he could in order to avoid yet another burst of bizarre actions from Siren the Reaper.

88888888

Kid sat down at the kitchen table, a black tea mug in his hands as he prepared himself for the eruption of cinnamon flavor that he was about to put in his mouth. But just as he was raising the cup to his lips, he paused, thinking that there must be something he can put in this stuff to make it less powerful. He placed the cup back down onto the table and slightly moved his chair backwards; careful not to make much noise for fear that Siren may have another episode from the sound. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of milk, only to be surprised with the fact that it was, indeed, completely empty.

"Dammit! Patty, I'm going to kill you someday, I swear it." He almost squished the empty carton in his fist as he thought about what on earth possessed her to leave it in the fridge. He told her at least a thousand times that when something is finished, you put it in the _trash, not _back where you got it from_. _

_'Let her drive Crona crazy with her bull crap for a while, he'll be sending her back home very soon.'_

He threw the bottle away and then headed back to the fridge, hoping that maybe the creamer container would at least have a drop left.

"Coconut Vanilla Wafer Cream Dream creamer. Nothing like a good old fashioned sugar rush to put alongside your caffeine buzz first thing in the morning. Maybe it will kick the cinnamon flavor down a notch." He shook it once and realized it was almost entirely full, so he went along with his idea and poured some into the tea until it was almost totally white.

He picked up the mug in both his hands, put it to his lips, and tilted the ceramic cup up a little to allow the Cinnamon Coconut Vanilla flavor to drift onto his taste buds, which created a satisfying taste within his mouth that left him wanting more. His eyes widened as he gulped the tea down, his actions resembling someone who hadn't drank anything in months. Something about the way the sugary goodness held onto the cinnamon warlord and hugged the taste until it was no longer overpowering, but just right, sweet and yet tinted with spice. It was the most amazing tea he ever drank.

What's more is that once he was done with it, he found his fingers tapping madly against the cup, lightly stating to him that he should be writing. And then, suddenly his mind opened up into a world of ideas, events and twists and turns, all the things that he was going to write about last night, only doubled this time! He smiled as he thought more and more, inspiration trickling throughout his body like a waterfall, and then he looked down at the cup and slightly caressed it.

"I'm in love." He whispered before running to pour more of the amazing wonder tea into his cup.

He ran upstairs, a full mug in his hands as he rushed through the door of his bedroom and tapped his laptop out of sleep mode. His fingers blazed across the keyboard faster than lightning, the ideas flowing like rain from the sky. Finally he was able to witness the words as they appeared on the screen. His character was coming to life before his eyes, being born from his very fingertips.

His character's name was Simon Day; he's a detective who ends up falling in love with one of his clients whose sister was brutally murdered. Throughout the case he realizes his love does not seem to share the same feelings as he, but instead finds out she is married. Soon more and more women are being killed throughout the city in the same way as his client's sister, but as he finds out more about his client and more about the patterns of the murders, he realizes that…

"…the murderer is her husband. Brilliant! I am the most amazing murder mystery author that there is!" Kid fist pumped the air as he finished writing the plotline, quickly covering his mouth once he realized that Siren was still asleep. In order to avoid her awakening again, he grabbed his laptop and his tea and headed out of the room, figuring that sitting outside on the porch may provide some more inspiration, and give him a chance to boast without making a disturbance of himself.

88888888

"This is all coming along so fantastically! The words are just flowing right out of me like a waterfall! Oh how great it feels to finally be a… oh no…" Kid paused as he read the sentence he just wrote. It was a perfect sentence no doubt, as were all the other thirty seven pages he had written within the past three hours that he had been writing, but something was wrong…

_"He looked up to the midnight sky, hope in his eyes as he thought of her, the beautiful damsel that had tainted his mind and filled his heart with lust and desire. Sure she was married, but he didn't care, he loved her, and to prove his love for her, he was going to put away the bastard who killed her sister. Maybe then she'd return the favor, maybe then she'd actually leave that scumbag of a husband and be with the man who will truly treat her with dignity and respect." _

Kid's eyes were beginning to strain as he continued to read the last sentence over and over.

_"Maybe then she'd return the favor, maybe then she'd actually leave that scumbag of a husband and be with the man who will truly treat her with dignity and respect."_

"Dammit, what is wrong!? Why can't I continue the flow, what is wrong with me?" He held his head in his hands and wept audibly, visually depressed that he couldn't continue no matter what he tried. He reached out a hand to grab his tea mug, only to realize it was entirely empty.

"Maybe that's why I can't think." He said to himself as he placed the laptop onto the patio chair beside him and got up, stretching a bit before he went back inside to get yet another cup of tea. He's had at least fifteen cups since he began to write, which also brought on many bathroom breaks, all of which contributed to him not writing straight through those three hours that he'd been out on the porch, which was irritating since he calculated that he could have written at least five extra pages within the time it took to go to the bathroom and get more tea.

What's more is that he's beginning to doze off a bit, which is also contributing to the writing factor since he has to spend double the time checking for mistakes and double the time sitting there thinking about what to write next. He had to wake up. He had to figure out something that would solve all the above problems and allow him to write straight through until morning.

His first idea would be to get a giant travel mug and then just write in the bathroom, but the bathroom isn't a very nice atmosphere for inspiration, and what if someone walks in on him? The travel mug was still a good idea though.

"Maybe I can add a touch of coffee to the tea and give it a kick…" Kid said to himself as he looked over at the coffee pot while waiting for the new batch of tea to be ready.

Once the tea was prepared, Kid tilted the blue dragon kettle and poured the dark black liquid into a cup. He then reached for the creamer and flipped it upside down over the cup, waiting a second before realizing that there was no more left. He froze, unsure of what this situation meant. He couldn't write without his Writer's Tea, he simply couldn't.

It was around 3:00AM currently, none of the stores would be open, so he couldn't just go out and buy more of the creamer.

Did this mean he was done for? Did this mean that he'd seriously have to wait until morning to write again? He planned on typing away until the sun rose up into the sky. He planned on continuing to type even after that and avoid all human contact until his masterpiece was officially finished and ready to be released into the world.

He currently had two choices, go to bed and wait until morning, or brew a cup of coffee and risk going insane.

His book was at stake here, if he went to sleep now, he might not feel like writing again for a while.

He prepared the coffee maker…

* * *

**He finally got his ass moving on his story! Yay!**

**So as you can see it's a detective novel (Kinda) and the plotline has probably been done a thousand times before (Kid doesn't need to know that though), but it's finally come to life! After fourteen flipping chapters, the first words have been written...**

**As for the tea, I've actually made it with several different combinations before, all having different effects (Okay not really, they all get me pretty hyper and wanting to write). One that I enjoyed a lot was Chai mixed with Green Tea mixed with milk that had previously been mixed with monk fruit sugar.**

**I have no clue if it has the same effect on everyone, all I know is that it's my own little secret for writing when I can't think (Although while writing this I was drinking Strawberry+Rose Champagne Tranquility I believe. I thought that I had a tea in the cabinet called Monkey Oolong Cinnamon but I don't, so I think I saw it in the store and so that is what caused me to add it into the story.)**

**I still haven't found out what I'm going to name Kid's novel. It'll probably come to me eventually, soon as my dog stops being a jerk about me writing. He just came up to my ear and whined in it like a baby. I'm not the only person in this house who can play with him and yet he constantly expects me to drop what I'm doing and entertain him. Sigh, I love him though.**

**As for doing a grammar/spelling whatev check on this story, I've read it over a thousand times but I still keep thinking that something is wrong, so if anyone spots a mistake, please tell me so that I can silence my brain and fix it before I explode. In the meantime I will continue to read this over until my eyes bleed. *Stares at screen***

**Well, that's it for now! Imma go drink my tea and watch lightning strike things. Tata!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	15. Hard Day's Night

**Jeez, I woke up sick today so that could either be a good thing or a bad thing for my writing. Either way, I won't be going to sleep tonight so I figured I'll get this posted since I wrote it last night.**

**I'm really happy with where this story is going and I'm really hoping I can keep this up. I'm upset that I'm not posting each day like I used to, but this is a pretty steady pace for updating, right?**

**Alright, now then...**

**~8*Hard Day's Night*8~**

* * *

Kid was typing up sentences faster than lightning. Whenever he got stumped and wasn't sure on what to write next, he got up and cleaned whatever he could. For three entire hours he seemed to zoom around the entire house, writing, then vacuuming, writing, then sweeping, writing, then dusting, writing, then cleaning the counters. He was a tornado of cleanliness and creativity.

The words had begun to flow just like they had before his first writer's block, and the inspiration really started to pile up as the sun began to rise on the horizon and he got to witness every step it took into the sky. Soon, his story was at ninety eight pages, and he came to a very interesting situation with his two main characters.

_"She looked stunning underneath the moonlight, the white orb in the sky perfectly illuminating her fine, doll-like features. She was beautiful, and tender, and graceful, and she wanted to show him just how grateful she was to Simon for taking on this case and working day and night to find out who killed her precious sister._

_But Simon knew exactly who the killer was now, what he didn't know was how to tell Tess that it was her own husband. Sure, Simon and Tess had been seeing each other for a while now, ever since Simon confessed his love for her, but Tess was still very much in love with her husband and was majorly caught in-between her affections for the two young men._

_"Tess, I have to tell you something important. It involves the murder of your sister…" Simon began, his eyes trying not to meet her gaze. Tess's eyes widened up with anxiety as she came closer to him, silently begging to know what he had to say._

_"I know who the murderer is…" He began, "but I'm afraid you won't like what I'm about to tell you next."_

_"Who… Who is it, Simon? Tell me! I have to know!"_

_"It's Reginald Freeman, your husband." Tess's eyes grew wide with pain and she backhanded him across the face, believing that it was simply his hatred and jealousy towards Reginald that would cause him to make such an accusation._

_"Show me the evidence if you truly believe it to be him! My husband would never harm a soul, you're lying just so that you can have me to yourself by putting him in jail."_

_"Tess, all the evidence points against him. Hell, he even admits to being in Betty's home on the night of the murder!"_

_"He was upstairs sick in bed! I was at work and Betty was taking care of him, we told you this already, Detective Day!"_

_"But nobody else could have done it, if an intruder had killed Betty, why didn't Reginald hear something going on downstairs and try to help her?"_

_"Because… Because he was asleep! My husband is a very sound sleeper, Mr. Day, he could sleep through a train wreck. I'm telling you, he did not kill my sister! The window was broken and everything, someone obviously came in and killed her while Reginald was asleep." Tess began to look nervous and she bit at her lip as she awaited Simon's response._

_"Tess, from the placement of the shards of glass on the ground in front of the window on both the inside and the outside of the house, it's obvious to conclude that the window was broken from inside. Reginald was only trying to cover things up and make it seem like an intrusion."_

_"… Well… Maybe the intruder came in through the door but got out through the window in a hurry…"_

_"There were no signs of forced entry, Tess."_

_"Maybe Betty let him in! Maybe it was someone she knew…"_

_"She knew your husband."_

_"Damn you, Day! It wasn't him! It wasn't" Tess fell into Simon's arms, hitting him feverously with her fists in a fit of sadness._

_"Tess, I know this is hard to take, but I wouldn't ever lie to you. It hurts me to even tell you this, because I knew it would hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you, because I love you." Simon said as he reached his hands up to her cheeks and tilted her face to look straight at him."_

"Damn is that sappy. Oh well, this is how unknown authors get readers, my audience will eat this up." Kid said to himself as he paused and thought about what should happen next. There was so much stuff that Simon and Tess could do, it was almost sickening to not take this as an advantage to really attract readers. If he wrote a super steamy romance scene, he'd definitely attract a good amount of female readers, who make up at least 62% of the readers in the world. That might give him a good popularity boost, and afterwards he wouldn't need to sell sex to his fans anymore. All he had to do was type those steamy words into his masterpiece.

Only thing was, he couldn't bring himself to write it.

He simply couldn't.

Not without thinking about her…

_'We had dinner together the day after we met, again the day after that, and the day after that. Soon, whatever time I wasn't spending on the mission, I was spending with her._

_And then one night she suggested that we spend the night together looking up at the stars. One thing lead to another, and our passion filled hearts released all the built up tension we had been developing over that short time period. It was then that I lost my purity to a girl I had known only a week. It was sickening, and yet I still loved her with all my heart._

_I lost all sight of the mission at hand and became inflamed with a desire for her, to see her every second of the day. I knew it was wrong, but I needed her._

_I loved her, and as time went by, our love grew and grew more and more. Every single second of the day that I could steal away, I would be with her, in her apartment, in her room, in her bed. It felt like she had put a spell on me. Never had I acted so stupid and foolish, never had I acted emotionally instead of rationally. I still beat myself up over what a complete fool I was. I was such an idiot, and yet I couldn't bring myself to stop. What's worse is that I think I still have feelings for that woman, that awful, beautiful bitch…'_

Kid shook the thought from his mind. The very idea of Suki Sakura, her gorgeous face and fine figure, the way she laughed and the way she was able to so easily seduce him to get him to do _anything_ sickened him to the bone. Kid didn't like being manipulated, and she had manipulated him badly. But still having feelings for her? Could he still have feelings for that wicked woman? Why would he after the heartache she caused him?

He knew she wasn't a witch, and yet he still felt like she must have used some sort of magic to pull him in and make him stay. No way would he irrationally drop everything he had for a woman he barely even knew just because he thought he loved her, unless it was true love, and that they were meant by destiny to be together, even if she was an evil woman.

Kid looked back at the page on the screen. So many good, action packed, mystery filled, and romantic words of literary genius were already written and were holding this thing together. Why would he ruin it with a sex scene simply to appease a few thousand women who would buy the book simply for it? He didn't really want to be known for that one sell out scene, did he? Even if it would be a good popularity boost, Kid decided to continue on with the book and not add the scene.

88888888

Kid was now up to his hundred and tenth page, and he decided to take a quick break, allow his computer to charge in the bedroom, and begin working on breakfast for everyone. But just as he was about to grab a carton of eggs from the fridge, he heard a blood curdling scream come from upstairs.

"Get away from me, you psycho bitch!" Liz screamed at the top of her lungs. Kid put the eggs down on the counter gently and quickly walked upstairs to see what Siren was doing to her.

"Can we ever have a normal morning in this household?" Kid sighed as he walked down the hallway and entered Liz and Patty's room. He took one look at the scene and realized his question was answered for him.

No.

Siren was standing over Liz on top of the bed, the head of one of Patty's giraffe toys inside of her mouth as she held the torn up body in both of her hands. Liz was trying to raise her legs up so she could run away without knocking her over, but once she noticed Kid had been alerted to the scene, she was quick to let him deal with her.

"Get her away from me!" Liz cried as Siren turned around to greet Kid with a sensual grin on her face as she dropped the giraffe head from her mouth.

"Siren, what the hell do you think you're doing to Liz?"

"She had to wake up. It's been too long and the werewolves are going to find us if she doesn't go and find some magic mushrooms for the invisibility brew." Siren smiled before falling down on Liz's legs, causing her to shriek in pain as she did so.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Liz and Kid seemed to say in unison. Kid sighed and covered his face in his hands, trying to figure out what to do with her.

"Um, Siren…"

"No, Willy, call me Teresa."

"Willy? Wait, wha-"

"You… Wait here." Siren got up and ran out of the room, running into Kid's room and slamming the door shut. Liz and Kid stared at each other, Liz having a very angered look on her face.

"You can't keep her."

"Liz, I know she's being a handful but I can't just turn her loose like some animal."

"She. Is. A. Psycho! She's going to kill one of us in our sleep, I know she will!"

"Listen, maybe my dad can figure out something to do with-" Kid was interrupted by the sound of several small bangs, like bricks falling onto his bedroom floor, followed by one giant bang that sounded like yet another piece of furniture being thrown onto the ground. Kid ran to his room faster than lightning and opened the door to reveal his bookcase turned over, all his books scattered around the floor, and Siren sitting on top of the bookcase holding a golden chain.

"I found it!" She exclaimed as she turned to Kid with a smile and waved the chain back and forth.

"What the hell did you do that for, Siren?!" Kid yelled at the top of his lungs. What was up with women coming into his bedroom and destroying things?

"Well, last night I found this chain under your bed and wanted to see how far it would go if I threw it, but then I remembered that I wanted to give it back to you since I figured you had lost it. So…" Siren got up from off the bookcase and handed him the chain, smiling happily as he took it and a depressed frown entered his lips.

"Oh… This." He sighed as it shined within his hands as he moved it, looking closely at the tiny silver heart that was attached to it. Upon it were the initials "K.S."

"What's wrong?" Siren asked as she placed a hand on his cheek and raised his head gently to see eye to eye with her. He looked at her for a second and then turned away forcefully, sticking the chain into his pocket as he left the room and went back downstairs.

Just as he left, Liz came over to the room entranceway and looked at Siren, whom was visibly saddened by him turning away like that.

"What's wrong with him?" Siren asked as she watched his figure disappear down the stairs, her silly expression exchanged for an almost heartbroken one.

"He's been a little moody lately. Don't worry too much about him." Liz said as she walked away from the sad girl, following Kid's footsteps.

* * *

**So we learn a bit more about Kid's past heartbreak.**

**Well, we apparently know she was 1. Manipulative 2. Beautiful and 3. A bitch, or so according to Kid.**

**Seems like the story is now sailing in the right direction! Whoo! But Crona and Patty aren't out of the story forever, trust me, things are about to get crazy between all of them, I've got some crazy shiz up my sleeves just waiting to be written out.**

**I've been super lazy lately and not wanting to write, so tonight I'm forcing myself to drink tea and stay up long enough to at least finish another chapter and a oneshot. Yep, I'm going commando on myself! No more fooling around with sleeping all day and getting no work done... Oh crap the tea pot is screaming, I gotta go before my dad wakes up...**

**Bye bye for now!**

**EDIT: I just realized I had Kid write 110 pages in one day. Since that seems crazy and unrealistic (C'mon, what part of the show is actually realistic?), I decided to explain my reasoning...**

**I once read in this book about mental disorders that there is one type of disorder that can actually cause a person to write an entire novel within two to three days! Quite honestly, I think that's pretty darn cool, despite the fact that it might be a sign that you're going crazy. So yeah... gee I wish I had that.**

**There is my explanation.**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	16. Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast

**This chapter is the result of me surfing the web for funny pictures until 6:30 in the morning, and then realizing that as long as I'm up I may as well get my ass moving on this story *Takes a bite of a peanut butter sandwich*, and so, here we are with day 3, I believe, of the story.**

**I can't believe it's taken sixteen flipping chapters before we reach day three, but who cares? That means it will be a longer time before this thing ends, and thats a good thing :)**

**Well, don't let me keep you too long, here is chapter 16...**

**~8*Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast*8~**

* * *

The two girls sat down at the kitchen table as Kid hurriedly rushed around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone.

Then of course the doorbell began to ring five thousand times, and it became quite obvious to everyone as to who was at the front door.

"Can someone let Patty in?" Kid asked as he mixed some pancake batter. Liz lazily got up from her chair and began walking towards the door, the bell still dinging over and over each step that she took towards letting the impatient girl inside.

"How do you know who it is?" Siren asked Kid as he switched his tasks and began to crack some eggs into a pan.

"Nobody else I know rings the doorbell a million times."` He answered simply, not even bothering to look at the girl.

"I'm baaaaaack!" Patty yelled the minute the door was opened. Crona shyly walked in behind her as she took off and began running around the house with her arms outstretched.

Luckily, today they were both fully clothed.

Patty zoomed into the kitchen, ran behind Kid and hugged him as hard as she could, causing him to drop an egg on the floor in his surprise.

"Hi, Kiddo! Did you miss me? Did you finish your legendary book?!" She hurriedly asked as she jumped up and down slightly, him still being held hostage in her arms.

"Patty, it hasn't even been a full day since I saw you last…"

"It's been long enough, this is the longest I've ever been away from you!"

"No it's-"

"Crona! Come and give Kid a big hug with me!" Patty yelled, her timid little boyfriend trying his best not to make eye contact with Liz as he obeyed her request and came into the kitchen.

"Crona, get her off of me." Kid asked exasperatingly as Patty seemed to hold him tighter. Meanwhile, Siren was still at the table, chuckling at the scene before her.

_'Is this what a family is like?' _She wondered as Patty released Kid and ran to her sister, hugging her even tighter as she jumped into her arms.

"Big sis, I missed you so much!" Liz patted her back, still exhausted from being rudely awakened by Siren.

"Yes, sis, I missed you too."

"So, Crona, will you and Patty be joining us for breakfast?" Kid took a look at Crona's outfit. He was wearing the dress shirt that he had given him with the suit, and he was wearing blue jeans along with some sleek dress shoes. It was simply strange to see Crona in something so dressy so early in the morning; it almost looked like he was going on a fancy date.

"Well, actually, Patty and I were planning on going out to eat breakfast with Soul and Maka today. We just dropped by to say hi and let you know Patty is still alive."

_'Is he planning on keeping her or something?'_ Kid thought to himself as he conjured up something to say to that.

"Oh, where are you guys eating at?" Right at that moment Liz came in with Patty upon her shoulders.

"Zully's! We're going to Zully's!" Patty shouted as she lightly patted her sister's head.

"Zully's? The steakhouse in the mall? You're going to a steakhouse for breakfast?" Kid was shocked that they'd all be eating such a heavy meal so early in the morning.

"Well yeah, by the time we all get there we're gonna be hungry enough to eat a cow anyhow." Patty said as she slowly got off her sister's back and came around into the circle of people.

"Oh, well, I hope you guys have a good time there." Kid said as he continued cooking.

"Huh? You're coming too silly! All you guys are coming!"

"You're inviting us to go to a steakhouse for breakfast?" Liz asked as she held her stomach and contemplated whether or not she should eat a cereal bar to hold her over before they got there; it would either keep her from killing everyone out of hunger or it would fill her up too much for the ginormous meal at Zully's. She was really looking forward to just having pancakes and eggs, a steak might be too eccentric right now.

"Of course! Then we're gonna go to the park and then after that we're gonna go to the movies and after that we're gonna go to lunch and after THAT…" Patty paused and tried to remember that last few things Maka and Soul had invited them to do today, "… oh yeah! We're going to Maka and Soul's to chill and play games."

Kid pondered whether or not Siren could handle all that excitement today, he took note of the fact that she didn't exactly act her best around new people, but maybe Maka will be able to calm her down and get her to not have so many episodes while they're out and about.

"Well, you guys, aren't you coming?" Patty waited for a response from everyone. Liz, not wanting to hurt her sister in not going but also wanting to just stay home and eat eggs, turned to Kid to make a decision. She too thought it would be a bad idea to bring Siren out in public today, considering the way she acted this morning.

"Okay, Liz, go get dressed and find something for Siren to wear. You two wait here while we all get dressed, okay?" Kid turned off the stove and began putting stuff away as Liz sighed in the background and grabbed Siren's hand before walking her towards the stairs. Kid followed soon after and soon Patty and Crona were left alone in the kitchen.

Crona looked a little bit upset about inviting everyone else along with them to go and see Maka and Soul. He held his arms and looked down, almost pouting as he turned slightly away from Patty.

"What's wrong, Crona?" She asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to her and held his chin to the shoulder she had her fingers upon, touching them lightly.

"I kinda wanted it to be just us. I was looking forward to telling Maka about you and me without a whole group of people there."

"Crona, everyone in the group is a good friend of yours… except maybe that one girl Kid brought home… but you can still tell Maka about us, even if we will be in a group."

"But what if Kid and Liz start talking about all the stuff that happened last night? I know that Kid found out about what we did, what if he tells Maka?"

"He'd never do that, and how do you know that he found out?"

"Kid isn't stupid. He looked at me weird last night when he was leaving, it was like… he had just caught me doing something wrong."

"Well, so what if he knows? Who cares?"

"I told you, I wanted it to be something special that only you and I knew about." Crona turned his head away from his chin and came to face her, his eyes looking a little glassy and tired.

"Well, that was ruined when Ragnarok came into the room."

"He was asleep most of the time, but still…" Crona walked a little bit closer to her and placed a hand on hers and held it kindly, "…it was so special and wonderful. I really enjoyed spending the night with you, I…" Crona turned away from her and blushed heavily before turning back to her and coming a little closer to her face, "…I want to be close to you every night." He felt butterflies drift into his stomach as the words floated off his tongue. Patty was smiling widely and she pulled him in for a hug, placing her head upon his chest.

"Crona, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She looked up into those lilac eyes and began to lean in for a kiss. Crona was an expert at this now, and he closed the distance between them, a sweet feeling moving freely throughout his body as their lips touched.

Just then, Kid came down the stairs and stumbled upon the lovers in the kitchen. His eyes went wide and he feared they might be embarrassed if they knew he had seen them in such a passionate moment, but they didn't seem to notice him, so he hid behind a corner, still keeping his eyes fixated upon them.

Something about their form moved him to want to keep staring at them, his gold eyes spying in an admiring way. The way they moved was so touching and loving, how Crona held her head gently as their lips slowly moved in tune with each other, how his other hand was placed firmly on her lower back. And how Patty had her arms draped around his neck, submitting to his touch and treating him like he was a king almost. He felt their love for each other filling up the entire room, their gentle sighs and moans of love filling his belly with butterflies as his eyes became heavy and he began to think about how it must feel to hold someone in your arms who truly loved you back.

He sighed a little bit himself, not quite enough to cause alarm to the lovebirds, but enough to make him cover his own mouth and worry that it might have.

He still continued to look, his eyes intent on studying their each and every movement. What made them so in love after only knowing each other for a few years? What caused that sudden change of feelings that made them want to go from only simple hugs and pats on the back to kissing and holding each other whenever they were alone?

_'It's beautiful. That's why I keep looking. That's why I can't stop looking. They're beautiful together. Why couldn't I have that? Why can't I be doing that with Suki right now? Is it because I didn't know her long enough?'_ Kid thought about it for a moment, and it did make sense. Once you know someone for a while, you get to know their likes and dislikes, their personality, how they act in certain situations, and more importantly, what role you play in their life and whether or not that role can change into a more romantic state. Maybe if he had known Suki before the romance began, he would have known better than to fall in love with her. Or maybe if his love for her had grown stronger over time, it could have prevented her from betraying him.

_'…That… That love that they show…'_ Kid's eyes began to well up with tears, _'I_ want _that too. I want it so bad.' _Depression began to take him over as he averted his gaze from the lovers and rubbed away the tears from his eyes onto the sleeve of his blue dress shirt. He knew his eyes would be red from the tears, but he couldn't allow anyone to see that he was crying, so he looked around the room for an excuse.

_'I could say that I fell and hit my face on something, or that I began to sneeze from allergies… or… Oh shoot, why can't I just say I was crying? Because then they'd ask why… and I'd have to respond, and the response would be because I'm an idiot, a total idiot.' _Kid covered his eyes and tried to make the tears stop forming, but they wouldn't. His brain was too filled up with thoughts of her and the things they shared together, sweet stolen kisses, random hugs from out of nowhere, nights filled with passion and lust, and of course the last day they shared together, the day she had broken his heart…

But there was no time for flashbacks when Liz and Siren came down the stairs, Liz wearing her usual attire, Siren wearing a small, cute yellow sundress rimmed at the edges with white flowers. It cut just above her knees and fit her perfectly.

For a moment Kid was worried that she looked too formal, but once she reached the bottom of the staircase and began twirling in circles around the room while watching the dress go up, he saw that it was just fine for such a playful girl.

"Okay everybody, let's go!" Patty said cheerfully as she ran towards the door after noticing that everyone was downstairs already. She held Crona's hand and dragged him behind her like a doll as she opened the door and ran outside. Liz followed with a tired sigh, hoping that the steakhouse has something with eggs in it, and Siren looked at Kid with a confused frown, and then a smile for no reason.

"Come on, Siren." He said as he walked up to her and gently grabbed her hand. First, she pulled away, scared of his touch, but he kept his hand out anyways and she soon relaxed herself and took it, looking at him like a child the entire time that they took their steps outside.

But something caused Kid to look behind Siren, and he noticed something very disturbing upon her lower back.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her motion abruptly, the girl becoming a little scared at his urgency.

"Wha... What is it? Is there something on me?"

"Wait just a moment..." Kid focussed his eyes on the tied bow in the back of the dress...

"Is something wrong?" Siren asked as everyone turned around to see what the emergency was. Liz facepalmed and Patty began to laugh and point as Kid hurriedly fixed the bow so that it was perfectly symmetrical.

"The left side was a little bit bigger than the right..." Kid turned his gaze to Liz angrily and pointed at her, "Liz! How could you ignore such an important detail while dressing her?! Do you want this young lady to look like she came from a dump?"

"Kid, nobody cares about that but you!" Liz said in response as she turned around and tried to ignore him.

Siren was still utterly confused as Kid held her hand again and lead her away.

"Don't worry, Siren. As long as you're around me, you'll always be perfectly symmetrical." He gave her a smile and the two continued walking, Siren beginning to wonder what kind of family she had just gotten herself into...

* * *

**I was so close to not adding that last part with the bow, and then I remembered "You know, it's been a while since Kid has done anything crazy to satisfy his neurotic tendencies..." and so I did add the last part, and I am very happy about it.**

**So, next they're actually going out in public with Siren! Let's see who can be crazier, Kid, Patty, or one of Siren's many personalities. One of them might even get chased by the cops! Hehehe!**

**I hope you all are enjoying it so far, and look forward to another chapter of KaWB, coming soon to a computer near you! (Or phone, I always read fanfiction on my phone, whatever suits your fancy.)**

**Sincerely,**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	17. We are a Family (Of Nutcases)

**Ooooh boy am I on a role tonight!**

**I am SOOO ready to write up a bazzilion chapters to this book! Whoo! Thank you sugar rush! I love you!**

**Yes so um, I'm not sure of what I'm even typing really...**

**I know that somebody is going to shoot me for this chapter though, I just know it...**

**Chapter 17:**

**~8*We are a Family*8~**

**(Of Nutcases)**

* * *

The group soon met up at the steakhouse called Zully's. Although steakhouses are usually western themed, this one was more modern, almost disco-ish.

The tables were black and vinyl textured to look like giant record discs, and there were orbs hanging from the ceiling that lit up and changed color to the music playing in the background. It wasn't at all the kind of place you'd expect to have breakfast at.

Maka and Soul had already been there for a bit and were apparently bickering about something before the group arrived. Mostly it was Maka lecturing him for this and that, and Soul just nodding and leaning on the table while staring at the lights above. He seemed very excited to see everyone walk in, because that would of course mean Maka would stop talking to him and turn her attention to someone else.

Siren wasn't comfortable around so many people that she didn't know, so she clung to Kid much in the manner that Crona did to Maka before he started to come out of his shell. Noticing her mannerisms were so close to the timid boy's, the pig tailed girl immediately took a liking to her and asked her to sit next to her so she could start chatting her up to try and make her feel more comfortable.

To make sure she didn't act out or have a breakdown, Kid sat closely next to Siren on her other side, and Liz sat next to him, then Patty next to her, then Crona on her other side, and then Soul on the other side of the pink haired meister, who was constantly leaning over him to try and gain Maka's attention, which was totally focused on Siren.

Maka had long ago noticed Siren's Sanzu lines, but couldn't find a polite way to point them out since they were so deep into conversation right now. Patty helped with that situation by shouting randomly…

"Hey! Did everyone know that Siren is a reaper like Kid?!" The group went silent as Patty retreated deep into her seat and began to sip on her coke, looking as though she never said a word.

"…Well, I think we know that now, Ms. Informant." Liz said sarcastically before gnawing on the straw that was sticking out of her drink, desperately hoping that her food would arrive soon. Kid sighed and began to drink his iced tea when Soul spoke up finally.

"So, Kid, where'd you find a girlfriend who looks like a gender bended version of yourself?" Kid did a spit take and his tea went flying right at the albino.

_'Girlfriend? That idiot, he'd going to scare Siren into thinking I'm trying to get in her pants or something.' _

"Well, she's not my girlfriend, I'm only taking care of her until she can get back home, right Siren?"

"A-actually… I don't really live in this city." Siren held her arm and shook a bit, turning to the side so that her lines were entirely visible.

"Well, you mentioned that when we found you, but we haven't exactly talked about where you're from or how we're getting you back there. You do want to go home, right?" Liz asked, leaning over Kid a bit so she could talk to her more directly.

"Well, I'm not from this state either. Nor this country…" Her eyes began to dart around the room, and everyone was suddenly interested.

"So, are you like, from Germany or Norway or something?" Soul asked, leaning down so he could look at her expression.

"Nope… I'm not even from this world." Now everyone figured she was just being strange, except for Crona whom was a little freaked out at the thought of being in the same room as an alien.

"S-s-s… so you're t-trying to t-tell us… y-you're an-an-an alie-en?" Crona stuttered as he shook in his seat. Patty giggled at his reaction to Siren and playfully patted his back.

"If that's what you want to call me. I'm from a parallel uni-" Siren was interrupted when a waiter and a waitress came out holding each person's food, placing them in front of each of them gently, the slightest clunk arriving from each plate as it hit the table. The waiter withheld Liz's food for a moment so that she'd look at him, then he smiled a pervy grin and struck a flirtatious pose.

"As for you, sweetheart, I think you're ten times hotter than all these dishes combined…" His pick up line fell flat and Liz got mad, the expression on her face showing her anger immediately.

"This is not a singles bar, you jackass. Give me my food."

"Aw, so she's feisty too, eh? How about you and I have a little fun after I get off work, here's my number." He handed her a blue card with his name and face on it, and she tore it up into pieces before getting ready to sock him. But then Kid got up and looked the guy straight in the face...

"Listen, buddy, lay one more pick up line on her and the only thing you'll be picking up is your ass once I kick it across the room, understand?" The guy nodded in fear and placed the plate in front of her, apologizing sincerely before him and the waitress both went back to where they came from.

Siren took notice of his bravery and of the kind look Liz gave to him after the incident, shyly whispering a thank you to him before turning to her food and chowing down.

_'So, he stands up for her? That's kind, and sweet. Are they all a family? Is this really what a family is? Everyone is so happy and friendly… I like this.' _Siren thought to herself as she looked over at Kid and admiringly starred at him for a moment before switching her attention back to the rest of the group.

"Anyhow, you were saying, Siren?" Maka said as she turned back to her and curiously awaited her story.

"I'm from a parallel universe. It's actually very hard to explain, but you see, there's these different…" Siren began explaining but was cut off by a very loud, annoying, boyish voice. Everyone sighed an "Oh no" before a certain blue haired meister came running in holding a giant light blue bag with the initials G.O.C. in white on the side in a Comic Sans font. Behind him was a tall woman with long black hair put back in a ponytail holding a smaller version of the same bag.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were gonna be eating at Zully's? I love this place!" Black*Star asked as he fist bumped Soul and placed his hands on his hips to try and show his greatness.

"We didn't think you'd be up this early, we were gonna invite you to come and play games later." Soul answered, a wide grin on his face as he began wondering what was in the bag Black*Star was holding.

"That'd be cool, considering I just got a new Olympus Vita 7!" Black*Star reached into the blue bag and pulled out a giant box, which was apparently home to a new video game system, the Olympus Vita 7. Soul's mouth dropped as he stared at the beautiful picture on the front, his eyes glued to the sleek black video game console.

"He actually got up really early so that we could be one of the first in line to get one. He would have gotten it sooner but he got pushed to the back of the line by a mall cop who saw him trying to punch somebody in front of him who got him upset." Tsubaki looked to the side, remembering the incident and praying that he wouldn't start talking about it in more detail.

"That guy deserved everything I gave to him and more! I would have kicked his ass straight across the mall if it hadn't been for that dumb cop who threatened to put me in the mall jail! What a loser, thinking he can cut in front of me just because his kid was in one of those weird wheely things."

"His son was disabled, Black*Star!" Tsubaki shouted, placing the blue bag she was holding in front of her mouth as if she was embarrassed about what she had said.

"Whatever, I still say I should have gotten the first one. Awesome guys like me should always get the first pick when it comes to stuff like this. Luckily, they still had one left when we got to the register." He looked down at the box and then picked up the blue bag from the floor and began placing it back inside.

"He got a game to go along with it." Tsubaki lifted the little blue bag again and took out some generic car racing game with amazing graphics and a ton of roman numerals in the name. Soul's mouth dropped again and he looked around wondering why Crona and Kid weren't jaw dropping too, they were guys weren't they? Why weren't they excited about this?

"If you want, you guys can come to my place later on and we can hook this baby up and start playing!" Black*Star yet again found out a way to make the party go to his house instead of Soul and Maka's. At least Maka was relieved that she wouldn't have to clean up after everyone if the gathering was at Black*Star and Tsubaki's house, they also wouldn't have to worry about Blair running around naked every two seconds, so it was somewhat of a win-win situation.

Crona was becoming a bit agitated at Black*Stars presence. He still really wanted to tell Maka about him dating Patty, but he couldn't find a crack in the conversation for him to slide through. On top of that, he really didn't want to tell her in front of all these people, so he decided to get up from the table abruptly out of his agitation and walk over to Maka bluntly.

He leaned over into her ear and whispered…

"I need to talk to you in private." She turned to him with concern and then agreed, and the two headed towards the bathrooms. Everyone was sort of confused and curious as to what was happening as they saw the duo walk away from the table, so the majority turned to look at Patty figuring she might know what's going on out of everybody.

Patty kept quiet until she realized all eyes were on her, and then she blurted out…

"Crona is telling Maka about how we're a couple now!" She said happily, continuing to sip on her soda afterwards as if she said nothing.

88888888

Once Crona was sure they were out of earshot, he turned to face Maka and placed his hands upon her shoulders in excitement.

"What's going on, Crona? Is something wrong?" A wide grin came onto Crona's face and he began to giggle a bit as his heart raced in excitement. He was about to tell his best friend that he, the timid, shy, antisocial boy who never knew love in his entire life, has just begun dating the total polar opposite of himself.

"Maka, last night, I… I kissed a girl." Maka began to smile and blush a bit for some reason, she was happy for him, but at the same time a part of her heart felt saddened and angered. She was also shocked that he'd even know how to kiss a girl.

"Really? Who was it?" She tried to fake as much excitement that she could, not that he'd notice.

"It... It was Patty, actually." Her mouth dropped after he announced who the lucky girl was.

_'Patty? But she's so… goofy. She really stayed still long enough for him to kiss her?' _Maka thought to herself as she placed her hands upon his arms and looked into his eyes, a strange feeling welling up within her.

"That's so great, Crona! I… I'm so happy for you..." She pulled him in for a hug, sighing somewhat sadly into his chest as she thought about it. She never thought that she'd be so upset about Crona getting a girlfriend, probably because she never in a million years would have guessed that he'd really have the guts to even ask a girl out much less actually kiss her.

Sure, she was happy that he found someone, happy that he was happy… but there was still a tiny part of her who hated the idea. He was like her little asexual teddy bear, she could cuddle him and kiss his cheek and fall asleep in his arms and it wouldn't be weird at all because he wasn't interested in dating or relationships and she was already with Soul, and Soul could care less because the more lovey dovey she got with Crona, the less lovey dovey she'd be with him.

But now that was pretty much gone, she couldn't cuddle him or fall asleep in his arms or kiss his cheek anymore because he had someone else to do all that stuff with and more now. Honestly, she was a little jealous of Patty, mostly though because it was she who got to kiss him on the lips for the very first time. Maka was secretly hoping she'd get to kiss Crona on the lips first, that maybe he'd just be curious one day about what it felt like, and he'd kiss her, and it wouldn't be romantic, but it would be cute, and it would be a sweet moment between the two of them that she'd cherish forever.

Her idea of what Crona was to her didn't make too much sense to anyone but herself, but she loved what she and Crona were. But now they might be just friends, not cuddle buddies anymore, not really anything more than simply that, friends, without the benefits of cuddling and loving without any romantic intention, as strange as that may sound.

And the thought of losing her teddy bear to Patty made her cry a bit into his chest, and he immediately believed that he had done something wrong.

"Are you okay? Aren't you happy about it?" Crona whispered into her ear. She began to cry more before looking up at him, tears overflowing within her eyes, and her hands shaking as she reached her hands up to Crona's neck and pulled him down forcefully to meet her face to face.

Patty might have stolen the first kiss from her teddy bear, but she'd steal the next.

She closed her eyes softly, and then slowly leaned forward, her lips parted perfectly, waiting for him to relax into her arms so that she could continue. Crona was freaked out by this; he wasn't supposed to do this with anybody but Patty, right? He couldn't kiss Maka, it would be wrong, it would be that thing they called cheating, and cheating was a bad thing to do, cheating was what dishonest people do... cheating was like when he went behind his friend's backs and went back to Medusa after all the kindness he was shown at the academy. It was awful and it hurt everyone, cheating was bad, and he knew that...

But then her lips met his anyways, and even though he was shaking madly and he wasn't sure of what he should do and he knew it was wrong and he felt like he was betraying Patty, he realized something after a few seconds…

He _liked_ this.

He liked it a _lot_.

He _loved_ kissing Maka.

And Maka realized that she loved kissing him too.

Even more than she loved kissing Soul.

_Much_ more.

* * *

**Gasp!**

**Crona, you naughty boy... Okay it wasn't really your fault, but still, you could have run away.**

**So yes. I felt like I wasn't getting enough shock appeal, so I threw this in for a random change of pace.**

**I quite honestly think it's pretty interesting, gives me a whole new avenue of events to choose from! I mean, ANYTHING could happen from here on... a giant T-Rex could fall from the sky and kill them both, you never know... you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens.**

**As for the whole Asexual Teddy Bear thing... Yeah... **

**Well, I see Maka as loving Crona in a friendly way, but like, a _really_ friendly way. I find it cute to think of them cuddling and snuggling but without any romantic intention, just like kids, they don't care that some people would assume they were dating, for them that was the norm and they liked it. But then of course Maka got scared that that would be taken away from her, so she wanted to have one last non-intentionally-romantic thing with him, and that would be, Tada, a kiss. Only, a kiss isn't really something you can keep non-romantic, so what on earth is going to happen to her feelings? Rollercoaster, thats what! Wee!**

**I felt obligated to add Black*Star at some point simply because he's that one character that annoys you to death, yet you can't live without him (Well, you could, but he seems to make things more interesting somehow). I felt like we could use a dash more of crazy added to this freakin train wreck (It's okay, I wanted this to be a train wreck, train wrecks are fun) and he was a surefire way to do it. I can't wait to develop his and Siren's relationship, she'd probably prefer Tsubaki's company to Black*Stars any day, but who knows, maybe she'll start seeing him as a buddy, or maybe she'll just kill him in his sleep like Liz keeps proclaiming.**

**I have no idea if the Zully's steakhouse that they went to is real or not, but if you ever go/have gone to a restaurant that looked identical to this, well, that'd be cool and I'd like to go too.**

**Again for the store Black*Star got his console at, no clue if it exists or not, but the initials stand for Game of Consoles for anyone who was wondering. It's sort of a pun on Game of Thrones. I know it makes no sense but I don't care, nothing makes sense.**

**As for his actual console, I was going to make it an Xbox or something, but that's just so cliche, you know? I'm more creative then to go with something that actually exists, so I created my own.**

**Oh, and if anyone was confused as to why they just sort of dropped the whole idea of Siren being from a parallel universe, I decided it's because they probably think she's kidding. Kid and Liz know better than anyone that she's a little bit crazy, so it explains why they aren't surprised when she says she's from a parallel universe. Heck, just a few hours ago she was trying to wake up Liz because she thought that werewolves were going to attack them.**

**If you were/weren't shocked at this chapter, let me know! I like reviews because I like to know what my readers are thinking. If you don't review, how do I know if I'm being crazy enough with my writing? That is exactly with you should press that button down there... go on, press it... Yeeeessss, presss iiiittt...**

**I know I always said I'd never grovel for reviews, but, to be honest, I'm a review addict. So, in order to prevent me from having withdrawal symptoms (Which include but are not limited to: Throwing things out of my bedroom window, drinking tea until it comes out of my eyeballs, chasing my dog and meowing, and/or putting poprocks into my bird feeder and recording the results), please press that button!**

**Some very cute birds digestive systems are at stake here...**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	18. Guilty Kissers

**Well, it's six in the morning almost and I have totally been writing this (Along with a few other things, mind you) for approximately the entire night. And guess what, I'm totally not tired! (This, of course, is bullcrap)**

**So yes, I'm totally about to fall asleep on the computer. But I won't! I'm going to go have some more tea, and write some more stuff! Because apparently I write really well when I'm half asleep...**

**Chapter 18 already? That's my age! Okay, not really. Soon it will be. Oh, how I long for the day when my age shall be symmetrical!**

**~8*Guilty Kissers*8~**

**(Aka, Kid and the Meaning of Family)**

* * *

Crona had relaxed into the kiss and was now actually enjoying it. Maka seemed to have thrown her discretion to the wind and she began to run her tongue along Crona's lips, surprising him but also pleasuring him, and yet he didn't seem to respond to her request for entrance.

She tried over and over but he refused to part his lips for her, wanting to keep it just like this and not get too crazy with things. Maka noticed that he was purposefully keeping her out for a reason, so she respected his wishes and parted from him, turning her head away slightly so that she didn't have to face him.

But then she heard Crona gasp loudly and she looked straight at him, noticing that his eyes were wide and looking directly behind her. She turned around to see what he was looking at, and saw Kid standing there with his arms crossed, his facial expression seeming very angered and disappointed.

He didn't say a word, he just walked up to Crona and smacked him across the face, not too hard, but enough to make a noise and cause Maka to jump at the unexpected action. The stripe haired boy then headed towards the bathroom door, looking back at them and shaking his head before opening it and stepping inside, leaving them in an instant.

Crona covered his mouth with his hands and shook his head, shaking a bit as he thought about what he just did. He _cheated _on the woman he loved, he betrayed Patty.

"Crona, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…" Maka tried to apologize, but she knew he was upset far beyond anything "I'm sorry" could fix. He walked away from her, heading into the bathroom with tears beginning to stream down his face.

Maka headed back to the table, crossing her arms and trying to avoid both Patty and Soul's gazes. She sat down, a deep depression flooding over her as she did so.

Soul took notice and tried to cheer her up, putting his arm around her and urging her to tell him what the matter was. But all he got in response was "It's nothing, quit asking me" over and over until he began to think about the situation…

_'Wait, if Crona was going to tell her about him dating Patty, why is she so sad? Shouldn't she be happy? She's his best friend, she should be ecstatic. She should be asking Patty when the wedding plans are. Unless… unless she's got feelings for him…'_ Soul's look of concern faded into a depression all his own and he dropped his loving hand from her shoulders, bringing it back to himself and crossing his arms before getting up from his seat and heading towards the bathroom himself.

"Geez, why's everyone so gloomy?" Black*Star asked from his chair which he had stolen from another table so that he could sit with the rest of the group. He stole one for Tsubaki too, but she had left it when Soul got up so that she could go and comfort Maka.

"I know, right? And where is my giraffe? I bet he's the reason why everyone is so gloomy! He has to come back and make us happy again!" Patty shouted from her chair, her legs were now propped up on the seat and she was sitting like a four year old would, her soda sitting upon her lap as her hands draped around it.

When Soul opened the door to the bathroom he was set aback a bit by witnessing Crona, on the ground in front of Kid, begging and crying at his feet. The two hadn't noticed him, so the scene had continued on without interruption.

"…Pl-p-please… D-don't tell her what y-you s-saw… I'll do anything! Please don't tell her, please! If she left me I'd die, I can't live without her. I love her!"

"Quit with the melodramatics, Crona. If you love her so much then why'd I catch you sucking face with Maka?" Soul's heart jumped a bit and he almost gasped, but he kept watching and listening, even though he wanted to punch Crona in the face right now.

"She kissed me! I told you, just please don't tell Patty, I don't want her to know…"

_'That I kinda believe. Shoot, why didn't I see this coming? Maka always got so damn touchy feely with Crona, I should have known something was up. How stupid was I to get involved with her when I knew she loved Crona, stupid, stupid…'_

"Liz and Patty are like sisters to me. Do you know what a brother does when his sister gets hurt by a bastard like you? He gets back at the bastard and makes sure his sister doesn't ever have to see his sorry face again."

"Kid, please! I love Patty with all my heart, I swear it! I want to marry her and be with her forever, I don't love Maka like that, please just believe me!"

"You better go to her and tell her what you did, whether or not I kill you depends upon whether or not she forgives you." Kid pointed to the door and the sobbing boy raised himself, setting his eyes upon Soul once he looked at the door. Soul stormed off and went back to the table, Crona following behind like a lost puppy and Kid walking behind both just enough to see what was about to go down.

Soul started yelling at Maka the moment he reached to table and soon all hell broke loose. Patty joined in the yelling match when she found out what had happened and she too smacked Crona before listening to what he had to say. She, unlike Kid, was much more responsive to his plea for forgiveness. However, Liz soon took Patty's spot and wasn't letting him off the hook that easily, so she began to berate him for what he had done, which made Patty reenter the fight by yelling at her sister to leave him alone. Black*Star and Tsubaki decided it would be best if they didn't stick around, and so they left abruptly. Kid, in fear that Siren would be scared at all this yelling, decided it would be best if he took her away from this mess and walked around the mall with her until the dust settled.

He took her hand and led her out, feeling her anxiety drop by the way she held onto his hand once they had left the restaurant.

"Where do you wanna go? Name any store in the mall, we'll go there, and if you want, I'll buy you something, how's that sound?" Kid asked the frightened girl whom was still a little bit freaked out from watching everyone fight like that…

"I thought you guys were supposed to be a family." Siren mumbled, totally ignoring Kid's offer.

"Pardon me?" Kid asked in a gentlemanly way, trying to make his voice be as soothing as possible.

"Today everyone was happy and they were laughing and having fun with each other. That was a family thing to do, right? To be happy together is what families do, right?" She asked a little louder, turning to him and meeting his golden eyes with her silver ones.

"Well, yes, you're right."

"So why are they fighting now? Aren't they all supposed to be happy?" Kid sighed and he held her hand a bit tighter to try and let her know that he knew exactly what she meant.

"Well, sometimes families fight. It's not really anything bad, it's just what they do. If families didn't fight and have disagreements every now and then, then they wouldn't know how lucky they are when everything is smooth and everyone is happy. They'd begin to take that happiness for granted, and they'd slowly fall apart because all they'd want is more from each other, more love and more caring, and soon they'd become a burden on one another." He knew what he was saying might have gone over her head a bit, but she seemed to understand, so he didn't try to simplify things and make her feel stupid.

"But, what causes such a happy family to randomly start fighting like that?"

"Well, that specific situation in there could have been avoided easily if someone could had just kept their damn lips to themselves…" he paused and then loosened his grip on her hand a bit so that it didn't seem like he was angry with her, "…and the sad part is that a lot of family fights are caused by things that could have been avoided easily. But after the dust settles, they'll work things out, and then you'll see the true magic of a family."

"How come you aren't fighting with them?"

"Because it's not something I'm involved in."

"But you are a part of the family, aren't you?"

"Yes, but this fight is about something that I, as a family member, am not able to control, nor do I have any say in the matter." There was a comfortable silence for a moment as they continued to walk, the sound of their footsteps being the only sound they made.

It was nice like that for a while, for a moment in time they were just a boy and a girl, walking around the mall hand in hand, slowly growing a friendship just by being in each other's company.

Then Siren spoke up.

"That girl you were standing up for…" She said in a questioning manner yet not finishing her sentence until she heard him respond to it.

"Liz? What about her?"

"Um… Are you related to her?"

"No, I'm not related to her. I do consider her to be my sister though."

"Are you married to her?"

_'How on earth did she go from me being related to her to me being married to her in less than ten seconds?'_

"No, I'm not married to her."

"What is she to you then?"

"I consider her to be my sister, I told you that. We're very good friends and we've known each other a long time. But if you're asking if we're romantically involved, then no, we're not together."

"Oh." Siren paused a moment, and then continued, "Do you want to be with her?"

"Siren, why are you asking me all these weird questions about Liz?" He caught himself and before she could answer his question, he corrected his tone so that he wasn't sounding so cruel, "…I don't know really, I never thought about it before."

"You seem to really love her. You stood up for her and looked really mad when that guy was hitting on her." Kid began to think about his actions, he did seem like an overprotective boyfriend right there. To think of himself as a boyfriend again made him a little happy inside and he smiled a bit, an ever so slight pinkness filling the tips of his cheeks as he thought more about it.

"I do… I do love her. But I love Patty too, and I love them as sisters, not as romantic interests. Besides, Liz has a boyfriend already. She wouldn't leave him for me."

"How are you so sure though? Wouldn't it be nice to be in love with somebody? Have you ever been in love?" Kid sighed and he placed his free hand behind his head as he thought about which one of her questions to answer.

"Yes, and I still am. And it's hell. I don't ever want to fall out of love, but at the same time, if I ever do, I never want to fall back into it again."

"What happened with her? Who is she?"

"It happened a few years ago actually. I was doing something important for my father in Florida…"

"Your father lives in Florida?"

"No, there was just something I was doing for him there."

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyways, while I was there I met this girl…"

"Was she pretty?"

"She was beautiful. Her face was heart shaped, her lips were ruby red, her pale porcelain skin looked like sweet vanilla flowers underneath a setting sun… Her jet black hair looked like raven feathers caressing her cheeks, and her amber eyes could tame the wildest of beasts." Siren sighed and smiled at his words. He seemed so poetic; his love for the woman he spoke of was entirely evident in the way he spoke about her, every describing feature flowing off his tongue like a leaf from a tree on a windy day.

"She sounds like a doll."

"She was, she was amazing. I fell head over heels for her the moment our eyes met, and soon we had started seeing each other. I fell really hard for her, and I almost totally forgot what I had come to Florida to do, and it was very important."

"I bet it was…" Siren mumbled softly.

"Well, what had begun as little dates and sweet kisses goodbye soon became more intense, and…"

"You lost your virginity to her, right?" Siren turned to him and said bluntly. His face turned bright red and he turned away from her, his hands becoming sweaty from the thought of it.

"Well… Yeah. Anyways… I became really inflamed with a desire for her, I had to be with her all the time, every single second of each and every day. My father soon told me to totally forget about what he had sent me to do; he said I was being worthless, letting my head get clogged up with that succubus of a woman. He hated her, so I told him to just forget about me because I was going to be with her for the rest of my life, and there was nothing he could do to stop me…"

"That's sad…"

"Well, I didn't give a damn at the time about what he thought, so I used the occasion to my advantage. Without him giving me orders as to where I should go next or what I should do in regards to the thing I was _supposed_ to be doing, I could be with her all the time, and I soon proposed to her…" He sighed and closed his eyes as he continued, "…then she said that she didn't want to be with me anymore because she had fallen in love with someone else over the course of our relationship, and she…"

"… had decided to help him get away from you, because he was the genie you and several other reapers were sent to kill." Siren finished his sentence with ease, shocking him instantly.

_'How the hell did she know that…?'_

* * *

**_Ooooh,_ How does Siren know that?**

**Of course, it shall be revealed in the next chapter.**

**As was mentioned before, Kid wasn't able to take Liz and Patty on the Genie killing mission, so they never knew about it really. As far as they were concerned, he was on vacation in the sunshine state!**

**So yep, nobody but Kid and his father knew about this mission, and they were also the only ones to know about Suki.**

**So, how did Siren, a girl who came into his life not even two days ago, know about such a well kept secret?**

**Could be a number of reasons... Mind reader maybe? Perhaps she's a spy? Maybe she's got more to her than she's letting anyone know?**

**Either way, we will find out soon enough.**

**R&R!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	19. Secrets Revealed

**I'm back! Didja miss me?**

**I know it's been a little while since I updated, but I am proud to announce for no reason at all, that I am now the proud older sibling of a baby brother! Yep! He was born in-between my last update and my current update, so this update is specially about siblinghood... in a way.**

**Enjoy chapter 19!**

_**~8*Secrets Revealed*8~**_

* * *

"Siren, how did you know that?" Kid asked with a confused look on his face.

"I told you, I'm from a parallel universe."

"Be real, okay? There's no such thing as a parallel universe, now tell me the truth."

"I am truly from a parallel universe! I don't know how much simpler I can make this sound for you to understand better, but it's true. Trust me, Kid, I'm lucid right now."

"So you're telling me that you just came here from a totally different universe on some sort of galaxy device, right?"

"Yes, actually." Kid gave her his classic "Quit playing with me" face and took two steps in front of her, releasing her hand as he did so.

"So, I suppose in this parallel universe, there are similar versions of everyone from this planet, correct?" Kid turned around and looked at her, trying his best not to actually laugh at the fact that she was claiming to be from a parallel universe. Then again, anything is possible.

"I was getting to that… You see, there are eight different universes…"

_'Eight? Sweet God of Symmetry the entire universe is perfect! If she's telling the truth, that is…'_

"… In four of them everyone is the opposite gender of the other four, but everyone has a slightly different personality no matter who they are… Are you following?"

"I think so… so basically there are four other versions of me who are female, but three others who are male, right?" Siren nodded and then Kid realized something… "Wait, does that mean you're…"

"I'm you, in a way, yes." She came closer and let him study her features more. Besides for some basic feminine detail, she looked identical to him, like they were twins. And in a way, they were.

_'This day just gets weirder and weirder.'_

"And along with us being the same, we share the same DNA, the same background, and the same memories, all just slightly altered according to the way the events in our different universes played out." Kid was still trying to wrap his brain around this all a bit, granted, he knew just about anything could happen in this day and age, and that being surprised over something like a parallel universe would seem awkward for him. But at the same time it was so hard to believe that this girl standing in front of him was _him_, a perfect, absolute copy of him, minus her eye color and gender, of course.

"So, you went through everything with Abdullah and Suki too, right?"

"Yes, but of course in my world Abdullah was Agnes, and Suki was Sean. The same event played out though."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry you had to go through it too, I know how it hurt. But… How did you get here?"

"My mother is essentially the same person as your father, she's the Lady Death. Only, she's very evil, the opposite of your father, and she wanted to create a doomsday device, within me."

"Within her own daughter? How?"

"She found out about the other universes and discovered that there is a way to go through them all safely, but only a Grim Reaper can do it. She also found out that if I ate the souls of the opposite versions of myself, I'd become extremely strong and powerful. If I ate all seven of them, I'd be strong enough to take over all the other worlds and make them come together so she could rule them. One thing she didn't foresee, however, was the fact that along with absorbing their power, I absorbed their personality, which explains my disorder and why I can be so random. Did you know that every version of us has a different neurotic tendency?"

"I was just about to ask about that. So basically, you were sent here to kill me?"

"Yes, but you saved my life from that man… I couldn't kill you after you did that for somebody you didn't even know. I don't care how strong I get if I do, I will not kill you, I refuse."

"Won't your mother go on a rampage or something if you don't?"

"She will be upset with me, but chances are she's already planning some evil way to get me back home so she can kill me and restart with another reaper. This means if I do die, you'll be safe, she won't come after you because it doesn't make sense to."

"What? I saved your life once, I'm not going to let you die just because your mother is a warlord bitch. We're going to find a way to keep you here on this planet, in this universe. We can ask my dad for help, he'll know what to do."

"My mother is more powerful than your father though, she'll destroy this entire world just to kill me."

"Then we either all die with you, or we all live with you, because I'm not letting her take you away from us." Kid grabbed her hands and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Kid, you barely know me…"

"Why should I have to know you when I am you?" He slowly moved his hands from hers to her back and brought her in for a friendly hug.

_'She's my perfect copy, my sister… my _twin_ sister… I can't let her die, I can't.'_

88888888

"Hmmm… Hmmm… Hmmm." Lord Death bounced around the female reaper, examining her every feature and contemplating within his own 'Hmmm's whether or not she resembled his son perfectly.

"Yep, she's a female version of you. But how did she get here?" He said as he turned around and looked at his son.

"Her mother, the opposite version of you, sent her here to kill me." Kid answered, his eyes still on Siren as his hands crossed behind his back.

"My, well that's pretty rude. She barely knows you!"

"My mother is evil, she wants me to become a doomsday device so she can take over all the universes." Siren said as her eyes glazed the room a bit, noticing how Lord Death's room looked exactly like her mother's.

"And let me guess, in order to do this, she was having you take the lives of the opposite versions of yourself, correct?" The tall masked shinigami turned his attention back to her and placed his own hands behind his back the same way Kid had his.

"How did you-" Siren was cut off when the tall figure raised his giant left hand.

"I've seen it happen once before. Granted, this is much worse than what I saw, a Reaper hasn't ever attempted to take over all the universes before, but once a human man found a way to crossover into the other universes safely, a feat originally thought to only be carried out by Reapers. In each one he killed the opposite versions of himself and devoured their souls, making himself stronger in the process. Once he had eaten all seven, he realized there was no way to become any more powerful by killing his other selves, so he began killing over people in the universe he had currently been in. Soon, though, he met a grim fate at the hand of one of our meisters." He bounced around her one more time, seemingly still examining her. "This is far more serious though. How many souls have you ingested so far, Siren?"

"Four, three female versions of myself, and one male version."

"So you're the last female version of Kid, eh? That's quite interesting…" Lord Death seemed to give a wink at his son, to which Kid just turned away in embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter if she is or not, we have to find a way to save her and the rest of the universe. She says her mother is going to come after her and she'll take down the entire world with it, is there any way we can stop her before she does?"

"Well, it's doable, but tricky. Chances are this evil version of me can't be too much more powerful than myself, so with a little help and cooperation from everyone, we'll be able to take her down. You two just have to give me some time to figure things out."

"Will do, father. Come, Siren, we should inform the others about this…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The shinigami spoke up just as Kid was going to grab Siren's hand again to lead her away.

"What? Why not?"

"Trust me, just keep it between yourselves. You never know what could happen if you let everyone else in on this. Just wait until they all actually have to do something about it."

"Okay, I suppose we can comply. Well, we'll be leaving anyways, father."

"Okay! Goodbye Kiddo and girl version of Kiddo!"

"Bye Mr. Death!" Siren giggled as she waved goodbye to him, obviously in her Mia personality. Kid shook his head as he prepared himself for her upcoming crazy, and awfully random, antics …

88888888

The two decided to head back home. Since Siren might become a permanent addition to the family, Kid had to decide where she should sleep from now on.

"We could probably get you a bed and put it right in between Patty and Liz, but that might take up a lot of space." Kid said as they looked in at the room before them.

"You mean this mansion only has two rooms?"

"No, it has eight, actually."

"Then why are you crowding me into a room with two other girls?"

"Because I want to make sure you're safe in case you have a night terror and fall out of bed."

"I'm a big girl! I don't need a babysitter to take care of me when I sleep!" Siren shouted, crossing her arms and acting appalled at the fact that Kid doesn't believe she can care for herself.

"Fine then, I just figured you might want some feminine company, but if you want your own room, follow me." Kid walked away from her and went around a corner at the end of the hallway that Siren never knew was even there. She followed behind loosely and they came to another side of the house which looked identical to the other.

"This room is a complete copy of my own, It just doesn't have a bed yet, well, not a proper, usable one at least." Siren walked into the black and white walled room and headed straight for the bed inside, which seemed fine to her.

"Siren don't touch it!"

"I don't get it, what's wrong with it?" Siren patted the bed a bit before sitting on top of it, her pale legs dangling off the end like a ragdoll.

"Don't… It… It has a hole!"

"What?"

"On the left side there is a horrid, horrid hole… An evil hole…" Siren seemed intrigued and she lifted up the white covering to reveal the hole, a tiny, almost microscopic ant sized cut within the fabric of the mattress.

"I don't get how this disables the entire bed."

"It's not perfect anymore! This bed was my favorite in the entire house, it used to be my own, and then one day I invited Black*Star over…" Kid clenched his fists as he thought about the day, and then he continued.

"…that idiot decided to pull a prank on me by cutting the fabric in the mattress and trying to see whether I'd notice or not."

"…Buuut, the mattress is still usable…"

"Wrong! Once I did notice I spent day and night trying to sew it up by hand, but the cut was so small that no matter what I did, the needle would only make the hole bigger. So many tears were shed that month…"

"You spent an entire month fixing a mattress with a hole the size of an ant?" Kid ignored her rudely and placed his hands upon his heart in sadness.

"…We finally laid it to rest in here so that my room and this room would be at least somewhat equal to one another. I don't let anyone ever sleep on this bed though, it's simply too…" Kid was cut off by the sound of a gentle snore, and he realized Siren was fast asleep upon the bed.

Although it was driving him absolutely crazy that she was sleeping upon such an imperfect object, he couldn't bring himself to move her or wake her up, so he settled himself down and turned off the light in the room, leaving her be on that horrible, horrible mattress as he walked away and closed the door.

88888888

Kid decided that now would be a nice time to begin writing again. He had plenty of inspiration striking moments today, so there was no excuse for him not to. After all, he is almost halfway finished.

He powered up his computer and sat outside, the battery fully charged from when he plugged it in this morning shortly before leaving. For a while he thought about what the others might be doing, after all he did just sort of abruptly leave them in the mall.

_'Liz has a cellphone, she can call me if there's a problem.' _Kid thought to himself as the word processor application appeared on the screen and his previously written words appeared.

He was now at a scene where yet another murder had been committed in the same ways as the last, but this time it was not a woman being killed. It was the supposed killer himself, stabbed eight times in the back and found lying on his bathroom floor.

_'Try to figure this one out, Simon Day…' _Kid thought to himself as a smirk came upon his face as the twist came to life.

_"Tess! You are responsible for this!"_

"No, no, no, you can't figure it out this soon, dumb yourself down a bit, okay?" Kid said to his character as he erased what seemed to have come out of his mind effortlessly.

_"Are you saying I'm an idiot?"_

"Not at all, you're very clever, it's just… why the hell am I talking to you?" Kid questioned himself as the words of his character yet again floated off his fingers without him trying to type them out.

_"In a way, you are saying I cannot figure this case out immediately, although all my readers shall be shouting at me through the pages to look past my lustful tendency and view my romantic interest as what she is, a cold blooded killer."_

"But you're not supposed to give it away so quickly! You have to let the reader think about this for a while, not all of them are expert detectives you know."

_"No, but any of them who have a brain should know that my dear sweet Tess is in fact the killer, it's obvious, is it not? What's more is that I also know that both she and her husband plotted to murder Becky, they wanted what was in her will, but when it became too obvious that her husband was a murderer, she killed him as well in order to prevent him from placing the blame upon her once he was caught. All the other women they killed were simply to throw the detectives off track and make them believe there was a homicidal maniac running around town and that Tess's dear sweet sister had simply fallen victim to him."_

Kid hadn't thought about that much within his story, he wasn't even one hundred percent sure on how he would finish it, and so that was indeed a very plausible ending.

"Hmm, that's actually a pretty good twist. But still, how do you know all of this, you're a part of my imagination, aren't you? You shouldn't know anything that I don't."

_"Ah, and again you are wrong. I am what is called Creative Energy. Have you ever wondered why words sort of just appear from your fingertips as you write, even if you had no intention for your story to go in that specific direction to begin with?"_

"I'm kind of wondering that right now, actually."

_"Creative Energy is when the people, places, and things that you think of become real objects within your brain. All your characters have separate thoughts and feelings, and they will do as they please, not as you tell them to. All you are, Sir Kid, is an observer who writes down the story as it progresses within your brain."_

"Then how come there are good writers with great plot twists and storytelling ability, and bad writers with cliché plots and awful storytelling ability?"

_"All depends upon how much imagination you have, Creative Energy thrives on a good imagination. You, my friend, have an okay imagination, but if you want to be one of the greatest authors of all time, one who can compete with the big boys, Mark Twain, William Shakespeare, Jane Austen, the kings and queens of literature, you must unlock your imagination and bring it to new heights!"_

"So you're saying I'm not imaginative enough to be a really amazing writer."

_"Absolutely! But you have hope, you just need to find out how to unblock that flow of imagination."_

"And once I develop more of an imagination, I'll be able to write better plotlines?"

_"Wrong! You do not write better plotlines, the Creative Energy absorbs your imagination and you become a better observer to the plotline playing within your head."_

"So you're saying I have nothing to do with the making of the story… that I'm just here as a secretary."

_"Basically. It's like when you're a horse. Imagine yourself as a horse, and your story as the rider. The rider tells the horse what it wants from it, and the horse performs the task, be it jumping or slowing down or speeding up or going left or right. The horse can try and go in its own direction, but if it is a good horse, it will follow its rider and have excellent results."_

"You know, that didn't make sense at all until you finished. I suppose you're right, Simon, I should try listening better to the story to try and figure out where it wants to go."

_"Atta boy! I must return to the book world now, I have dinner with Tess in an hour, and you should never keep a lady waiting, even if she did just kill her husband partly so that she could be with you!"_

Kid witnessed his hands suddenly slow down as Simon's Creative Energy left his fingertips. He was confused for a moment as he reviewed Detective Day's answers and responses to everything Kid had said. He shook his head slightly as he continued to look, did that really just happen?

"I need more sleep."

88888888

Kid decided that a nap might help not only Siren, but him as well, so he plugged in his computer in the living room and lazily walked up the stairs to his bedroom, collapsing upon the soft, black, vanilla scented comforter the moment he met the bed. He laid like that for a while before it finally began to irritate him that he was halfway off the bed, so he switched his position for a more symmetrical one and laid vertically in-between the pillows, his hands resting peacefully on his chest as he seemed to mimic a mummy.

He shut his eyes and tried not to think about everything upsetting that had happened today, not about the issue with Maka and Crona, or the fact that the world is in danger of being destroyed because Siren's mother is a psycho, or the fact that he might have to lose his twin sister just to save it...

At this point, he really did believe Siren to be his twin sister, they shared the same DNA and technically the same parents, and they looked identical to each other. Kid felt like he had known her his whole entire life, even if he just met her a day ago after saving her from some thug…

_"No… No please! Stop it, please!"_

_"I want exactly what I paid for, you selfish bitch! Don't you dare try getting out of this again! I'm not afraid to kill you, you little witch!"_

_'What I paid for? I wonder what he meant by that. That is what he said, right?'_ Kid replayed the scene over and over within his brain, trying to make sense of why that man was attacking Siren. _'He quite obviously had a motive, and whatever it was might have something to do with why she didn't fight him off. It seemed like he was trying to get something from her, could it have been…? No, my sister would never do that. She's me and I know I never would. But is it possible that maybe it's true? Could my female self be a…"_

"Kiddy?" He heard a light, very girly voice coming from somewhere within the room, and he opened his eyes to reveal Siren, on all fours, standing over him and staring into his eyes.

Kid gasped at the surprise but soon relaxed when he noticed it was just her, and he began to accept that this will probably be the normal way to wake up in this household pretty soon.

"Yes, Siren, do you need something?"

"I had a nightmare, will you cuddle me?" She asked very cutely, tilting her head a bit to add to the adorableness.

_'Cuddle her? There's only one girl I've ever actually cuddled… but surely I can make an exception for my own flesh and blood, right? She looks so sad…'_

"I would consider it more of a day-mare since it's not even 2:00PM yet, but… I guess I could." Siren smiled and fell to the right side of Kid, immediately latching onto his chest with her arms as her head reached the comforter. Kid placed his arm onto her shoulders and held her a little closer, enjoying the cute moment yet also feeling a little strange about it. That strange feeling increased and made him cringe a bit when she placed her nose right by his neck and began to nuzzle him lightly, cooing as she did so.

The feeling began to hurt as memories were brought back of his days with Suki. She'd always cuddle him at night and rest her nose right by his neck or his ear, and as she slept he could hear her pretty little breaths and light sighs within her dreams. He'd stay awake for hours just to continue feeling her being there, right next to him, her breathing being the only sound he heard, that and her heartbeat. He could feel it upon his side, the gentle rhythm slowing down as she began falling asleep, and becoming softer and softer until he truly had to focus on it just to feel it still.

Even though this moment with Siren pained him with sweet yet sorrowful memories, something was still a little different. He was lustful for Suki, but not for Siren, his heart didn't begin to beat faster when she walked into a room, his palms didn't get sweaty when he held her hand, and he didn't have an urge to kiss her every time she got close to his face.

And most of all, he didn't feel like he had to stay up just to feel her heart beat and hear her breathing, he felt like he had to stay up to keep all the bad dreams away, he had to keep watch and make sure that her nightmares were entirely gone and that she was only dreaming about good things.

And once he knew that she was asleep and safe in her dreamworld, he too found it in himself to begin drifting away into the daylight, with kind, happy, fluffy thoughts floating through his head. Boyish thoughts, childish thoughts, _imaginative_ thoughts. It felt like a whole new world was opening up to him as he drifted into his nap…

* * *

**Gosh, I cannot ever do anything without adding some Sci-Fy into the mix. But I am happy with how this is turning out!**

**I apologize if the whole parallel universe thing seems to be entirely random and stuff, but it'll fit into the story, I promise.**

**I'm really really into Brother-Sister love (Not like that, you perverts!) so I enjoyed writing the ending a lot. In fact, I just wrote it within thirty minutes as I was sitting here eating dinosaur eggs oatmeal, it makes me feel like a kid again! Whoo!**

**Well now I'm on a writing binge so expect at least one more update today from me. Maybe even three!**

**I gotta go now, my dog is destroying my bedroom, I think I just heard the bed frame break... gee this sounds familiar...**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	20. A Different Perspective

**Chapter 20! Whooo! I'm on fire! Whoo!**

**No really, please somebody get me a fire extinguisher... and hurry... I sort of sat on my lighter gun...**

**Well, not much to say except I got stung by a wasp on my right hand of all places, and I apparently got a pretty bad allergic reaction to it, so now most of my writing is being done with my left hand, which in turn makes it take a long time to write up chapters.**

**Example, I started writing this chapter at 2:30PM... It is now 7:30... you do that math.**

**In short, wasps are bastards.**

**Enjoy!**

_**~8*A Different Perspective*8~**_

* * *

"I still don't understand why you did that. He starts telling you how happy he is since he got himself a girlfriend, and he had his first kiss with her, and he wants you to be one of the first people to know, and he feels like he's finally romantically in love with someone, so you throw your tongue down his throat and try to ruin his relationship with the girl he loves. I simply don't understand female logic, Maka." Soul continued to rant about the incident the entire way home. They had parted ways with everyone else and decided that this Sunday simply was not a "Group Outing Sunday", and so here they were walking into the tiny apartment that they called home.

"First you were mad about it and now you're being sarcastic, so I can't say I understand male logic either." Maka went right over to the couch and sat down, hunched over and trying not to feel so upset about the situation.

"I'm only being sarcastic so that I don't feel hurt about the whole stupid thing. I do kinda like you, you know, whole reason why I'm dating you." Soul came over and leaned on the wall, looking straight at her and crossing his arms as if awaiting yet another explanation that would only make him angrier.

"Well, I'm not really sure if we should continue dating, Soul." She said in almost a whisper, not even looking at his angered expression as she spoke.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?! YOU hurt ME and YOU want to break up?!" Soul began to raise his voice, visibly infuriated and raging with the words he only wished he could find the breath to say.

"It's just, I don't really feel, you know, emotional towards you anymore. I love you, but, there are no butterflies or anything when we touch, it's sad…" Maka held herself close, trying to avoid letting tears fall as Soul began to calm himself down and avoid crying himself.

"…You don't have feelings for me then, is that right?" Soul had come off the wall and was now standing in front of her, arms still crossed, only more lightly this time.

"I… I would die without you, I know that… I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt or harmed in any way, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. But at the very same time, when we touch, when we kiss, when we…" Maka was stopped by Soul's lips intensely pressed against hers. He had one hand on the armrest of the couch and the other gently placed upon her cheek.

He waited for some sign that she was enjoying it too, waited for some signal, but there wasn't any, it was like kissing a lifeless statue.

He released and looked into her forest green eyes, his crimson ones filled with the slightest hope that maybe she'd say that she felt it, that she felt the butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her just now, but there was only silence.

She knew the response that he wanted, but she couldn't find it in herself to give it to him so dishonestly.

"I'm sorry, Soul…"

"You felt nothing, did you?"

"It doesn't feel the same, I just don't understand it… I want to feel it! I want to feel the butterflies again but I don't!" She threw her arms down, just missing hitting his shoulders.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try…" He got up and walked away slightly, obviously hurt a little, both pridefully and emotionally. But mostly emotionally.

"I'm sorry…"

"Quit apologizing, you're starting to sound like Crona." He spoke with anger, but at the same time he tried to add a dosage of humor to his voice to try and make it seem like he didn't give a damn about any of this.

"See, this is why I kissed him, this right here is why." She hugged herself again and looked to the side, tears beginning to well up within her eyes.

"What is it then? Why would you cheat on me with a dude who's been asked five thousand times whether he's male or female? Is it the dress thing? Did that turn you on? Because if all I gotta do to get you back is wear a dress and act like a coward, so be it."

"Stop it!" Maka got angry with him and shot up from her seat, grabbing his arm and holding it tightly as she seethed with irritation. She didn't put up with people who teased her precious friend, even behind his back.

"Hell, I bet he didn't even know whether he was male or female before he finally took that dress off and looked in the mirror. Even then he probably wouldn't know!" He straight faced her and shot the words straight at her.

"Stop!" She yelled a little louder, almost to the point of screaming.

"Maybe it's that pansy hair that turned you on, or the fact that he wets his pants at his own shadow." Soul smiled mockingly and placed his hand upon his head in reference to the hair part of his accusation.

"Stop it now! Don't you say one more damn thing about him, you hear me?!" Maka took her free hand and slapped him across the face, knocking him to the floor as she released her tight grip on him. He chuckled for a moment as he looked up at her, not even slightly fazed by her most recent action.

"You're in love with him." He said calmly, his eyes daunting her.

"I…I don't… no!"

"Just admit it, I'm a man, I can handle it if you leave me for the pansy boy, it's not like I'll cry and all that sh*t. Just leave me, I don't care. It's Patty you better be worried about, she's not gonna give him up just because you came around too late." He said as he raised himself back into a standing position and began walking towards his room.

"Soul, I don't love him… I mean, I do love him, but I love you too, I love… dammit I'm in love with both of you!" She grabbed his arm again and he turned his head a bit to see her.

"Reverse polygamy? Classy."

"Stop it! This is the reason why I don't feel butterflies with you, this is why!" Her grip on him tightened and she clenched her teeth, her nails digging into his long sleeved shirt.

"You keep saying that but you never tell me what the reason is exactly."

"You're a jerk! You're always a jerk! You never take me seriously, you never take anybody seriously! You're so caught up with being cool and crap that you totally ignore the feelings of those around you! I'm sick of it!" She swung him to face her straight on, her green eyes filled with rage and wetness.

"You know what I'm sick of? The fact that you could care less if I caught you getting all touchy feely on the pansy boy! You don't think it hurts my feelings to see you two on the couch rubbing all over each other all the time, or the fact that you sleep with him?!" She held her arms and looked at the floor, shivering as she replied to him.

"He's the only one who will cuddle with me and be touchy feely with me! I like love, Soul, I like being touched, I'm a girl! You can't just take me out to see a movie every blue moon and then once we get home treat me like I don't exist!"

"Well you think it's fair that instead of talking with me about the issue you go and make a mentally disturbed teenager your outlet for romantic attention?" As he spoke she began walking away from him, only to be stopped by him grabbing her and holding her gently against the wall so that she'd look at him for once. "You've been messing with both his mind and mine! How do you think Crona feels when you're cuddling with him then suddenly you get up and drape your arms around me, what if eventually you made him develop feelings for you and he never found anyone special because he just waited for you to leave me? Patty is a miracle to that boy, he needs her in his life, and don't you dare try taking him away from her. I don't give a damn if you want to break up with me, but don't go and ruin our friendships with everyone else just because you're selfish." He moved his hands away from her shoulders and leaned on the wall as he looked straight at her, still obviously angry.

"I'm not trying to be selfish, and I tried my hardest to talk with you about it, but you were so unresponsive that it was just wasted air. Crona was not my outlet; he needed physical affection to make him normal again… he needed what his mother never gave him!"

"You went overboard and you know it, Maka. You'd lay on top of him, your legs wrapped around each other like _lovers_… you'd say things to him that you never say to me, it made me feel like I was worthless to you, like I was simply a status symbol or something, a trophy that you could flaunt."

"What the hell did I ever say to him that I never said to you? I worshiped you!"

"Far from it! I remember one night when you two were in _bed_ together, I heard you telling him how he made your world whole, that there was no one else in the world like him and that he was your best friend in the universe. You'd tell him all the time how special he was to you, how much you loved him and how anything he wanted, anything at all, you'd give it to him. Every time I heard you saying something like that to him, I'd go to bed with tears in my eyes, I'd freaking cry myself to sleep because I felt like this boy who used to be intent upon killing us was now ranked higher than me, the man you wanted to be your boyfriend. I thought I was your best friend, I was supposed to be at least."

"Soul… You were always so insensitive… When I said I love you all you'd do is shrug it off like it was nothing, maybe you'd smile every now and then, but with Crona… when I told him how much I loved him, he'd give me this face of total happiness and fulfillment, like he had lived his entire life just to hear me say that. The first time I told him, he actually spun in a circle, and his face, he was radiating with happiness. But you take things so lightly. I want a response when I tell you I love you, dammit! I want you to be happy and show me that you actually feel euphoric just because of those words, those three little words, not just respond with "You too, babe" or some silly line about how you knew I did. Or the most insensitive of all is when you tell me to prove it by making you a sandwich."

"Baby, you know I'm just playing when I do that. It's hard for me to be emotional and stuff, I can't always get all touchy feely all the time, I can't always show how I feel towards people, I just can't, it's not that I don't want to, I really just can't figure out how to." He spoke very softly, his voice a little scratchy from the screaming as he raised the arm he was using to hold him against the wall and leaned his elbow against it instead, bringing his hand to his face as he rested his chin upon it.

"You know how to get touchy feely when you want something."

"Well at that point it's not showing you how much I lov- I mean… like you, it's just how much I want whatever it is I want from you…"

"Mostly money."

"That's not true." He moved his free hand to touch her chin and he raised her face to meet his gaze.

"It is true. Hell, you can't even say you love me!"

"It's hard, okay? I'm not openly affectionate the way you are, it's not fair that you treat me like crap just because of that!"

"Soul, I love you! I love you with all of my heart, just say it, please… say those words, let me hear you say them, you haven't ever said that you loved me… just say it…" She held onto his shirt and looked into his eyes, waiting, pleading for him to say it.

"I don't want to be forced to say it!"

"You… idiot! I hate you, Soul! Maybe it will be better if I leave you, you and I just weren't meant for each other!" She tried walking away from him again, but he grabbed her arm before she could and made her stay.

"And yet again you prove yourself wrong."

"How am I wrong? We obviously are not compatible."

"There is not one damn man in this universe who would stick around you long enough to put up with your consistent nagging and consistent sh*t like I can without killing you, and I know damn well there ain't a single woman who would put up with all of my little quirks and cracks long enough to actually want to continue being around me like you do. That should be well enough evidence to prove you wrong."

"You're such a bastard sometimes, Soul…"

"I love you too, Maka." He leaned down and planted a kiss upon her lips, running his hand from her arm to her stomach in a loving motion, trying to make her drape herself upon him.

Now that he said it, now that he said those three little words, how could she not wrap her arms around him?

Easy, she was still extremely pissed with him.

"Stop kissing me, it's not going to make me love you any more."

"Any more than you already do?"

"Any more than I ever have." She placed her hands upon his cheeks and closed her eyes in ecstasy, waiting for him to kiss her again so that she could ravish him with affection. He picked her up, much to her surprise, and walked her into his room, throwing her upon the messy, unkempt bed and landing almost on top of her. He placed his hands upon her neck and smiled wildly as he slowly lowered his lips to her skin.

"Soul, no! Stop… St-st-st-op!" She began to giggle as his shark teeth grazed over her neck, looking for a nice place to suckle upon.

They rested themselves right above her right shoulder, the very beginning of her sweet, precious neck. He closed them ever so slightly upon her skin, his movements kind and slow yet also a little rough for his own enjoyment.

He ran his tongue over the skin, tasting it's saltiness upon his taste buds right before moving his lips forward, beginning to suckle her neck within the moment, making her take back everything she said about him not giving her butterflies.

"Oh… Soul…" They hadn't ever gone this far before, it felt amazing for them both. They might not go all the way, deep down Maka didn't really want to until she was sure she was going to be with him forever, and Soul sort of felt the same way. But right now, within this amazing, electrifying instant of emotion and pleasure, it was all they needed to make it through the rest of the day.

She sighed heavily and rested her hands upon his back, feeling his strong muscles move along with his arms which had come down to rest upon her waist.

"Soul?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled from his place on her neck, his teeth still rubbing against her.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" He raised his lips from their temporary home, making a slight suction cup noise as they parted, and rested his satisfied face right upon her chest to answer her question.

"I thought you were afraid of marriage because of what happened with your parents."

"Well… not all marriages end like that." She placed one of her hands upon his head and touched his hair softly, causing him to relax into her palm and close his eyes as she continued to speak, "My parents were young and foolish… you know? My mom didn't realize that my dad couldn't commit to her when she chose to marry him. But you're different; it's you who's the faithful one. I guess I got more of my dad in me then I realized myself."

"It's not cool to cheat. I'm a cool guy, so you know for a fact I'd never cheat on you. I forgive you for what you did, in fact, I think that fight is gonna help us be stronger."

"Good, then we learned from our mistakes, that's a good thing in a relationship…" Soul got tired of her talking and decided to shut her up with yet another kiss, this time upon her lips. He opened his mouth and invited her to explore him, and she accepted by running her tongue along his sharp teeth, giggling at the overly unique feeling, sort of like touching tiny mountains with one of the most sensitive parts of your body.

He ran his tongue along hers and the two began making love with their mouths, moaning into each other as the kiss was intensified.

And then Maka pulled away…

"Are you going to be with me forever?" She said in a breathless whisper.

"Only if you promise to be with me forever." She didn't speak anymore as he continued to intoxicate her with kisses, little ones placed from her lips to her ear to her neck and back again.

She got caught up in the feeling as he began running his hands up her shirt, feeling her warm skin upon his fingertips.

She smiled at the act and ran her fingers throughout all of his already messy hair, which delighted him and made him do more things that made her gasp and pant and moan with joy.

"Oh… oh… oh… Crona…" She caught herself right after she whispered it, slapping her hand over her mouth as both hers and his eyes went wide with surprise…

* * *

**Oh gosh my heart just stopped...**

**No seriously this stupid moth just came flying at the screen out of nowhere. Damn bugs!**

**Well, yeah... This chapter was super duper hard for me since I've never written anything strictly about Maka and Soul before. I don't relate to them well, and I usually only write for those I relate to since it's 1. Easier, 2. More inspirational since I can use similar events from my own real life and bend them to fit the character I'm writing for, 3. Death the Kid. That's always my last reason no matter what list I'm writing.**

**Fortunately****, the one who made this chapter possible was my dog Mystic whom for some reason reminds me of Soul a bit (He sure as heck looks like him, sharp teeth, white hair, mischievous grin, they're all there...) so every time I got stumped on what Soul should say next, I chased my dog with a bowling pin until I figured it out. **

**So yeah, if they seem OOC a bit, it's because this chapter was inspired by a dog and a bowling pin, so don't expect too many miracles here... :p**

**Yep!**

**Sincerely,**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	21. Spaghetti Makers

**Alright, this chapter is a lot shorter than what I originally thought. I've been typing it up for a while, yet it's only three pages, which ticked me off. But, life is life, so, yeah.**

**Twenty second chapter should be up tonight, so let this wet your appetite for what is to come! *Laughs manically*Damn I want spaghetti.**

**~8*Spaghetti Makers*8~**

* * *

Kid awoke from his nap to the lovely sound of nothing. Nothing crashing and falling, nothing exploding, no glass shattering from dresser drawers being thrown into windows, and no girls screaming "Get off me, you psycho!"

But the complete and utter peace was short lived when he realized he should at least hear _something_, like Siren's breathing, for example, but he didn't, in fact, he didn't even feel Siren hugging onto his chest anymore. That was not a good thing.

Kid scanned the room, looking for signs of her, but he found none. But he did finally hear very muffled voices coming from downstairs.

_'Patty and Liz must be home.' _He thought to himself as he tried identifying the voices. One was especially high, definitely Patty, so the others must be Siren and Liz. But then there was a definite male voice, and it was deeper than Crona's, much deeper.

'BOOM! Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang!'

"What the hell?" Kid mumbled to himself as the loud BOOM repeated itself, along with the many tinier Bang's after it. He hurried himself out of bed and went downstairs, laying his eyes upon Brad, Liz's boyfriend, whom was currently laughing his head off, Liz whom was sitting on the couch shaking her head, and Siren and Patty who were, seemingly, barricading the doors and windows with giant pieces of wood.

"PATTY! SIREN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The girls looked at him, each holding the opposite ends of a plank of wood. Patty had a smile on her face, while Siren was being completely serious.

"The werewolves are attacking! We have to barricade the doors now!" Just then, Siren let out a huge sneeze and dropped the plank on her own foot, which caused her to then squeal in pain and fall, which only made Brad and Patty laugh more.

For once Kid felt like both helping Siren and killing her at the same time.

_'Werewolves? Must be Teresa.' _ Kid walked down the stairs, an already exhausted look on his previously relaxed face as he helped up Siren and grabbed a hammer from the ground.

"Siren, there are no werewolves, I promise you." He walked over the large plank that was upon the front door and began picking out the nails one by one with the hammer, allowing it to fall to the ground in front of him once nothing was supporting it anymore.

"See? Totally werewolf free- what are you doing here!?" He said as he opened up the door and discovered Soul and Black*Star sitting on the front porch, turning and looking at Kid once he had swung the door to reveal them.

"Oh. Maka and I had an incident so I figured I'd spend the night here." Soul responded as he raised himself into a standing position.

"And Tsubaki just got in touch with some long lost cousin so they're spending the night together." Black*Star said as he too raised himself up into a standing position and looked straight at Kid.

"…Well why did you come here?!"

"I was gonna spend the night at Black*Star's, but apparently Tsubaki's cousin is a feminist."

"Yeah, so she kicked us out."

Kid sighed and stepped backwards, allowing the homeless boys to enter into the house.

When he turned around, however, he saw Ed, Brad's brother, holding Crona on his shoulders, and Patty next to them clapping joyously.

"Why are YOU here now?! How did you get in?!"

"We've been here all this…" Crona began to speak until Soul charged at the wanna-be-totem-poll duo and knocked him off Ed's shoulders, sending the taller man running into the kitchen to avoid the fight.

"You! You… wait… you didn't actually do anything…" Soul stopped himself before he hit the trembling boy, Crona in return ran behind Kid for protection.

"Liz, I thought I told you to tell me when you were inviting Brad and Ed over!"

"I did! I texted you ten times!" Kid reached into his pocket and grabbed his cellphone, seeing that there were exactly eleven texts, ten from Liz, one from Patty. On top of that there was one missed call.

_"Hey is it ok if Brad & Ed come over 4 dinner?"_

_"You said to warn you when I invite them so…"_

_"I kinda need an answer now cause they're right here in front of us at the mall…"_

_"BTW where the heck did you and Siren go?"_

_"Forget it I'll just call you."_

_"You didn't pick up, r u okay?"_

_"Just texted Soul, says he saw you two heading home, so guess you're there."_

_"You ain't doing any weird stuff with Siren, right?"_

_"GIRAFFES!"_

_"That was Patty. Brad & Ed are coming for dinner, K? Don't bite my head off because I asked you and you never responded."_

Kid then moved on to see what Patty had texted him…

_"Hi."_

"Well, it seems as though you did in fact warn me. New rule. If you warn me and I don't respond, it's an automatic NO."

"C'mon, man, what you got against me and my brother? We're cool people." Ed had come up behind the baby faced teen and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Despite the fact that you two are perfectly equal in appearance, which I find to be, what you would say, _cool_, I don't appreciate you constantly barging into my house, although that's partially Liz's fault."

"Hey! I warned you this time, Kid!"

"Anyhow, what's for dinner? I'm starving." Black*Star asked as he came over and placed a hand on Kid's other shoulder, which slightly calmed down his OCD from when there was only one hand on him.

"Seeing as I'm feeding an army tonight, and most of that army consists of teenage boys, I suppose the most efficient way to feed all of you would be spaghetti…" Crona shrieked in excitement and gave Kid a tight hug, a crazy love in his eyes for what he just said.

"I'm not making it all by myself though! I expect all of you to pitch in equally! Now, line up!" They all looked at Kid confusingly, the only one immediately complying being Siren whom was currently saluting him and standing perfectly straight. Patty began to laugh and Liz slowly raised herself from her seat, sighing loudly as she went to stand right next to Siren, her arms crossed and a sour look on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"The only reason why I'm doing this willingly is because you didn't kick out Brad and Ed."

"Did you all not hear me? Line up! Just like them! Do it!" The rest of the group slowly followed, Brad and Ed having a strange look on their face as they followed suit, neither of them being used to, nor prepared for, Kid's neurotic and irrational tendencies.

"Let's see…" Kid walked to the beginning of the line, Crona and Patty.

"You two set the dinner table, and put the leaf in so that we can fit everyone, okay? And I expect it to be done symmetrically as well." He then walked over to Brad and Ed…

"You two will prepare the meatballs. They should all be the same exact size, and there should be enough that each and every person here will get exactly four." He then arrived at Soul and Black*Star.

"You two will prepare the sauce. It should have an equal amount of oregano, basil, and garlic. There should be enough for everyone to have exactly two cups of it on their plate." He then came to Liz.

"You will prepare the garlic bread. Use two sticks of butter and exactly one cup of chopped garlic." He then came to Siren…

"You will help me make the spaghetti noodles, if you feel up to it."

"WHY DOES SHE GET A CHOICE?!" Everyone said in unison, each one equally angry for their own reasons.

"Because she hurt her foot. She might not be ready to stand for a long period of time."

"_Kid has a crush on Siren!_" Patty sang happily as she pointed to the two. Everyone gained a smirk, except for Kid whom was glowing bright red with both embarrassment and anger.

"GET TO WORK!" He yelled as he pointed to the kitchen, his teeth clenched so hard in his anger that he almost broke them. The group hustled into the kitchen, each going to their work stations as Kid placed his hands behind his back and took a look at Siren.

"Is your foot alright?" He looked down and noticed she had a small scrape, since she wasn't wearing any shoes, and what looked like a piece of wood sticking out below her ankle.

"I think I have a splinter, but…"

"Don't worry, come with me." Kid took her hand and led her upstairs, which earned yet another love song from Patty…

"_Kid and Siren sitting in a tub…"_

"SHUT UP!" Kid yelled once he heard the teasing words being sung.

_'What the hell does she mean by "In a tub"? Oh… Patty, you're so perverted.' _Kid began to go red again as he tried thinking about what she may have finished with. There were quite a few possibilities, some actually not sexual at all. But he knew she'd probably pick the most inappropriate of all to sing out loud.

"No! No, stop!" Liz's voice was heard shortly before the sound of glass shattering onto the tile floor could be perceived throughout the house.

"Oh dear God of Sanity, please help me get through this night…"

* * *

**SO, yesterday I went to the mall with my one and a half week old brother, and I got an idea for a new one shot that I'm gonna begin writing soon!**

**So yeah, my little brother Landen is already inspiring Soul Eater fanfics. I can already see it, the minute he's old enough to know what a Grim Reaper is, he and I are gonna be watching soooo much anime. In fact, we totally went to an anime shop in the mall. He was asleep the entire time, but, yeah. It was amazing... So... Many... Figurines... Ooooh...**

**Yep. Thought I should mention that for no reason whatsoever.**

**Oh! The story!**

**Yep, well, I originally wasn't going to begin writing again for a few days since I've been lazy, but while I was sitting in the pool eating dinosaur egg oatmeal, this little voice in my head said "Get your ass moving on the story. NOW."**

**So I finished my oatmeal, got out of the pool, stole my Dad's computer charger, and began writing.**

**Well, that's it for now! Til next time...**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	22. Dinner Intervention

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's pretty long since I just couldn't find it in myself to stop, it was just too much fun to write.**

**Well, not too much to mention except during the writing of this chapter, I injured myself and am now pretty much stuck in bed, so that's another reason why I couldn't find it in myself to stop writing, it's all I can really do until I'm healed.**

**First a darn wasp and now this, goodness. I can't stay injury free no matter what I do.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I pray you don't get an injury that lands you in bed for a month while reading it :)**

_**~8*Dinner Intervention*8~**_

* * *

The two smooth entities of silver metal glazed across the soft, porcelain skin, slowly coming closer and closer to one another as they met a jagged wooden object, the very object they were sent here to take. But a slight jerk from the female body below them prevented them from taking their prize, and their operator began to become agitated as this was the fourth time she had done this today.

"Siren, stop moving! I almost had it!"

"Every time you grab it, it hurts! Let it come out on its own!"

"That will take too long, Siren. Just let me take the splinter out, okay? You'll feel much better after."

"No! Please! It hurts! Just stay away!" She grabbed his face in her hands and pushed him away from her, her left thumb being placed right into his eye.

"Siren! Calm yourself down and let me help you, okay?" He pushed her away with his free hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, trying to sedate her gently.

"If I'm hurting you too much, just hold my hand as tight as you can, okay?" He looked at her with absolute sincerity in his eyes, and for a split second, Siren could have sworn she saw them sparkle, and then something within her jumped with excitement when she noticed. She nodded yes, a smile on her face as she held his hand tightly with both of hers, a warmness flowing over her as she found herself not wanting to let him go. His hand was so soft, so warm, so… _perfect. _It was strong, detailed, and yet gentle and delicate.

She could feel the pain beginning to rise as he grabbed onto the splinter with the tweezers yet again, giving her hand a friendly squeeze to let her know she can hold him as hard as she wanted to.

She gasped as he jerked it out and he could have sworn she turned his hand inside out from how hard she was holding it. Yes, he meant she could hold it as hard as she possibly could, but he didn't realize that her strength actually quadrupled his own, and although it seemed unlikely for such a gentle looking girl, she was literally crippling his fingers.

"Si-Si-Siren… it's out… y-you can let up now…" He nervously giggled as she slowly released his now red hand, which was searing with pain from her monstrous strength.

"Oh, Kid, I'm sorry. Here… this will make it better." She held his hand again, this time very gently, and raised it up to her lips. She kissed the very middle of his knuckle, which earned an ever so slight bolt of electricity to go flying up Kid's spine before resting within his head as a warm, heavy feeling. His cheeks went slightly pink as she flipped his hand over and did the same to his palm.

She looked in his eyes and saw them glisten yet again, an innocent glow surrounding him as he moved ever so slightly closer, his mouth slightly open as he reached his red, numb hand up to her cheek and placed his thumb just below her eye.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, though, he shook his head and erased the feeling from himself, shooting straight up into a standing position as he tried to gather his thoughts from before that awkward, hormone charged scene.

"Right then, we should go see what they broke." He turned away from her and left, not even checking to see if she was behind him.

_'How weird was that… and wonderful! Was he really about to… wait, no… this isn't right… I shouldn't even think about it. We could never ever be together. We come from totally different universes, and what's more, we share the exact same DNA! It's wrong! Who knows what crazy things might happen in the universe if we ever came together… it would be irresponsible for us to disregard the possibility of universal destruction simply so we could… goodness I'm over thinking this. I have to just erase the thought from my mind. I can't let something as silly as love infect me. I still have a mission to complete, after all…'_

Siren lifted herself from the toilet seat lid, walked out of the bathroom and followed in Kid's footsteps down the stairs.

Much to Kid's surprise, everyone was doing exactly as he asked…

Crona and Patty had put the leaf in and were currently measuring a blue table cloth to ensure it was evenly spread out.

"Let's pull it a little to the right, Patty, it's off by half an inch."

"Okay! Kid is gonna be so happy when he sees how perfect the table looks!"

Brad and Ed were forming the meatballs and weighing them on a scale to ensure they all had exactly the same amount of meat in them.

"Okay, this one's a little too heavy, bro, you gotta make it smaller."

"Are you serious, Ed? I reformed this one three times already."

"Do you wanna eat dinner with your girlfriend's family or not, Brad?"

"Sigh, I'm doing this for you, Liz. You totally owe me like, a thousand make out's."

Soul was stirring the tomato sauce and Black*Star was chopping up fresh herbs and measuring them so that there was an equal amount of them all.

"I think we need more basil." Soul said as he stopped stirring to look at the red liquid.

"How do you know?! All the stupid leafs look the same once they're in the sauce!"

"Dude, you barely gave me a teaspoon of it. Chop up some more, Kid is gonna flip if he finds out we screwed up and didn't measure everything properly."

"How the hell would he know?"

"Kid's got a weird sixth sense for things like this. Why do you think he starts throwing a fit every time someone uses the bathroom and he knows for a fact that they didn't fold the toilet paper into a stupid triangle?"

"Do you fold it?"

"Nobody does, Black*Star. And Kid knows that nobody does, which is exactly why he throws a fit."

"Wait, what does this have to do with the basil?"

"Wait, what?" Soul gave a confused look before flinching at the sound of plates and silver wear being thrown against the walls.

"Patty, stop! What are you doing?!" Crona started yelling as Patty was flinging the table cloth up and down, making everything that was on top of it go flying in different directions.

"There's a fly on it! He won't go away!" She finally settled down and let the table cloth come to a rest. She then looked around and noticed the mess she had made, and then looked over at Kid to see that he was twitching at the sight.

Siren waved her hand in front of him and noticed that he wasn't responding, so she tried making a suggestion.

"If you want, I can make the noodles by myself… and um… you can… you can go take a nap or something…" She said in a barely audible voice, observing the fact that he looked like he was about to explode. After tensing up and growling for a while, he finally took a deep breath and left the scene, pounding up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door loud enough for the entire house to hear. Everyone was silent for a moment as time seemed to stand still.

Siren soon broke the silence as she placed her hands upon her hips and gave everyone a face very reminiscent of the reaper who was currently having a fit in his room.

"Come on then, get back to work!" She shouted loudly, making everyone immediately jump at the surprise and get back to doing their work.

She walked herself into the kitchen and noticed that someone was kind enough to put the noodles on the stove already, so all she had to do was look over them and wait for them to be done. That is, if she could look over them with Soul and Black*Star already crowding the stove with their sauce pan.

After much food throwing, dish breaking, arguments over how much garlic is _too_ much garlic, and Siren yelling at Black*Star for almost burning the sauce when Soul left to go to the bathroom, dinner was finally served.

Kid was still in his room crying over the horrifying incident with the plates, so Siren and Liz decided to go upstairs and try to coax him out with the promise of perfect symmetry.

However it didn't work and so they had to try and pull him out of the bed by force, which didn't work either since he was currently holding onto the railing of his bed for dear life and screaming about the absence of symmetry and perfection within the household.

"Everyone in this family is a complete psycho! Every single one of you!"

"Then you obviously fit in with us since you're currently acting like a three year old who doesn't want to go to the dentist. Come on Kid, we already set your plate out." Liz grimaced as she pulled on his left leg. Siren was on his other leg as they tried their absolute hardest to get him out.

"Fit in? I'm the normal one! Your sister just threw the fine china my father got me for my eighth birthday across the kitchen!"

"Who gets their son china on his eighth birthday?" Siren asked, letting up on the pulling a bit as she thought about the idea.

"I had been eying it online since the day I learned to use a computer. Of course my father would buy it for me the moment I reached the most symmetrical age I'd ever be in my entire life. More over less, who the hell told her she could use it?"

"Are you talking about those stupid ugly dishes with the big black eights on them?" Liz asked as she too let up on the pulling.

"THEY WERE NOT STUPID NOR UGLY THEY WERE BEAUTIFUL, DAMN YOU! Now I have to find a replacement… Oh there was never a more symmetrical dish set, never…" Tears began to run down his face as thoughts of his beloved china being broken all over the floor came flooding back to him. Liz groaned at his ridiculousness and face palmed herself.

"Just come on, Kid, we'll find you a new china set, okay? I'll start looking online tomorrow."

"Start looking tonight and you have a deal."

"Deal." Liz said as she dropped his leg and the boy complied, leaving his place on the bed and going into the closet.

"Kid! No, go downstairs! What are you doing in there!?" Liz asked as he closed the door to the closet and began changing.

"I need to get dressed for dinner, of course. I can't sit at the table wearing jeans and a polo!"

"Kid, everyone is wearing jeans at the table!"

"Not Siren! She's formal, so I should be too."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Siren, do you believe this guy?"

"I think it's cute that he wants to be dressed equally to me."

"See!? Someone understands me around here!"

"Oh gosh, get a room you two." Liz said as she crossed her arms and walked away, leaving Siren to deal with his pointless antics.

88888888

Once Kid had finally dressed up in his usual attire and had come downstairs, he was quick to have another fit once he realized what horrible thing they did to the table seating…

There were nine people in the house, and eight proper chairs, chairs that were made for the table and looked nice with it. However, since there were in fact _nine_ people, there weren't enough chairs, and it's absolutely impossible to add another chair without making it look ridiculous. But they did it anyways, and it was an office chair on top of that. An _office _chair… And what's even worse than that is the fact that there were three people sitting on the left side of the table, Ed, Black*Star and Soul, and four on the right, Liz, Brad, Patty and Crona, with them expecting Siren and Kid to sit across from each other, with Kid in the office chair. These people were really testing his sanity.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! NO!"

"Kid, just sit down." Liz said with a sigh as she held onto Brad's hand to prevent herself from yelling.

"No, one of you has to eat on the couch."

"On the couch? What the hell, man?" Soul said with a mouth full of spaghetti, which caused him to splatter red sauce all over the place, testing Kid's patience even more.

"Yes! This can't be happening! One of you, go eat on the couch!"

"I'll do it so that I don't need to see my brother make stinkin googley eyes with Liz while I'm eating." Ed said as he raised his hand. Kid smiled at the cooperation and he quickly reorganized the arrangement of the chairs and set the office chair far far away from the dinner table, going so far as to lock it in a linen closet. Soon, the dinner table was perfectly symmetrical again, except for all the dunderheads who were incorrectly placed.

No one argued with him because they knew he'd easily yell them out in an instant at this point, so they all just agreed with him and calmly ate their spaghetti.

Until the Queen of Inappropriate Topics to Bring up at the Dinner Table decided to renew her throne.

"So Soul, what did yeah do to get kicked out of the house? Did Maka catch you making out with Blair or something?" Soul did a spit take and shot coke straight at Crona, whom was a little overly surprised at the action, and a little upset to discover his food was ruined. Meanwhile, his girlfriend, whom indirectly caused the incident, was laughing her head off at her poor little giraffe.

"I'm gonna go get more pasta." He said as he raised himself and calmly walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Soul doesn't really wanna talk about it. He told me though, because I'm his best friend! So only I know! And I'm not telling any of ya'll, not even the part about Maka moaning Crona's name while they were making-" Black*Star was soon hushed by Soul slapping him in the face, as he was right next to him. Everyone's mouth dropped, and this time Patty did a spit take, right onto her sister.

"She moaned my name while you were what?!"

"Maka better not be trying to take my giraffe away from me, is she?!" Patty grabbed a knife and stepped onto the chair she as sitting on, leaning over Black*Star and pointing it at Soul's face as she grimaced.

"Why are you mad at me?! I'm even more upset over it than you are!"

"Patty don't point knives at people! Sit down!" Kid yelled from his place at the table. Liz was just finishing rubbing iced tea off of her face when she decided to join the conversation.

"Maka is in love with Crona? I thought that stupid kiss thing was just because she was bored!"

"Wait, I'm confused here, what happened? Who moaned who's name during what?" Brad asked, his brother currently on the couch cracking up as he watched over his shoulder at the epic sitcom before him.

"Maka, whom is this guy's supposed girlfriend, moaned that guy's name while they were making out in Soul's bedroom." Black*Star pointed to each person accordingly and then crossed his arms, happy with his sentence.

"Black*Star, are you an idiot!? I didn't want you to tell the whole damn world!"

"He was confused! You think I'd just let him sit there, not being able to have a part in the conversation as he slurped his noodles silently?"

"YES! That's what a normal person would do!" Soul grabbed Black*Star by the collar and shook him wildly, dizzying the blue haired meister and hopefully knocking some sense into him. Crona was still in the kitchen, shock still trickling throughout his expression.

"Hey, it's not my fault you got involved with a polygamist."

"SHE'S NOT A POLYGAMIST! STOP SAYING THAT, DAMMIT!"

"P-P-Polgamy? Sh-She wants to m-marry us?" Crona shook in place, his eyes absolutely white from the shock. Patty stood up again, the knife in her hand as she pointed it at him.

"YOU WANT TO JOIN HER POLGAMIST ACTS, DO YOU?"

"I never said that! I'm just-"

"Just scared of what your bookworm babies will look like with pink hair and shark teeth?!"

"Huh? No, Patty, you don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly well! You want a brother husband! Just admit it!"

"PATTY SIT DOWN, DAMMIT! You're going to kill someone with that knife!" Kid shouted, red from having to scream at her so much tonight. The blonde haired girl complied and shot out her legs from underneath her, flying down to the seat with a 'THUMP'.

"Patty, he's just as shocked as we are, cut him some slack, okay?" Liz said from her seat as Brad rubbed her back with one hand and continued eating spaghetti with the other.

"If you want a brother husband, fine! I'll… I'll marry Black*Star, then you can have a brother husband!" Patty wrapped her arms around Black*Stars neck, which earned quite a squirm from the ninja boy.

"Stop! Get off me! Your God does not like to be man handled!" He threw her arms off and dusted himself down before crossing his arms and pouting.

"Patty, I don't want a brother husband, I don't even know what that is." Crona walked out of the kitchen a bit, holding a new plate of spaghetti, which he somehow managed to get despite all the craziness going on.

"You… you don't want a brother husband?"

"Of course not, Patty. All I want is you." He placed his plate down and tilted his head at her, which earned him an air kiss from across the table.

Black*Star "Ewwed", the girls all "Awwed", Soul rolled his eyes, and Kid bit his lip, still trying to keep his sanity.

"I love you, Crona!" Patty shouted as she flung her arms up, the knife in her hand flying upwards and getting stuck in the ceiling as she did so.

"PATTY! I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE DAMN KNIFE DOWN!"

"You… you said it! She said she loves me! She said it!" Crona got up and started spinning in circles around the kitchen, joy welling throughout his expression as he gave her an adorable bunny face and said in a childish voice…

"I wuv you too, my Patty girl!" He then continued his dance and everyone looked on in confusion.

"And I have something else to tell you!" Patty shouted as she jumped back onto the chair, earning a scowl from Kid as she did so.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" She ignored him and shouted…

"I'M PREGNANT!" She then earned a gasp from everyone sitting down, and made Crona stop dancing, another shocked look on his face as he stared at her.

"W-w-wha-what?"

"Yep! And I'm in labor!" Everyone let out a sigh of relief once they realized she was just playing as she stuck her hand up her shirt and pulled out a pink toy giraffe with a blue binky in it's mouth from her bra.

"Here's your son!" She threw the baby giraffe at him and it bounced off his head and fell to the floor, the stunned boy not even trying to catch it as it did so. He soon snapped out of his daze and picked up the giraffe, smiling as he patted its head.

"Awh, thank you so much, Patty!" He cuddled it close before sitting down at the table with it and continuing to eat his spaghetti as though nothing happened. Patty soon sat down with another 'THUD' and continued eating as well, her spaghetti now quite cold from not touching it for so long.

Siren gulped and looked around at the family surrounding her. Yes, they were a family, but they were all nuts, and yet, they all seemed happy to be, happy even though they yelled a lot and had a lot of fights and didn't seem to be all that compatible with each other. It seemed as though Kid was absolutely right with what he said before, this really is the magic of being in a family. She looked at everyone's expressions as they turned from shock, fear, anger and confusion into smiles, and then laughter as they thought more about how crazy that whole stupid conversation really was. And then of course the Queen spoke up again…

"So who's sleeping with who tonight?"

* * *

**Oh Patty, I love you so much, you remind me so much of my... *sniffle*, my cousin whom I haven't seen in two years... Sigh.**

**So yeah, that whole office chair thing I'm assured has happened to everyone at least once or twice. For me it happens every single day because someone broke the third dining room table chair (Okay that someone was me, but I was provoked, okay?) so yeah...**

**I find writing Black*Star to be fun actually. Taking his egotistical behavior and turning it into stupidity is something I enjoy... actually, I think it's something everyone enjoys.**

**One thing that is bothering me is that one part where Crona says "I wuv you too, my Patty girl!", it seems sooo freaking cute for him to say yet its hard to see him have the enthusiasm to say it. Either way, I kept it in because it's freakin adorable.**

**I've already completed the next chapter, so be expecting that up soon too!**

**R&R!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	23. All Because You Kissed Me Goodnight

**I can't believe I'm already around 110 pages into this story, it's over 60,000 words now! I've never been this dedicated to a fanfic before!**

**It makes me proud, this story is like my child now, (Giraffe baby!) after all, they do say that writing a story is like a pregnancy, though I'm still not sure of what that means.**

**Anyhoo, here is chapter 23:**

_**~8*All Because You Kissed Me Goodnight*8~**_

* * *

After everyone had gone to bed, girls, and Crona, upstairs, and the rest of the boys downstairs in sleeping bags and on the couch, Kid decided that it would do his book well if he worked on it a bit before heading to bed himself. It's been forever since he's gone to bed at a decent time, so this time he set a limit that he would only write until 11:00PM.

However, that plan was foiled when he got caught up in a juicy fight between Simon and Tess. But before he could find out how the fight ended, his golden eyes drooped shut and he was frozen there outside on the patio chair, the laptop on his legs as he slept peacefully under the moonlight.

Siren couldn't quite get to sleep; she was too focused on what had almost happened in the bathroom earlier. Would he have really kissed her if he wasn't halted by rationality? Would he really have gone through with it and allowed his lips to touch hers if only he didn't stop to think about how it might affect them both if he did?

_'Damn you, wisdom. I wanted that kiss, you know.' _She decided that maybe a glass of water would help her calm down a bit and help her go to sleep, so she raised herself from the bed and headed downstairs, her eyes soon focusing on Kid's reflection in the window, and curiosity taking her over as to why he was out there.

She walked outside and laid her eyes on the sleeping boy, he looked even more peaceful then he did when they took a nap together earlier.

She took a few steps towards him, reaching a hand out for his head as she came closer and closer to him. Her palm soon met the snow white lines upon his jet black hair, and they melted into the soft, fine streaks as she ran her fingers through it, the warmth of his head making her smile to herself.

She then ran her fingers down towards his neck, where his hair was slightly curled into half ringlets. She played with one of the rings until it was wrapped around her finger a few times, and she sighed as she let it go and giggled at the fact that it kept its form and was now shaped like a spring.

She leaned down and continued playing with his hair, tying random tiny braids here and there upon the longer hairs, and noticing how pretty the white and black contrast looked when in a braid. She soon grew tired of playing with his hair and decided it might be a good idea to head back to bed, but one more thing before she left.

She wanted what he was going to give her in the bathroom.

She picked up his laptop and placed it on the table next to him. She then placed her hands upon his legs and licked her lips before slowly leaning in and placing her parted lips upon his, closing the gap between them that he had created so many hours ago.

She felt a sweet sting of ecstasy run through her as reality kicked in and she realized what she was doing…

She was kissing Kid.

She was kissing her mirror image.

She was kissing herself…

Nope, in this moment, there was no parallel universe mumbo jumbo, she was just kissing Kid.

But something else that she felt sent shivers up her spine, a hundred times more than the kiss even…

He had reached up his hand and was _holding_ her. He had awakened at some point and became aware of the kiss, or at least, he was _sleep_ kissing her back if he wasn't quite yet conscious.

Out of surprise, she felt him part his lips as well and she relaxed as he took over, running his tongue intensely across her bottom lip and begging for entrance. She granted it with a moan and he bit her lip softly before entering her mouth and rubbing her tongue with his, trying his best to insinuate a battle.

He reached his other hand up and pulled her into an embrace, allowing her to sit upon his lap as he continued to ravish her with the butterflies that were being generated by his movements. Nobody would have ever guessed it, but he was _wonderful _at this, he was soft and slow, yet spontaneous and quite daring. He wanted to see how far she'd let him go, what his limits were, if there even were any with this girl who was half ready for him to take her to bed.

He hurriedly reclined the chair, never once removing his lips from hers as his trembling and shaking hand reached for the lever on the side. He then leaned back once he had successfully hit it, allowing the reaper he was holding in his arms to slowly situate herself upon his chest, which was a much easier way to make out.

He ran his strong fingers throughout her hair, enchanting her into giving him a strong, satisfying moan as she reached her hands down and put them up his shirt, rubbing at his sides once she finally came in contact with the warm skin.

But he parted his lips from hers the moment she put pressure on him, and he began to laugh uncontrollably.

_'He's ticklish! Very ticklish! How cute!' _She smiled as he calmed down and opened his golden eyes to her silver ones, a calm look overcoming him as he leaned his arm on the armrest and then rested his head upon his hand, looking at her with satisfaction.

"You know, we can't tell anyone this happened." He whispered, his hand rubbing her fingers gently as she copied his expression and sighed in happiness.

"They probably already know, you were pretty loud right there." She placed her index finger upon his lips, and he responded by pursing them gently and kissing her fingertip, which sent another set of shivers up her spine.

"Yeah, that's a secret of mine, okay? Especially don't speak about that, if Patty found out I had a ticklish spot, all hell would break loose."

"But… what about what we just did… the kiss?" Siren tilted her head and brought her index finger up to her own lips, wanting so bad to kiss him again.

"Well, we'll just have to pretend that never happened either. Can I trust you to keep our secrets safe?"

"Well, what if I can't?" She said in a rather sensual tone as she came closer to Kid's face and placed her index finger upon his chest, rubbing it in circles as it went up and down with his lungs as he breathed.

"That will be a problem, now, won't it?" He held her hand in his and gave her a serious look with his eyes, but a large smile along with it to show he was just playing with her. She moved her hand slowly up towards his collar and began to tug at the little silver skull pin that he always wore. She soon found the clasp and took it off, playing with it in her hands as she rested her head upon his chest and sighed deeply, embedded in the moment that she was enjoying with her beloved friend.

He kept his hand placed firmly on her back as he moved his head into a more comfortable position. He felt odd about the whole make out session they just had, and he was a little worried that someone might have overheard the laughing or may have seen them through the window, after all, the boys are sleeping downstairs, but he calmed himself down with the fact that it didn't matter what they saw or heard, he just experienced a very enjoyable moment in his life, and no one could take it away from him.

Even though he's gone much farther than that before with Suki, something felt a little different when Siren's lips met his. He didn't feel like he had to go all the way with her, he didn't feel like he had to strip her bare just to keep his sanity. He felt like he was just a young boy who was doing something totally bizarre and unique, but also sweet and tender. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and clouds in his brain. His heart started beating to a whole new rhythm the moment their lips met, and he prayed that it would continue this new, crazy, totally stupid song that it was playing long after this moment they had was over with.

Just as his eyes were about to close for the last time that night, a single shimmer of liquid fell down right in front of him. He blinked twice, not sure of what it was at first, but then two more fell, and then three, five and ten more, and he realized it had started raining.

The sound of several billion droplets of water free falling onto the ground soon aroused Siren from her rest on Kid's chest and she lifted herself up to see the rain as it picked up more and more.

"Oh… we should get inside…" Siren said as she got up off of the chair and began taking a few steps away from the boy.

"No…" Kid mumbled as he jumped up from the chair, took off his black dress jacket, threw it behind himself and grabbed her hand, keeping her from walking away any further. He looked at her in the eyes before taking off and shooting down the steps, being drenched by the rain almost immediately as they left the safety of the dry porch.

"Oh my gosh!" Siren squealed as Kid rain over towards the left side garden and swung her into an embrace, picking her up in his arms and swinging her around in circles as the waterfall of the sky came pounding down around them.

He soon put her back on the grass and the two laughed like children as they continued to spin in circles, holding onto each other's arms and swinging around at a dizzying speed before falling into each other and landing on the ground.

They continued to laugh as the rain ran down their faces, drenching their hot cheeks and tickling their eyes when they opened them to see each other.

Kid raised himself into a sitting position and then slowly moved forward on all fours, placing himself directly over Siren and acting as an umbrella as his face came right over hers. She was able to feel his breath, his hot, tired breath upon her lips as he panted, trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. She felt the water from his hair drip off onto her forehead, warmed from his body heat and mixing in with the cold water that was already upon her skin. Slowly he moved down and placed a kiss upon her lips, the softness of them inviting her to overwhelm him with affection as she moved in tune with his mouth. Shivers went up both their spines as he softly bit her lip, which made her gasp with delight as he entered and explored her.

She reached her hands up to undo his shirt, picking at the buttons one by one until he was fully exposed, his soft, warm chest being filled with goose bumps as her cold hands grazed over his skin.

And then he surprised her by doing something random and unexpected.

He got up and took his undone shirt off, and then dropped it on her face before taking off and hiding behind a bush.

"Hide and seek? Are you kidding me?" Siren asked as she raised herself up and looked around to find him.

"Nope! If you want more you have to find me!"

_'He's teasing? But _he_ kissed _me_ this time!' _She ran towards the bush that she saw him run behind and tackled him down, covering him with smooches as her own reward.

Laughing, he pushed her off gently and took off again, this time around the house. She chased him down intently and then jumped to tackle him again, this time forcing herself onto him so that he wouldn't be able to get away so easily. She sat right upon his chest, which earned a squeak from the boy below her, and then she gently caressed his face with her palm, devoted to making him want her.

"You're an excellent kisser, you know?" She whispered sexily as she ran her fingers down to his neck and then rubbed her thumb just below his ear.

She reached down and began to kiss his left temple gently, slowly moving down towards his cheek, and then his neck where she began to suckle and bite at, which made him both aroused and scared that she might bite harder.

He finally relaxed into it once he realized she wasn't being Teresa right now, and then gave out a soft, low moan as she continued.

And that was her signal to get up and bolt away from him as fast as she could.

"Siren, wait!"

"It doesn't feel good, now does it?" Siren laughed as he raised himself up and chased after her, fire in his eyes as he grabbed the rim of her dress and took her down, climbing on top of her the moment she hit the ground.

They looked at each other for a moment.

Silver at gold as some new feeling aroused within them…

A lustful, fiery, steamy desire that got caught in their throats.

And their eyes gave the signal to each other that they were both ready.

But just as it happened…

Just as they began…

Just as the world stopped turning for only them…

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

* * *

**That was my aunt Chris' favorite quote right there.**

**No, not "What the hell are you guys doing" even though she asked me and my cousin that a lot whenever she found us peeing off the roof or throwing things down the stairs...**

**Anyhow, I actually rewrote this chapter twice because even though I wanted them to kiss, I didn't want it to change anything between them, I wanted them to be childish and silly afterwards, like a new door of possibilities had opened up to them, all because they kissed goodnight...**

**That last part I threw in for a comedy effect. I don't know, it might be too intense for them to get it started right away, but you know, hormones are some tricky things.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if not, well heres a giraffe for you... *Hands you a baby giraffe***

**-The Symmetricalist**


	24. Failure of Discreetness

**I've had this chapter written up for a while, but I needed to have a chapter come right after it, so the majority of my time this week has been spent on writing a two and a half page chapter that's going to make everything get ten times crazier.**

**Yeah, well... if that made any sense at all...**

**READ ON!**

_**~8*Failure of Discreetness*8~**_

* * *

"Soul, it's not what you think…" Kid panted out as he tried to button up his shirt with trembling fingers while making his way up the steps of the porch. The tired albino just stood there in disbelief.

"You know, I never knew you had it in you." He mumbled as a sharp toothed smirk made its way across his face.

"Really, we were just…" after realizing that there was absolutely no way to get around this and convince the crimson eyed boy that what he saw was not actually what he_ knew _he saw, he decided to come clean "…please don't tell my father! It will ruin my reputation forever!" He got down on his knees and pleaded to the tired teen, exaggerated tears falling down his face as he put his hands in a prayer formation.

"Dude, it's fine. I won't go ragging on you to your pops, it ain't cool. I'm just shocked that you would, you know, actually have the guts to do it." He leaned on the door and stuck his hand inside his pocket, still smirking as he thought of different ways to tease the reaper.

"Wha… I'm not a virgin, Soul."

"Well obviously not anymore."

"I mean before that. I lost my virginity years ago." He smiled, not even considering the fact that he just planted a seed of rumors that can easily sprout the moment Black*Star finds out…

"Wha? To who?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know… I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning." He walked past Soul and went into the house, leaving unsightly wet spots all over the floor as he tried making it up the stairs as quick as possible. Soul looked over at the girl whom, instead of following Kid inside, was playing in the rain still, spinning happily as she thought of the wonderful thing that just happened.

"Hey, Siren, you coming inside or not?" He shouted to her, stepping out a bit more into the cold air and wondering how on earth she can still be out here in nothing but a sundress.

"Nope! I'm still thinking." She shouted so that he could hear her over the rain.

"Thinking?"

"Yeah! About what just happened." She turned to him and giggled at his confused expression.

"Oh, was that your first time or something?"

"Nope, I've had a boyfriend before…" she walked a little closer to the steps so that she wouldn't have to shout anymore, "I also use to be a prostitute."

Soul's jaw dropped to the floor as he tried to replace that word with something else so that he could make himself believe he misheard her.

_'Frostitute… maybe she said frostitute, yeah, maybe it's like a person who makes ice cream or something…'_

"Don't worry, I never actually worked as one, I just got paid and then I'd knock out my clients and take off with the money."

_'Should she be telling me this?'_

"You seem pretty open about it, does Kid know about that?"

"Not exactly. He knows lots of other stuff about me though. And he's a really amazing kisser…" Siren licked her lips and Mmm'd at the thought of the kisses he had given her. Meanwhile Soul was freaking out and hoping she'd go inside and stop talking to him.

"Oh, well, uh, good to know…"

"So what's up with you and your girlfriend?"

"Didn't you hear enough on that subject at the dinner table?"

"Well no, it still doesn't make sense that it was she who made the mistake, yet she kicked you out."

"She never kicked me out. I left."

"Oh." Siren came up the steps a bit more to get out of the rain, shivering a bit as she realized how cold it truly was outside.

"I told her that some time apart might do us good. I still want to be with her, despite all the hell she's been putting me through lately, but I guess it's just karma catching up with me since I haven't exactly been prince charming either." Siren sat down in the patio chair and tried ringing out her hair, not realizing that she was flinging water onto Kid's laptop…

"So, what happened after she, you know, did the 'thing'?"

"After she went moaning another guy's name? I flipped out for a minute but then I settled down and asked her calmly why she was so into Crona all of a sudden. She said she didn't know why and started crying about the whole thing, so that's when I figured it might be good for us to be apart from each other for a while. The most upsetting part is this though…" Soul reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold diamond ring, holding it up a bit so that she could see it.

"I tried getting all of us together today because once we got to the park I wanted to ask her to marry me. Then all this crap happened." He lowered the ring and put it back in his pocket, sighing as he leaned on a chair parallel to Siren's.

"I bet she does love you dearly, but girls can get unpredictable at times. It doesn't mean she doesn't have affection for you."

"I know that, but why'd she have to go kiss another man and then moan his name while I was trying to love her?"

"Maybe you three need to have a talk about it. Crona seems to be really in love with his girl, so I don't think you have to worry too much about him trying to steal your woman away."

"Trust me, he knows that if he ever tried taking Maka away he'd get castrated. I'm pretty protective over her, I don't like guys flirting with her or anything. Thing is, she and Crona are very close, and she's upset that he's not going to be her friend anymore since he's with someone now."

"Well no one said he had to stop being her friend."

"They spend a LOT of time together, he's at our house almost every single day. Now he's probably gonna wanna be here twenty four seven, and Maka is upset about that."

"Why doesn't she just spend more time with you?"

"She thinks I don't want to, when the truth is, she's with him so much that I barely get a chance to spend any alone time with her. She even invited him on a date with us once."

"Ouch…"

"Yeah. I think this whole thing is actually a blessing in disguise though. Once Maka realizes that now that Crona is out of the picture, and that she and I can start spending more time together, she'll come to see it too."

"Well, I hope things work out for you guys."

"Thanks. Well, I'm gonna head back to bed now. See you in the morning."

"See yah…" The boy left her there on the porch, closing the door so that the cool air didn't infect the warm atmosphere of the house anymore.

Siren looked out at the rainy night before her, and she soon realized that the drips and drops were like a song, and so she began to sing it…

"_Always me, you're like a song that I sing… oh, I sing to the memory… of the times we used to have…_

_Bitter sweet, dear to me you are my reason for living… and I can't erase these thoughts…_

_But now I see the way you treated me_

_It wasn't so bad_

_At the time I had… no idea… that you and me… would cause the rift in time we'd break!_

_Give me back… my sanity…_

_Lost your heart so now you'd break_

_Mine, but it wasn't so bad_

_At the time I had_

_no idea_

_that you and me_

_would be all it takes!_

_So lead me_

_Down_

_The rabbit hole of your lies_

_I am done with the way you've treated me_

_I've found a man, to hold my hand_

_He's the one, the one I want so badly…_

_He is my reflection_

_He is my connection to the world I never knew…_

_And now I see_

_It was that bad_

_Lost your heart and you give gladly_

_Given sadness to the pouring rain…_

_Oh yes now I see_

_It wasn't that bad_

_You and me were all I ever had and_

_Even though I tried_

_I would never say goodbye…_

_I would never say goodbye_

_I would never say goodbye_

_I would never say goodbye_

_I would never-"_

She was suddenly cut off when the door to the house swung open, and out stepped Kid whom was dressed in his pajamas and towel drying his hair.

"Are you going to come inside and go to sleep, or are you going to continue singing to the rain?" He smiled at her and awaited an answer, and the bashful girl slowly got up and walked inside of the warm, inviting house.

"What should I wear to sleep?" Siren whispered as the two walked up the stairs quietly, trying to avoid awakening anyone.

"Don't worry, I have just the thing."

88888888

"What the hell?" Siren couldn't believe the thing he actually expected her to wear to bed. It was an extra-long white T-shirt with SYMMETRY written across the middle. He didn't seem all that excited about it either, but still.

"It was a birthday gift from Black*Star. Don't ask. Anyhow, Liz and Patty locked the door to their room and for some reason they won't respond to me, so I can't get you a nightgown from one of them, and this is the most comfortable shirt I own."

"Why can't I just wear your pajamas?"

"Because I'm wearing them." He said as he laid the shirt on top of her head playfully.

"You only own one pair of pajamas?"

"Well no, but, oh here just wear it, it's not like you're going out in public with it."

"No way, it's stupid!" Siren threw the shirt at him and crossed her arms, fake pouting as she tried to get him riled up over it.

"It was a thoughtful gift from a thoughtless friend, I'm actually pretty impressed with it. Now wear it, okay?" He handed it to her, and she turned her head away from him, her lips pursed as she closed her eyes and ignored him. He threw the shirt on the bed and grabbed her hips, forcing her close to his body as he grasped the fabric of her dress with his fingers and began to lift it off her quickly.

"Stop it! I'm not wearing that stupid shirt!" She fought back weakly, sort of wanting him to do it but also not wanting him to know that she was enjoying it.

"Yes you are, I'll make you wear it if I have to." He said lightheartedly as he continued lifting the dress until the bottom of it was all the way up to her chest.

He paused and allowed her time to reject him, and when she didn't, he pulled it all the way off, exposing her chest to him.

A heavy silence took place as they stared at each other, Siren lightly covering herself as he dropped the dress to the floor, picked her up with his trembling hands, and threw her on the bed, grabbing the shirt shortly afterwards and gently placing it over her head and then pulling it down so that she was no longer exposed.

After successfully getting the shirt on her, he leaned down and placed a kiss upon her uncovered collarbone, which made her hold his hair as ecstasy drifted throughout her body, his warm lips experimenting with different places that he got a positive reaction from when he kissed them.

He pulled away and smiled at her, happy that he was with her here, right now, in his bedroom, at midnight.

"Let's cuddle." He whispered to her as he laid one more kiss upon her ear and then climbed onto the bed, inviting her to do the same as he got under the covers and laid on his back.

She got off the bed and reached down to take off her still soaked underwear so that she wasn't uncomfortable as she slept, and then she climbed into bed next to him, wrapping her arms around his chest as they gently dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**There's a totally reasonable explanation for all of this...**

**I was tired and confused when I wrote this. I was also in the middle of a huge writers block and just sort of wrote whatever.**

**Also, the song that Siren was singing... I know it makes zero sense, and I was trying to find a different song that people actually knew of to replace it with, but I couldn't find one, so I just made one up. If anyone has a good idea for a song that would be better, feel free to tell me.**

**Welll, Imma go work on my Soul Eater chess set now...**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	25. When Reality Sets In

**The last chapter is gonna make ten times more sense with this chapter being read directly afterwards, trust me.**

**It's also going to make things more confusing...**

**~8*When Reality Sets In*8~**

* * *

Siren awoke from what seemed to be no dream at all as she attempted to press her head further into her mirror image's chest. But upon noticing that he seemed much softer than usual, she realized that this wasn't Kid, but a pillow, firmly held in her grasp as she recalled the events from last night…

"It was only a dream. I should have known it was too good to be true." She mumbled to herself as she sat upright and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, looking around the room after and noticing that she was in her own bed.

It made sense, actually. In the dream she was still wearing her sundress, even though she knew she had put on a pair of Patty's pajamas before going to bed. It also made sense of Kid's overly joyous behavior. But the dream itself, and everything she had experienced in it, made her wish that it was real.

Those kisses were magical, the feeling of love that she experienced felt so real to her, like it really did happen. She battled with her mind over what was true and what wasn't true, but she couldn't quite settle herself, it was all too much to deal with so early in the morning.

Luckily, her "imitation brother" made it so that she didn't have to think so early in the morning.

"I did it! It's done! It's a miracle! Liz, Patty, everyone, come here and look!" Kid yelled from downstairs, excitement welling throughout his voice. Siren slowly raised herself from the bed and placed her dainty feet on the warm black carpet below her. She stretched and gave out a yawn, and then shuffled her way over to the door.

"It's wonderful, it's beautiful! Truly magnificent!" Kid continued to boast as he sat on the couch with his laptop in his hands, tears of happiness flowing freely down his cheeks.

"It looks like a bunch of words." Black*Star said as he leaned over the arm of the couch to see what was so special.

"This is not just a bunch of words, you insolent little man, this is my masterpiece! The novel that shall challenge the contents of some of the greatest detective novels in history!"

"Looks like a bunch of words to me too." Soul said after sitting down next to Kid and holding a glass of milk. Kid shot him a death glare and the snowy haired boy turned away peacefully and drank his milk silently, trying to avoid being sacked in the head by the reaper.

"Hey! I like detective novels! Is it a mystery?" Ed asked as he shot himself up from his sleeping bag and raised his hand.

"Detective novels _are_ mysteries, you twit. Where are Brad and Liz? They should be down here too." Kid looked around the room, but he couldn't find a trace of either of them at all. He turned to Patty and Crona, whom were in the kitchen playing on the dining room table with their giraffe child.

"Patty! Where are your sister and her boy toy?"

"Why do you always call him that? She doesn't like it when you call him that. And they went to his house for some weird thing Liz wanted to do with him."

Kid's face went red with rage.

"What?! Why is she alone with him?!"

"Sheesh, you're acting like she did when she found out about me and Crona. Just chill!"

"I shall not _chill, _this is serious! Ed!" Kid threw one of the couch pillows at him full speed, socking him right in the head and knocking his halfway up body to the ground in an instant.

"Take me to your house! Now!"

"Dude, I could just give you the address you know. I still wanna get some Z's in, you know?"

"No. Now get up and take me to your house." Kid put his laptop on Soul's lap and then shut it as he raised himself and walked towards the door.

"Really, man, I can barely even think right now. Patty's been there a couple times, right?"

"What'd you say, Ed?" Patty called from the kitchen, bouncing her little pink giraffe up and down on the table.

"You've been to my house before. With Liz. Remember?"

"You mean like that time when you tried showing me your stamp collection and I set it on fire?"

"Don't mention that horrifying day, please don't." Ed held his face in his hands and whined as he spoke, memories of the incident flooding his brain.

"Wait, how long has your brother been dating Liz?" Kid asked out of curiosity. The first time he heard of their relationship was a few days ago, but it seemed from the way they're talking that they have been dating longer. Much longer.

"He's been dating her a few months now. They're pretty serious. You don't see Liz missing at night?"

"SHE'S WITH HIM AT NIGHT?!"

"Yeah, just about every night. They used to ask me to be their chaperone but they stopped after a while and now the majority of what they do is go to the park and to the beach and stuff."

"Take me to your house, Ed. Now."

"Fine, fine, just give me a few minutes to find my shirt."

88888888

Siren had randomly decided to go along with the boys as they ventured to Ed and Brad's house. It was inside a large apartment complex, in a very nice side of town, right across the street from a beautiful park. Within the park there was a very large tree with benches all around it so that people can read underneath the natural shade. It was a peaceful atmosphere, and almost no one was in the park, so when the group heard the faint sound of a woman crying, their ears all turned towards the noise.

When they realized it was, in fact, the woman they came here to find, they ran towards her with concern.

"No…no…no… why is this happening?" They heard her mumble under her tears as they got closer and closer.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Kid asked as he reached her first and placed a loving hand upon her hunched over back. At first being a little startled from the sudden contact, her head shot up, but when she noticed it was people she knew, she calmed down and sunk her face back into her hands

"Br-brad… Brad broke up with me." She stuttered as more tears ran down her face and she held herself in heartache.

"What? I'll kill him!" Ed said as his hand turned into a fist.

"I'll gladly help you." Kid turned to him with a grimace, and then he turned back to Liz with a kinder face, "Did he at least give you a reason?"

"Yes… I-I suppose for s-some men it would be a g-good enough reason, but it wasn't m-my f-fault!"

"What happened, did you have a fight? Did he hurt you?" Kid's grip on her back tightened, not wanting to let her go until she told him what was wrong. She seemed to break down even more and hunched her back over further, tears falling to the grass below. She mumbled something, but it was barely audible, and no one could decipher what she had said.

Kid sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, straightening her up a bit so that she could hold onto him and cry onto his shoulder.

"I… I told him… b-but, he doesn't like kids… h-h-he wanted me to…"

"What are you talking about, Liz? What do you mean that he doesn't like kids?" Kid whispered, trying to figure out a way for her to say things more clearly.

"I'm… I'm pregnant." Everyone gave out a gasp, especially Kid whom seemed to have almost fainted and had to be stopped by Siren so that he didn't drop Liz.

"Woah, snap…" Ed said to try and lighten up the mood. The majority of what he got were evil grimaces in return…

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(/{*0*}\)**

**(It's a robot holding his face and screaming)**

**So Yeah...**

**After one week of confusion, ten alternate plotlines and one role of the dice to determine the fate of my story, this chapter has been born! (Baby reference)**

**I can't believe this silly two and a half page chapter is all I got out of a week of writing. I've hit such a bad writers block, it hurts.**

**So basically I got this thing going where no matter what it is I write, it's not good enough. Each and every sentence has to be perfect or else I get all panicky and itchy, which is extremely annoying. Nothing looks right to me at all!**

**I finally had to say "Just deal with it, Brooks, things are gonna work out, no one's gonna notice whether you write "The cat jumped over the cookie tin" or "The beautiful feline gracefully leaped over the shining cookie containing object." You have to learn to love yourself as much as you love your writing."**

**At that point I bashed my head into a wall and decided to just deal with whatever happens, and if it's really truly a horrific sentence, I'll go back and change it after the chapter is done.**

**Oh, if you're confused as to how on earth Siren had a conversation with Soul in her sleep that actually made sense and referred to things she couldn't have possibly known enough about to be incorporated into a dream, that shall be explained in the next chapter.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll enjoy all the drama that comes from, well, everything that happened in this chapter!**

**Especially Kid finishing his novel... I can't wait to write about his future failure/success in becoming published!**

**I think I finally jumped over my writers block...**

**Nope, I gracefully leapt over it!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	26. Oh, Baby!

**So here is a chapter that took close to four weeks to finish! For some reason the chapters I take the longest on are the shortest, BUT! I am planning an extra long finale that will be close to 17 pages! No lies! Yep. So stay tuned for that update which will be around a year from now.**

**Okay I'm kidding there, but not about the extra long finale part.**

**Just so you know, next chapter is NOT the finale. 27? I would never end this story on such an asymmetrical chapter number!**

**Well, here is chapter 26, **

**~8*Oh, Baby!*8~**

**(Don't laugh, I couldn't come up with anything better...)**

* * *

This wouldn't be an easy confession. A _new soul_ was being brought into the group, and the little boy, or girl, would most certainly have an impact on everyone in some way, which is exactly why everyone had to know, which is exactly why Kid invited the rest of his friends over, which is exactly why they were all sitting in the living room right now, waiting for the big news, except for Ed, of course, he was too busy kicking his brother's ass for dumping his girlfriend because he knocked her up.

And that all is why Liz was freaking out, not wanting everyone to know that she was going to have a baby that had no father, but at the same time admitting to herself that they were going to find out at some point, so why not just get the news over with?

Soul was more focused on Maka than anything else that was going on, he just had to find out something to say to her, but he couldn't. He didn't want to sound like a jerk, but he also wanted her to apologize and swear not to do it again. He also wanted honesty, he wanted her to straight up tell him whether or not she still wanted him. He wanted a lot of things actually, and if he just stayed silent the entire day, he wouldn't get anything that he wanted.

"If you really don't want to do this, we can tell them another time, it's okay if you're uncomfortable." Kid said softly to her with a warm and loving hand upon her back, trying to be sincere and realizing within his mind that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"No, they're going to find out one way or another. I have to get this over with." She took a deep breath and prepared to speak a little louder.

"I'm pregnant." Kid patted her back as everyone else's mouth dropped to the floor. Patty was ecstatic, Maka was shocked, Crona was confused, Black*Star acted like he could care less when really he was shocked too, Soul was fascinated, but again kept his cool guy demeanor and didn't let it show too much, and Tsubaki was very joyful about it, thinking about whether the baby would be a weapon or not.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Patty squealed, a bunny face on as she scrunched up into a ball of fluffy happiness.

"No, Patty, you're going to be an aunt." Kid corrected the happy girl, whom was barely affected by his correction.

"Where the hell is Brad? Shouldn't he be here for the announcement? The baby is his, isn't it?" Soul asked, almost as confused as Crona, whom was currently having the miracle of pregnancy explained to him by Patty, whom wasn't helping his perplexed state whatsoever.

"Brad left me. He said it's either him or the baby, and I couldn't stand the thought of giving up my own flesh and blood for a man who doesn't even want to admit that he's going to be a father whether he's there for it or not. I never knew he'd be so shallow about this, I can't believe I actually loved that bastard…" Liz broke down yet again, and Kid gave her another hug, which was starting to make Siren a little jealous.

"He's a scumbag, Liz. Everyone in this room will agree with you. Even his own brother is furious with him. Neither you nor your baby deserves to be around him nor have anything to do with him. You have a family, we are your family, and we're going to take care of you guys."

"Thank you so much, Kid, I don't know what I'd ever do without you…" She held him closer before covering her mouth with her hand and standing up almost urgently, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden movement she made, and very nauseous as well. Before even saying anything to anyone, she bolted off towards the stairs, and Patty began laughing manically.

"It's just like in the Sims!" She shouted, barely affecting Crona whom was sitting next to her, still totally confused about everything she just explained to him.

"… I still don't understand what the zombie fish have to do with how a baby is made."

Kid stood up and looked around at his friends, trying to figure out a way to get all of them out of here without being rude. Liz surely didn't need anyone asking her questions about Brad or whether or not she'll keep the baby, it would be best if their curiosity was kept to themselves.

"Well, since you all now know of the important news that I told you to come here for…"

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" Patty shouted as she got up from her seat and ran upstairs. For a good couple seconds, everyone just sat there and stared at the staircase, trying to figure out why on earth she'd initiate a party and then leave abruptly. This, unfortunately, was called Patty Logic, and it was something nobody, not even her sister or Crona, understood.

"…As I was saying…"

"I GOT THE MUSIC!" Patty shouted as she came back downstairs with a gigantic boom-box that looked like it came straight from the eighties.

"Patty! Where the hell did you get that?!" Kid tightened his fists and bit his lip to try and avoid exploding like a volcano at her interrupting and ignorant nature.

"Oh! This guy at Death-Mart sold it to me for five dollars the other day!" Patty responded as she laid it on the coffee table with a loud "BANG" and made everyone around her jump in surprise.

"Five dollars? There's no way in hell that thing is gonna…" Soul's sentence was halted by the loudest, most obnoxious noise in the universe, and for once it wasn't coming from Black*Star.

Everyone quickly covered their ears as a haunting tune of what sounded like a cat screeching into a microphone on an SNL performance stage rang throughout the room at the loudest volume mechanically possible.

"TURN IT OFF, PATTY!"

"It's too loud, I don't know how to deal with loud noises!"

"That freaking thing is busting my eardrums! I can't be an amazing assassin if I'm deaf!"

"This is so not cool, Patty!"

As everyone berated the girl for her horrifying noise machine from the eighties, Patty was trying her best to get it to turn off. She tried every little thing, she hit it, she pushed every button, she turned the volume off, she put the volume on high, she hit it some more, but nothing seemed to work, so she picked it up over her head and lunged it out the window with a very loud "CRASH!"

"PATTY!" The words Kid said next were not exactly friendly for all ages, and the childish weapon knew she had finally pushed his last button.

After his one hundred thousand vulgar word fest, Kid had calmed down enough to just stand there and stare at her, his teeth tearing apart his bottom lip as he tried not to simply murder her.

"Um… I can fix it." Patty said innocently as she looked down at the mess and then rolled her eyes slightly towards Kid.

"Go away." He pointed to the door and turned away from her, his index finger intently insisting that she leave his sight before she became the local mortician's latest client.

Crona quickly got up from his seat and walked over to her, placing a hand on hers as he whispered in her ear.

"I-I-I th-think he's s-serious, Patty. L-Let's give him some t-time to c-calm down…" He was equally as scared as everyone else in the room, so all of them decided in silent agreement that leaving would be the absolute best way to ensure everyone's lives would remain unharmed.

Siren, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to be closer to him, so she quickly ran over to him and held his hand, trying her best to calm him down.

"We could watch a movie and cuddle, would that calm you down a bit?"

"I need to go check on Liz and make sure she's alright." Kid left her without another word, breaking the little bond her hand had formed with his in one swift motion, which left Siren sad, and very jealous.

She tried to understand the fact that Liz was having a baby and that there was no father to care for it, but did Kid really have to simply ignore her from the moment he found out? Why couldn't he at the very least acknowledge the fact that Siren was trying to be sweet and kind to him? She was starting to rethink her decision in regards to the mission she had…

"Maybe mom was right… No one could ever truly love me…" Siren walked over to the couch and sat down, tears in her eyes as emotions of love and hate began rooting deep within her body.

88888888

"Liz? Are you okay?" Kid knocked on the bathroom door, patiently awaiting an answer from the mom-to-be, which was odd for him to think of her as such. When she didn't answer, but instead gave out a sob, he decided to invite himself into the bathroom to see if she was okay.

She was sitting on the floor, propped up against the tub and holding her legs close to her chest. She didn't even acknowledge his presence, but instead continued to cry.

A frown made its way to his face. It was hard to see her like this, the girl who just a few days ago was building_ him_ up and telling _him_ not to worry about anything, was now crying on the bathroom floor, her world slowly crashing down around her.

He came over to her and stood above her, placing a hand on her head as he slowly sunk down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, offering his chest for her to cry upon. He softly played with her hair as she turned over and cried into his neck, her tender sobs slightly vibrating against his skin. It felt good to be a support for her, to be like the big sibling she had always been for him.

"What's wrong, Liz? Aren't you happy? You're creating a new life!"

"Nothing seems to be going right, life is sh*t."

"Well don't say that. I know you made a mistake with Brad but…"

"Don't mention that bastard ever again, Kid." He could feel her tensing up underneath him and he knew he had touched a sensitive subject. But still, he wanted to help her, he wanted her to smile and see that things would be okay.

"_Chiquitita,_ _tell me what's wrong_…" And so he began to sing in the form of a soft lullaby, the lyrics belonging to his favorite band which was, of course, ABBA, for their perfectly symmetrical name, and although his voice was soft and sincere, he couldn't help but smile from how ridiculous this seemed.

_'Dear gosh, he's not really singing to me, is he?' _Liz couldn't help but feel a smirk come onto her face as he actually continued.

"_You're enchained by your own sorrow… In your eyes, there is no hope for tomorrow…_"

_'Stop please… I'm supposed to be crying here, I'm sad, my baby daddy left me, why is he trying to make me laugh?'_

"_How I hate to see you like this, there is no way you can deny it…_"

_'Maybe he just wants to see me smile. Men are so strange with how they comfort girls.'_

"_I can see, that you're oh so sad, so quiet…_" He paused for a moment and just sat there, holding her as a smile invaded her sad features.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I can't remember the rest of the words all that well. Either way, I just want you to talk to me, tell me what's on your mind." Liz sighed as the smile faded away and she began to rant about how crappy her life was becoming.

"Kid, what the hell am I going to do with a baby? I can barely take care of Patty, can you imagine a baby?"

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, Liz. You're caring and gentle, you're considerate and kind, that's all a baby needs."

"But what kind of example am I setting for this kid? I grew up on the streets mugging people, I got knocked up by a man I only knew a few months, and then he left me like garbage! He doesn't even want to make me an honest woman, this baby is going to be without a father, Kid! I know what it's like to grow up without a father, there's no security, you feel horrible because one of your parents wanted nothing to do with you or your mother. I don't want my baby to know that his father wanted him dead!"

"No, you're wrong Liz."

"Kid, there is no way in hell that Brad is going to come back to me. He's a selfish asshole, he doesn't want a responsibility like this."

"I wasn't talking about Brad coming back, Liz." Kid placed his hand upon her stomach and moved himself slightly so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Then… what do you mean?"

"Your baby won't be without a father," He came extremely close to her face, their noses touching ever so slightly as he gently spoke to her, "because I will happily be one for it."

* * *

**Daaaw! *Dies of cuteness overload***

**Kay, so maybe singing Kid was slightly out of character, even though if you consider the fact that he did sing a character song with Liz and Patty, he's not really OOC at all.**

**Perhaps his song choice was a little off, but it made me smile while writing it, so I hope you smiled while reading it!**

**As for his whole favorite band thing, well it made sense to me. One day I was in the music section at Wal-Mart and I decided to shout "Holy crap! This ABBA CD cover is perfectly symmetrical!" And so began my love of Abba, which came years and years before my love of Soul Eater.**

**If you have no clue what I'm talking about, Google it.**

**Also, I do not own the song Chiquitita or Abba or Wal-Mart. Just felt like saying that since the other day I got a call from some weird investigation thing... Crap just as I'm writing this they called me again! Sigh, time to go back to Nevada...**

**It is also time to teach Mordecai that you cannot catch ladybugs through the glass of your tank. Mordecai is my lizard by the way.**

**So yep... I will, unfortunately, be ending this fic soon, but no worries! I have plenty of ideas for new adventures for all our favorite Soul Eater characters to go on, including one fic I have in mind about an apocalypse!**

**And then of course there's the one where every parodies classic 70's sitcoms.**

**Bye Bye for now!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	27. Book Agents and Baby Powder

**Sigh, I'm so tired and depressed and wallowing in my own self pity.**

**But on the bright side, that gives me inspiration to write!**

**So now I'm not sad anymore!**

**Eh, it was a stupid thing to be sad over to begin with... I'll mention it at the end...**

**Enjoy chapter 27!**

_**~8*Book Agents and Baby Powder*8~**_

* * *

"Kid, what do you mean?"

"I mean I'll make an honest woman out of you, your child will have a father because I…"

"No…" Liz broke from his embrace and straight faced him, "You're… proposing?"

"If you want to consider it that." His calm eyes glazed over her like the golden hue on a tree after a heavy rain at sunset, and she felt his hand grab hers gently.

"But, why?"

"Because I know that these aren't exactly ideal circumstances for having a child, but that fact that you haven't even considered abortion warms my heart like nothing else, and I want nothing more than to help you the way a husband would."

"But… You're so young, it's not you who screwed up and got pregnant, it was me. Why do you want to throw yourself into a position that the actual father didn't even want to take?"

"Because you can't just go at this alone. Not if there's someone willing to help you. Please Liz, let me do this, if not for you then for the baby." He placed his hand upon her stomach again and gently rubbed it, the feeling of his soft, strong hand caressing the skin that just below held a little somebody who was going to be born into the world in just under a year, and Kid wanted to make sure that the world that that little somebody is born into will be the most perfect world ever.

Liz felt a wave of tenderness come over her, all this guy ever seemed to want for her was for her life to be perfect. He took her and her sister off the streets and welcomed them into his home with open arms, he gave them love, money, food, clothes, everything they never had. And now he was going to sacrifice himself, sacrifice his time, his energy, his money, all for a kid who wasn't even related to him.

"You can't do that for me, this was my mistake and it's mine to fix, not yours. You've given me so much, I'd feel like such a jerk if I accepted and made you the father of my baby. I can't just throw that responsibility on you, I'm going to move out and…" Kid quickly placed a finger to her lips to stop her.

"I won't hear another word of that. Never in my life would I allow a pregnant woman to leave her home and try to fend for herself, especially not you."

"But…"

"No buts about it. Now you don't have to let me be in this baby's life if you really don't want me to, but I will not tolerate you leaving. Don't you dare even let that thought cross your mind one more time."

"Kid, I… I can't…"

"Shhh, some words shouldn't be said." He leaned in close to her face and left his lips parted ever so gently. She was filled up with fear and uncertainty, so much so that she was at the point where she couldn't even move herself to reject him as he came closer and closer to her.

"Kid!" They heard a third voice shout, and both immediately turned around to see Siren, drenched with tears as she witnessed the scene before her.

"What's wrong, Siren? Are you alright?" Kid asked as he raised himself from his place on the floor, and then let out a hand to help up Liz.

"I… I-I thought you liked _m-me_…"

"Oh no…" Kid sighed as he shook his head and realized the stupid stunt he just tried to pull. To Siren he probably looked like a jackass who was trying to move in on a newly single pregnant woman, which in a way he was, but it wasn't for the reason that most men would have.

"No… It was just a silly dream, right? You're just my brother, right?" Her attitude seemed to switch immediately, like nothing bothered her anymore, even though five seconds ago she was in tears from what she saw.

"Um, yes, I suppose… You're okay with this?"

"Suppose… to believe or imagine something to be the case. Yes, Kid, I am fine with this. I realize now that my emotions for you were simply generated from a dream I had last night featuring the two of us making out in the rain and then preceding to run around like school children. Towards the middle of the dream, intercourse was achieved between us and my actions towards you now were simply due to the fact that I was attempting to materialize what my mind had conceived, therefore sending me into a state of uncontrolled emotion upon seeing you with someone else."

Speechless, the reaper and weapon just stood there, staring at the girl in front of them and trying to figure out what the hell she just said.

"What I picked up from that was that in your dream, you and Kid did it, and now you want it to happen in real life?"

"Picked, to take, or decide to take, one or more things or people from a larger number. And you are correct, Liz. But I am quite over that phase now. If you will excuse me, I am going to go to my room now." Without another word, the stripey haired girl turned on her heels and left the two extremely confused people to work things out within their own minds.

"Well, that was odd. Anyhow, I really want you to think about the things we talked about, Liz. I care for you, and I want you and this baby to have the happiest life imaginable, and, if you'd allow me to, I'd like to live that life alongside you both, in a way different from simply being there when you need me."

"And I want you to think about what a mess you're trying to get yourself into. Think about what you're saying, Kid, you want to marry a girl who lived on the streets her entire life, mugging people to survive, getting drunk and passing out in a cardboard box every single night as her sister followed her example and tried to do the same. I'm pregnant with an illegitimate child who you are not the father of, do you know how badly that's going to reflect on you? How it will make everyone believe you have no judgment skills whatsoever as to what should and shouldn't be shameful? Or even how bad it will hurt when word gets out that the son of the mighty Lord Death is raising someone else's bastard child?"

"You really think I give a damn about all that, don't you? When it comes to someone I love and care for, my reputation is the last thing on my mind. Trust me, if I wasn't serious about this, if I truly didn't love you and cared more about the way I look to the public eye then the way I treat my friends, you'd be on the streets again in an instant."

"Love? How could you love a bitch like me?" Liz crossed her arms and smirked sarcastically.

"Liz, I'm serious!"

"Oh yeah? Well guess what, I am too and I am telling you that I care for you too much to let your life be ruined by my mistake."

"You know what? When you go into labor and you see that that asshole boyfriend of yours has probably already gotten another woman pregnant and could care less about the fact that you're lying on your back giving _life_ to his own flesh and blood, I'm the one who's going to be holding your hand and telling you it will be alright, not him." With that he took off from his spot in the bathroom and marched downstairs, fuming with the fact that she was really rejecting his compassion.

He went into the living room and sat down on the couch, pouting heavily, but not crying.

_'Dammit, why can she see that what I feel is real? I'm not just doing this to be an idiot, I know my life will probably be screwed up from this professionally, and my reputation as a perfectionist will probably be changed to a hypocrite__, but I love her… It's different from the way I felt for Suki, that was lustful and romantic, this is more serious, this is my friendship with her blossoming into something more. Dammit, why can't she see that?'_

For almost an entire hour Kid just seemed to sit there, thinking about all the wonderful things he could share with Liz if she'd just accept his affection and see that he really truly wanted to be in this baby's life. He wanted to be the first one to hold it, he wanted to look into that little ones eyes and see, not the jackass who simply donated a little pleasurable time into the making of it, but the woman who happily carried it around with her own body for nine months straight. He wanted that little one to have a family, and to grow up around people who loved it and wanted the best for it. He wanted to see that little one develop a love for art, or for music, or for animals, or maybe even for writing. And for some reason, he really, really hoped it would be a little girl.

Unfortunately though, time would have to reveal what the future held for he and Liz. And so, until it did, it would make no sense not to continue working on getting his masterpiece published…

88888888

There weren't that many writers in Death City. While that meant there wasn't too much competition, it also meant there weren't that many agents, so finding someone who actually had an interest in the type of book you've written is pretty damn hard.

The majority of what the agents were looking for, believe it or not, was romance novels, as Kid soon discovered in his search of the many agent directories. Apparently there wasn't enough love in the dark little city, so romance writers were heavily preferred over those who wrote other things like crime and sci-fi.

But Kid's book had it_ all. _Crime, mystery, romance, love triangles, murder, more murder, emotionally charged fits of rage, more murder, and of course, his main character Simon Day was as handsome as a man could possibly describe another man without sounding like a woman.

But there was one young book agent who seemed rather promising… a woman fresh in the business of being an agent whom was looking for her first client. She said in her profile that she wanted someone young, fresh, and exciting. Someone who would happily bring a new plate of mystery to the table, and would deliver romance to the many mouths who devoured it. She craved murder and psychopathic wives who never miss with a blade, and of course, a protagonist who's quick with words and knows how to give a lady chills with his voice.

She was describing his book page by page, so he sent her the first ten pages of his masterpiece through email…

Now all he had to do was sit around and wait for her response.

88888888

A beautiful full moon was shining upon a crystal lake, dancing within the sweet breeze that the air so gently provided. Just to the side there was a large wooden bridge, with a young couple on top of it, their pairs of red and green eyes looking down at the beauty and becoming relaxed within the rhythm of the wind.

"I'm sorry Soul. I was stupid, I don't know what I was thinking… I just really don't want us to fight any more on this." The girl covered her eyes with her hands and leaned downwards, the heavy weight of what she had done being thrown onto her like bricks.

"The only thing that really truly hit me were it hurt was when you went and pulled that stunt in bed, it hurts a guy's pride to hear another man's name being moaned into his ear, you know?"

"Soul, you make it sound so dirty." Maka guiltily giggled at his response, which earned a sharp toothed smirk from her partner.

"Well, we weren't exactly being G-rated, if you know what I mean."

"We didn't even take our clothes off!"

"We may not have taken our clothes off, but I definitely felt a whole lot of skin." His pervy grin got wider as he looked her up and down out of the corner of his eye, noting the fact that even though she wasn't exactly the shapeliest woman in the world, she did have a very cute butt.

"Well I didn't feel all that much skin, all I got to touch was that bird's nest on your head." She pointed up to it and allowed her finger to stay in midair as he gently grabbed it with his hand and pulled her a little closer.

"Would you like to touch more skin then?" He reached her hand down towards the rim of his shirt and adjusted her palm so that she could flip it up and feel his abdomen.

She reached upwards slowly, coming closer and closer to him as she felt his strong muscles and almost melted as her fingers went numb from the feeling of warm, soft, tender skin. Soul placed his hand on her back and his head on her shoulder as she nuzzled her nose into his chest, sighing at the warm feeling she had.

He reached his other hand up to grab onto her head and he held her close to his heart, allowing her to hear its gentle thumping. It actually started to race a bit, and she was worried as to what could have triggered this sudden change of pace within his chest. He parted himself from her and stood a good few feet from her before taking a deep breath and leaning down on one knee, his hand that was just holding her close now heading for his pocket as he brought out a beautiful golden diamond ring…

* * *

_"So, what happened after she, you know, did the 'thing'?" Kid asked as he sat in the patio chair while towel drying the sleeping Siren's hair after her sudden sleepwalking adventure outside in the rain at midnight._

_"After she went moaning another guy's name? I flipped out for a minute but then I settled down and asked her calmly why she was so into Crona all of a sudden. She said she didn't know why and started crying about the whole thing, so that's when I figured it might be good for us to be apart from each other for a while. The most upsetting part is this though…" Soul reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold diamond ring, holding it up a bit so that he could see it._

_"I tried getting all of us together today because once we got to the park I wanted to ask her to marry me. Then all this crap happened." He lowered the ring and put it back in his pocket, sighing as he leaned on a chair parallel to Siren's._

_"I bet she does love you dearly, but girls can get unpredictable at times. Trust me, I live with two of them, well, three now."_

* * *

"Soul…"

"Maka Alburn, will you…" Soul couldn't even finish as he was suddenly cut off by the young woman throwing herself at him while also screaming "Yes!" and also knocking him to the ground which earned an "Ouch" from the albino boy.

"Soul, I love you so much… Thank you so much!"

"Thank you for what? It's me who wants something from you."

"What do you…" Soul gave her an evil grin and flipped her over so that he was sitting on top of her, his hands at the bottom of her shirt.

"I'm gonna be with you forever, I'm going to make you my wife. Remember what we talked about would happen once we both knew for sure that we were going to be together forever?"

"Oh… Here? Now?"

"Maka, nobody is gonna see us, what are you worried about?" Soul said referring to the fact that barely anybody comes to this park at all anymore.

"I'm not worried, Soul…" Maka lifted herself up from underneath him so that their faces were parallel to each other.

"…I'm excited." She kissed him deeply and let him come over her, his lips soon moving from hers over to her neck, right above the area that he had left a hickey on yesterday. The mark was still pretty visible, even in nothing but the moonlight. It was like he claimed her, he left his mark on her.

He felt around for her palm and slid the ring that was still in his hands onto her tiny little ring finger, and then he continued what he believed was now his soul purpose in life...

Getting Maka to moan his name to the whole damn city.

* * *

**Hehe, Soul you naughty boy!**

**Yeah, well, I don't think there's too much more to do with them, I mean, they're happy, right? Yep... I think they're definitely happy.**

**If you wanna know what I'm sad about, welllll, I just got friendzoned for the first time in my life. It was tough, I didn't cry though, but it was still kinda depressing.**

**Well, time to get back in the saddle and start fishing again!**

**Either way, I have a biiiig surprise for everyone regarding the story...**

**Chapter 28 will be the big fat finale!**

**I'm gonna begin work on the 17 page special tonight, where secrets will be revealed, bonds will be made, bonds will be broken, books may or may not be published, Patty may have an enormous secret and Crona may or may not know how to deal with it!**

**We've come a long way, but I've got plenty planned for my readers, so don't worry about it being some stupid mashup of endings, it's gonna be epic...**

**Bring your popcorn, bring your softdrink, and bring your appetite for awesomeness!**

**And if you're reading this five years in the future and I've already added chapter 28 and you're about to read it now and you have access to a time machine, could you do me a favor and send a letter back in time to me to tell me how exactly this thing ends?**

**R&R!**

**Puppies love you if you're kind and review!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	28. THE END

**Well, last night I was up super late and decided to finish writing the last few words of Keyboards and Writer's Block. It's exactly 8,888 words, just like I promised!**

**Now, go get some popcorn, or as I prefer, Ramen, and a nice fizzy rootbeer float, sit down, and enjoy!**

**It's been a long, hard road to the finish, and now here it is, I present to you...**

**~8*The End*8~**

* * *

Rebekah White sat back in her office chair, unbelievably bored with the career path she had chosen.

Why a book agent? Why did she have to have the childhood dream of helping aspiring authors reach their goals and get their books published and get them famous to the point where they leave her to sign the movie rights of the book over to some bigger agent? Sure, if you find that one rare diamond that decides to come to you with a work of art that has been turned away by so many idiotic big time agents who want nothing but cliché stories with predictable plot lines, it could mean big money and good exposure for both agent and author. But a diamond happens so rarely, and for Rebekah, she hasn't even had a nice looking rock.

Every single book sent to her has had the same exact plot, boy meets girl, they fall in love, a boy with more money and better looks than boy number one comes along in an attempt to steal girl away, something random happens, and the original pair get married.

It was the same thing over and over, in fact, it got so out of hand with all the romance submissions she was getting that she had to be extremely specific on her agents profile as to what she wanted in a client's book. She wanted murder mystery, no cliché plot, no romantic crud, and if there was a touch of romantic crud, she wanted it to build up gradually and then be destroyed by murder.

Maybe Rebekah was asking for too much, because now she wasn't getting any submissions at all. Apparently she scared away all of her potential clients with the whole "I love murder" thing. All she wanted was to find the next Agatha Christie, a suspenseful, talented author with tricks up his or her sleeve and a psychopathic mind.

And then her computer made a bleeping sound, and a new email came through.

"A submission? Really?" Her mind was doubting that it was exactly what she wanted, but she took a look anyways.

And she looked and looked until she was drowning in the words before her, and as she reached the end of page ten, she knew she had found her diamond.

She reached for her phone and dialed the number that her potential client left in the email…

88888888

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be…" Kid whimpered to himself as he laid on the couch in the living room and drove himself insane with all the little critics that were running through his head, belittling his writing skills and claiming that he just didn't listen to his creative energy the way he should have.

_'Hey now, your story was magnificent, I mean, I was in it, so it must have been. Don't be so hard on yourself. You completed an excellent book, even if you did end it with Tess and I both shooting a gun at the same exact time and therefore killing each other. Your agent will probably tell you to change that, you know.' _Simon said as he arrived into Kid's thoughts and began talking to him.

"There is no agent, there never will be." The broken hearted reaper placed a small black pillow over his face and sighed, considering the attempt of suffocating himself so that he wouldn't have to deal with the humility of his book being rejected.

_'You sent it to one agent less than an hour ago, you're not even considering how long it might take the email to reach her, or how long it may take her to read it, or how long it will take her to decipher your ever so fancy wording skills…'_

"It's called proper English!"

_'It's called imitating Shakespeare so that you can confuse people and sound smart. Come on, that part where you had me reciting a poem for Tess outside her window was far too fancy shmancy for even good old Walter himself.'_

"William. His first name was William. And I thought you told me that I can't control what happens to my characters, I just write down what they say."

_'Right, and what you wrote the first time was fine. But then you went back and changed all the words so that my dialogue went past three pages of describing her facial features!'_

"I can't help it, it didn't seem right for you to just say "Hi, you're pretty, I love you." I wanted the moment to be passionate."

_'Passionate is one thing, Kiddo. But when you describe the shape of her eyelashes, you're going overboard.'_

"Eyelashes are a very beautiful part of a woman!"

_'But they do not have to be described as the Feathers of fawns in a wintery breeze! Fawns are female deer, they don't have any feathers!'_

"It's artistic dialogue, it makes no sense but it sounds nice anyways. Most women would kill to have an attractive man say that to them, you know." Suddenly, Kid and the imaginary Simon heard the symphony Moonlight Sonata begin playing randomly somewhere in the room.

_'I do believe the ghost of Beethoven has invaded your home, Kiddo. Perhaps to tell you that I shouldn't have died in the last chapter of your story.'_

"That's not a ghost, it's my phone." Kid got up from the couch and began searching the room for the little rectangular telephonic device that was playing the soft, beautiful and yet haunting theme, but before his hand could reach its place on the side table, the song stopped playing.

_'What number is that? Do you know who it is?'_

"Quit being nosy, Simon. And no, I don't know who it is…" Kid took another look at the number before realizing that it could possibly be that agent he just sent his book to, "Unless it's her!"

_'Her? Her who? Your mother? Your aunt? Your sister? Your brother who prefers to be called a…'_

"Simon shut up! I'm calling her back, so be quiet!" He put the phone up to his ear, awaiting the sweet sound of success. Agents typically don't call you unless they really want to speak with you, and they don't typically really want to speak with you unless they want to take on your book.

"Hello?" A woman's voice rang in his ears, could it really be her?

"Yes, who's this?" He squealed out nervously, a smile popping up on his face as he awaited her answer.

"This is Rebekah White, is this the author who just sent me his story A Fine Day for Death?" Kid was elated, so elated that he really had to release all this elation welling up inside of him before he continued talking to her.

"Excuse me one moment…" He said as he pressed "Mute" on the phone and placed it gently on the couch.

"YES! FINALLY! WOO HOO!" He jumped up and down just like Patty does whenever a Spongebob marathon comes on, and he fist pumped the air once or twice before settling down and grabbing the phone again.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"I could hear you." Confusion and embarrassment arose as he looked down at the phone and realized he apparently didn't press the mute button well enough.

"Um… I can explain…"

"Don't bother, I know you're probably very happy, Mr. Elliot."

_'Mr. Elliot? What's she talking about? Your name isn't…'_

"I'm using a fictitious name, Simon!" Kid responded to the voice in his head that was so clear it sounded like it was right in the room with him.

"Excuse me?"

"That was um, that was a friend of mine asking a question… Anyhow, my first name is Elliot, the last is Death…"

_'So you kept the Death part of your name just to confuse me, right?'_

"Shut up!"

"Oh I see, so you based your main character off of your friend?"

"What? No, he isn't my friend, I mean he's… Um, Simon is just a nickname for him… He's a dog."

_'A dog?! You pass me off as a dog?'_

"You're talking to your dog?"

"No! I'm… Ugh, anyways, my book…"

_'Don't just ignore me! I am a part of you! I am a part of your very brain! I could embarrass you so badly right now you wouldn't even know it!'_

"Oh yes, your book! Well, I must say, Mr. Death, um, do you mind if I call you Elliot?"

_'I could make you have a sneeze attack…'_

"No! I… I mean no, you can call me Elliot."

_'I could make you begin choking for no reason at all…'_

"Well, Elliot, you have an amazing talent for writing. Your story captured me at the first sentence, and I'd absolutely love to read more of it…"

_'I could make you start singing the theme to Cheers…'_

"You… you do? You really like it that much?"

_'Making your way in the world today…'_

"DAMMIT, KNOCK IT OFF!"

"… Elliot, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, continue…"

"Oh, um, well, I'd like to see more of your book. Actually, I'd like to see all of your book, and I'd like to meet the fine mind behind it as well."

"Really? So you want to read the full manuscript?"

"Of course I do! You have me in far too much suspense to wait a single day more! How about we meet tomorrow, do you know a place where we could, say, have lunch?"

_'Sometimes you wanna go…'_

"Sure! How about where everybody knows your… DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!"

"… How about the Tea House?"

_'And they're always glad you came…'_

"Yes, yes that sounds great."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Death!"

_'You wanna…'_

"Yes! Yes, okay, see you tomorrow, bye!" Kid quickly hung up the phone and shot a death glare at the imaginary image in his mind.

"Thank you, Simon, for making me look like a schizophrenic while I was on the phone with a potential book agent!"

_'All writers have their own form of crazy, haven't you ever seen Secret Window?'_

"I'm about to become that guy in a second if you don't go back to where you came from!"

_'You've already tried killing me once, it didn't work. I'm telling you, she's going to love me so much, she's going to force you to bring me back as a permanent character to your books!'_

"Or how about I just bring you back so that I can create a new character who's an axe murderer and you become his first victim?"

_'Alright, alright, I see where you're heading with this. I'm just so lonely after Tess died that I have no use but to bother you until you give me a new reason for living!'_

"Honestly I don't even want you to go on living. All you do is bother me."

"Kid?" They suddenly heard a female's tired voice and footsteps coming down the stairs, "Who are you talking to? I heard a lot of yelling." The chestnut haired girl reached the bottom of the steps and rubbed her eyes a bit as she waited for a response.

"Um…"

_'Holy caboli, who is THAT?'_

"I have great news, Liz!" Kid ignored Simon's attempt at being a pervert and continued talking.

_'I've just realized I've become a crazy bastard case!'_

"I've just realized I've become a… Damn you, Simon!"

"…Are you okay?" Liz took a few steps towards him and placed her hands on her hips. Kid is usually crazy, but not so crazy that he'd talk to himself, then again, there was that time when he was rearranging the bathroom, he talked to himself a _lot_ that time…

"I'm fine, I've just caught a little bastard."

_'Excuse me?'_

"Bug! I've caught a bug. Anyhow…"

_'I'm not a bug either, you fool!'_

"_ANYHOW, _an agent just called me up and said she wants to meet me tomorrow to read the rest of my book. She liked it. A _lot._"

"Awh, Kid, that's great!" She walked over to him a little faster and hugged him, her warm body making him calmer even though he had a human version of that damn sword Excalibur stuck in his head, making his life a living hell within a few short minutes.

"See, I knew you could do it. So…" Liz stepped back and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs as she eyed him intently, "Why don't you do a reading of your book for me so that I can judge it for myself?"

_'Yes, my chance for greatness! The sexy lady shall see my amazing crime solving abilities for herself now!'_

"Actually, I'd like for us to talk a bit more about, you know…" Kid took a step towards the couch to prepare himself to sit down next to her.

_'NO! You bastard, this is no time for you to talk about sensitive subjects! This is time for your girlfriend to fall in love with me!'_

"Shut up you crazy jackass!" Kid looked up and yelled at the image in his head, which earned a confused glare from the woman on the couch.

"Listen, I have no clue what's going on with you today, and I really don't care, but I told you five thousand times, I'm not going to…" Kid hushed her words with a sudden pair of lips pressed to her mouth.

_'You're doing this to spite me, aren't you!? No crazy makeout sessions while I am present, understand!?'_

Kid ignored the little British ingrate and continued the kiss, a long, soft, sweet and tender kiss that was filled with emotion and the slightest quivering of lips. It felt nice, it was like a little fire started in his stomach, and when he let go to see her reaction, he ended up smiling into her loving eyes.

"Go on… You can continue your protest." She whispered softly to him. A flow of electricity went up his spine and he closed his eyes, being forced back onto her lips by her soft hands combing through his hair.

He soon changed his position from being bent over to having his legs placed directly on the sides of each of hers on the couch, and his hands were both on her cheeks, holding her face as though it was a priceless sculpture.

She wasn't sure on where to move her hands too because she was afraid that if she didn't place both of them in a perfectly symmetrical position, Kid would get mad at her and go on about how it's a complete turn off for him.

But when he began biting at her lip gently and begging for her to open her mouth just a tiny bit, she couldn't help but grab onto his hair as hard as she could and moan as she fought him, denying him entrance simply to tease him. He didn't like that too much, so he took his lips away from hers and gave her a mischievous grin before leaning down to her exposed collarbone and kissing it, directly in the middle. He pulled away and kissed it again, and again, and again, seven more times exactly, to make up a total of eight times that he kissed that one precious part of her. He looked into her eyes after he was done and leaned over to her ear, blowing in it softly to emerge a slight giggle as she held his head closer to her.

"Will you finally let me be everything for you?" He whispered, his words flowing into her like a cool breeze on an autumn day.

"Only if you're sure… And only if you don't let it ruin your life." She whispered back, certain that he was making a huge mistake, yet agreeing to let him do it anyway because he was just too damn stubborn to reason with.

"I'd happily give my life for you."

"But I'm not worth your life…"

"You're worth the universe, and more." He kissed her lips again, soft and slow, and she moved her hands down from his head to his shoulders, and then ran her fingers down to his lower back, which triggered him to smile into the kiss.

She felt numb with pleasure, ecstasy drifting throughout her body before she lightly pushed him away and placed her hands at the front of his jacket, slowly undoing the rectangular buttons until she could slide it off his shoulders and expose his white dress shirt. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time stronger as she allowed him full entrance into her mouth. She slowly reached her hands towards his little skull pendant and took it off, allowing it to fall into her lap as she then began to undo the buttons on his shirt, slowly exposing his soft chest to her.

He leaned his head down to her ear again and began to whisper sweet nothings to her as she softly rubbed his bare shoulder with her warm hands.

"I love you." He gasped out, butterflies raging at his insides as he realized what those words meant.

_'I love you… It means I'm always going to be there for you, I'm always going to care for you, I'm not ever going to leave you.'_

To his surprise, instead of hearing an "I love you too" he heard the symphony "Moonlight Sonata" coming from his pants pocket.

"I think your phone is trying to increase the mood."

"More like ruin it." He reached into his pocket to hopefully just put it on mute, but when he noticed that it was his dad calling, he realized that it could be important.

"Hello?"

"Son, we have an emergency, I need you to come and see me immediately, and bring Siren." He sensed the worry in his father's voice, which let him know that whatever this was, it was serious.

"Is something wrong?" Before he could get a response, the phone hung up on him, and he was left completely confused, and a little bit scared, as to what on earth was happening.

"Did something happen?" Liz asked, seeing the frightful look on Kid's face as he hurriedly stood up from his position on the couch and re-buttoned his shirt.

"All he said was that there was an emergency and we need to go see him now with Siren." The minute his shirt came to being at least halfway buttoned up, he hurried towards the stairs and ran to get Siren.

"Siren! We have to go, there's been an emergency!" Liz followed him just in case he had any issues with the often unpredictable girl and needed some help getting her down the stairs.

He got to her bedroom and tried opening the door, but it was locked, and the girl wasn't answering him at all.

"Siren, come on! You have to open the door, something bad is happening!" Yet again, no response.

"She's not answering? Do you think she's okay?" Liz asked as worry filled her features and her heart began to race faster.

"I don't know, she might be asleep."

"Try knocking."

"Siren! Come out! We need you!" He banged on the door, obviously very nervous as thoughts raced through his mind. Still nothing.

"She's not coming out, I'm going to go get something to unlock the door." He began walking away, but was soon stopped by the fact that Liz was already working on that herself with her fingernails.

"No need." She successfully got it open and the two of them rushed inside the dark room, which was slightly illuminated to a light blue hue as the ending daylight shone inside from the window.

"Siren?" Kid said as he walked over to the bed and patted the ruffled blankets to try and wake her. "She's not here." He lifted up the mess and realized that she was gone, not a single trace left of her.

"Kid, look!" Liz called as she pointed to the window, noting not only the fact that it was open, but there was some strange green light glowing in the sky.

The reaper walked over to the open window and stuck his head out it to get a better look at the strange illumination above. A large formation of glowing green clouds were swirling around at a slow pace, quick jolts of blue lightning lighted it up even more as they randomly scattered across the strange materialization.

"…What is that?" Liz asked as she covered her mouth and stared at it from the side of the window.

"I have no clue, but we have to find Siren and bring her to my father as soon as possible." He stepped away from the window and hurried out the door, "I'm going to look for her up here, you go downstairs and see if you find any trace of her."

Liz complied and headed downstairs, checking the laundry room, the linen closet, the dining room, anywhere that she could possibly be hiding. Meanwhile, Kid was searching the bathroom, his bedroom, his closet, even under his bed, but there was no sign of her anywhere. She didn't even leave a note.

After both searches came out to be unsuccessful, they regrouped and tried to come up with a new plan.

"If this is a major emergency, we have to go see my father whether we have Siren or not. Time is wasting, and who knows what the hell that thing is outside nor what it's going to do to us."

"It looks like it's getting bigger…" They both looked out the giant window in the living room and saw that the formation was now developing a cone shape, and was beginning to look like a tornado. It began to spin faster and the glowing light was getting larger, and it was clearly evident that whatever it was, it was deadly.

"I could keep searching for her around town and you can go see your father to see what's happening …"

"No, that's dangerous. I'm not letting you out of my sight as long as that thing remains in the sky, who knows what it can…" Kid was cut off by a sudden, earth shaking "BOOM!" and the sound of glass shattering everywhere. When they turned around to see what caused the noise, they noticed a large truck was somehow thrown into the window, smashing it and most of the wall to pieces. There appeared to be a glowing light coming from inside of it, very similar to the light in the giant cloud.

"We have to go. Now." Kid grabbed the shaken woman's hand and rushed her out the door, immediately the two were enclosed by a loud, overbearing wind which surrounded the entire area and was accompanied by the sound of car alarms and screaming from the random people in the city.

The two trekked through the whirlwind of dust and small random objects that flew around with ease as the enormous tornado above continued throwing cars and lampposts among other things in all different directions. Close by, a large metal tower was stricken by a massive bolt of lightning, sounding a haunting "CLASH" throughout the city. The tower then gave out an eerie, lingering moan as it slowly fell to the side, crushing every building that was in its way on its trip to the unforgivable ground.

Kid then reached his hand for Liz's side so that he could have a better grip on her and pull her out of the way quicker lest anything come flying at her.

As they walked, it was becoming increasingly hard for them to continue on. The winds were becoming stronger, the tornado was becoming larger and more threatening. More and more things were flying around, larger, heavier objects beginning to join the many cars and trucks that were already blowing through the air like leaves on a fall day.

But then suddenly, a large car came flying at the couple from the back, flying towards Liz to be exact, and before Kid could react and pull her out of the way, it smashed into her full force, pulling her far away from Kid's grip and contorting her body into a C shape before sending her flying to the ground as the car flipped over and landed a few feet from her.

"Liz!" Kid screamed at the top of his lungs as he rushed to her side, immediately picking her limp body up from the ground and laying her gently upon his lap.

Her face was scratched badly from its impact with the gravel, her beautiful features drenched with the blood that the devastated reaper tried his hardest to wipe away.

Her mangled arm was bent backwards from the impact of the car. Her leg seemed to be broken too as it seemed to be much limper than the other.

But what he worried about most was the baby.

An unborn life not even a month old couldn't possibly survive such a horrific event such as the one that just happened. The poor little one didn't have a chance; he or she didn't even get the opportunity to see the light of day, or even have its gender defined. That little miracle, although conceived in a very unfortunate circumstance, had so much ahead of it, and now it would take a miracle simply to at least allow its mother to be okay. No doubt, losing the baby was enough to land Kid in a depression, but he prayed and prayed and cried and pleaded on his hands and knees, _just please don't let Liz die too._

"Please, wake up… Open your eyes, please…" He whispered through his tears as the crystals of sadness fell down onto her expressionless face, mixing in with her blood and combining both of their elements into one light red droplet of water that flew down her cheeks and landed onto his leg.

He stroked her face with his shaking hand, totally ignoring the mess of screaming and loud crashes and bangs and winds that were whirring around his head. Everything was silent within his mind, his ears were fully tuned to her, awaiting a noise, just one single noise from her lips to tell him she was okay.

But she didn't make a single sound.

"You can't just give up on me…" He lifted her limp little body up so that he could hold her close to his chest. He didn't want to check her pulse, he didn't want to deal with the fact of knowing for sure that she was gone.

"Come on, Liz! You have to come back to me, you can't just leave me, you can't just leave your family like this. You have to be here for Patty, it would be so selfish of you to leave your precious little sister behind like this, you have to come back, she needs you. I need you. You were going to be a mother, you were going to be a wonderful, caring mother who was going to give birth to a beautiful new life… Don't you still want that? Don't you want to be a mom? Don't you want to hear your little miracle tell you how much she loves you? Isn't that enough to live for?" After still not receiving any response, he began to give up on hope. But before every last ounce of him gave up on a miracle happening, he lifted her head back and kissed her one last kiss before saying goodbye.

And that's when he felt a heavy impact hit him in the back of the head, which sent him flying forward and tumbling over the girl that was in his arms.

He turned around and saw a girl with glowing green eyes and four long tentacles coming out of her back. Upon her head were three lines that circled around her head.

"Siren?"

"Siren, in Greek mythology, a sea nymph, half-woman and half-bird, who was believed to sing beguilingly to passing sailors in order to lure them to their doom on the rocks she sat upon. Yes, it is I, not that you'd give a damn."

"Are you doing this?! You have to stop it! Look at what happened to Liz!" He protected the girl's body with his own, standing over her on all fours to ensure that nothing hurt her any more than she already was.

"Happened, to affect somebody or something, especially in an unpleasant way. You brought this upon yourself. I was going to let you live. I was going to let all of you live because I loved you. But then you betrayed me." She took one step closer to him, and he got ready to fight her, as much as it would hurt his heart to not only have to deal with Liz's passing, but also to have to fight the girl he came to know as his twin sister.

"Siren, it was just a dream you had, I know how upset you must be, but you and I could never be together, we're practically the same person!"

"Shut up!" She screamed, one of her tentacles shooting out to the side and stabbing the ground right next to Liz's head.

"Siren I love you with all my heart, but not the way I love Liz. I love you like a sister…"

"Sister, a girl or woman who has the same parents as another person. You said you loved Liz as a sister and nothing more… And then I caught you in the bathroom about to suck her face off. Very brother-like of you." She began to raise another tentacle, aiming it so that she could hit directly underneath Kid and stab Liz in the heart, which would finish her off for good if she wasn't already dead.

"I lied, okay? I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but recently I've found myself falling in love with Liz. I never wanted to admit it to myself though because she was already with someone else and…"

"Someone, same as somebody, an unspecified or unidentified person, also an important or well-known person. Don't think I don't know about Liz. There was an opposite version of her in my universe too. Only when I first met him, Lars, he didn't take quite a liking to me unlike your version of him."

"He tried to mug you, right?"

"Tried, proved through experience or testing to be good, effective, or reliable. And yes, only I wasn't as strong as you were when the same happened to you. I couldn't take him down, I couldn't beat him. I was afraid. If it weren't for his younger brother Patrick, I wouldn't even be here…"

_"Lars, stop it! It doesn't feel right to be hurting her like this, she's just a kid! We have her money, let's just go!"_

_"There's so much more that I want from this cutie then just her money, Pat. Don't you see how she flinches every time I move? Don't you think that's sexy?"_

_"You're drunk, Lars! Please, you're not thinking straight! Leave her alone!"_

_"W-w-what are you going to d-do with m-me…?"_

_"I wanna make you one of us, sweetheart. Imagine how nice life would be with two strong men by your side. Come on, baby, don't you want us?"_

_"Knock it off! This isn't right!"_

_"You're so soft, I didn't really hurt you all that badly, did I?"_

_"P-please, let me go, stop touching me!"_

_"Wow, now aren't you feisty? I thought I already taught you your lesson. Do you need another one?"_

_"Lars, don't!"_

_"Patrick, transform for me. I think it's time we finish her off, she just ain't listening to reason."_

_"I won't."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said no, Lars! I want to leave, I don't want to kill her."_

_"Fine then. I was gonna make her death nice and easy, now I'll have to get rough."_

_"Lars stop!"_

_"What the hell?! Pat, get out of the way!"_

_"No! You leave her alone! You're only doing this because you're a coward!"_

_"How am I a coward?! You're the one who's afraid of having some fun with a pretty girl."_

_"I don't want to kill her and I don't see any reason for us torturing her like this! You're abusing her because she's a young girl who can't fight you back and it makes you feel powerful!"_

_"Get the hell away from me before I kill you too."_

_"What? Why… Why would you even say that to me? I'm your own flesh and blood, I'm the only family you…"_

_"I don't need family. Mom and dad proved that to both of us when we were kids. I can live on my own, you're just a leech, another mouth I have to feed. You'd be better off dead just like her."_

_"You… You bastard!"_

_"Hey! Get off me!"_

_"Run! Run as fast as you can, okay? I won't let him chase after you, just go!"_

_"You're letting her get away! Damn you, Pat! Dammit!"_

"… Things worked differently for you. Here you are, the opposite version of myself, ready to die for the opposite version of the same person who tried killing me. I don't know how you got her to fall in love with you, to treat you kindly instead of cruelly, to trust her to sleep in the same house as you given her criminal background. I hate her. I hate every single version of her that I have met. She deserves to die!" Siren shot out her aimed tentacle faster than the bullet from a gun, but before it hit Liz, Kid grabbed it with his hand and stopped it dead in its tracks, and as he squeezed it with all the force in his body, he yelled to her at the top of his lungs…

"You're wrong! She's not the same person as the version you met, and she's not the same person that she was before! This is the woman I love, and nothing is going to change that, do you understand?"

"Understand, to know or be able to explain to yourself the nature of-"

"Stop!" He screamed again, tears streaming down his face as he slowly raised himself from his place on the ground and stood before her. "If you want to fight me, then fight me already, but try to hurt Liz one more time, and I swear I will kill you."

Siren smiled widely at him and reached out one of her tentacles to rub his cheek. She came closer and closer to him until she was directly in front of him.

"I have the strength of four different versions of yourself combined. That's why I have these fancy tentacles. They can slice through anything. Do you want to know the real story of why I killed four different versions of you and me?"

"Quit stalling. Just fight."

"Stalling, to stop making progress, or cause something to stop making progress. Actually, I'm not stalling, I'm simply informing you of something you may find rather interesting." She placed another tentacle upon him and wrapped it lightly around his neck like a snake. His golden eyes followed her, intent on making sure that she wouldn't harm Liz, and if she seemed to be planning on doing so, his focus would ensure he could stop her in time. "I didn't run around devouring the souls of my alternate selves just because mommy Death said to. Mother had noticed during her research that the alternate versions of me were all rather strong, with or without a weapon, and yet I was extremely weak, to the point where I wasn't even able to develop a friendship with a weapon partner that was strong enough to even allow me to use them, despite my being a reaper.

"She didn't want her heir to be a weakling, she didn't want to leave her precious city in the hands of someone who couldn't even deal with getting a paper-cut. So she sent me on a search to find a willing alternate version of myself and bring him or her back to replace me as heir. I couldn't stand the thought of my own mother replacing me, so I began doing some research on my own.

"It turns out that a reaper can become incredibly, dangerously powerful, enough to destroy an entire universe with only their minds if they eat the souls of other reapers. I then learned that all reapers possess these tentacles, but only those who have digested at least one soul of their alternate self may be able to use them.

"Well, when I was sent to the first universe to begin my search for the perfect replacement heir, I found out a way to convince the students at the alternate academy that Lady Death's daughter was an imposter, and I was her real daughter. They teamed up against her, fought her, and won, and soon I was able to devour her soul. After becoming stronger from it, I willingly went to other universes, doing the same thing over and over until I came here…

"Upon meeting you, I felt like your life was different from the others. You had a family of friends, you didn't shield yourself away like the others. I came to admire that in you, and I began to feel bad about the actions I performed. I decided I would eventually ask you to come back to the alternate universe with me so that you could replace me as heir, since you're the only person I wouldn't mind replacing me. I didn't want to kill you, Kid.

"But now, I see that you're nothing but a liar. A cheating, evil liar… And that is why I'm going to kill you and devour your soul." Her tentacle's grip on him tightened, and he tried to find a way out of it, scratching at the black snakelike object with all his might, but she was far too strong. She aimed another tentacle up in the air, and forced it down into his back, sending it directly through him.

He choked on the blood that was now seeping up his throat, and soon his pale lips were covered with the crimson liquid.

"S-Siren… I n-never lied…"

"Yes you did! You lead me on… You made me think you loved me. You held my hand, you cuddled with me. Those aren't things you do if you don't love someone, therefore, you're a liar!" She stuck another tentacle through his back and he coughed again, his shoes becoming soaked as he stood in a pool of his own blood, not being able to move at all. He began to imagine the lifeless body of Liz lying behind him, and he continued to think about all the times they would have shared together, had he listened to her, had he seen that Siren was unstable, had he seen that it wouldn't be a good idea to show her loving kindness, had he not invited her into his home long enough for her to fall in love with him. If he had just left Siren with the police, neither of them would be in this situation.

But if Liz truly was gone because of this, because of something that he was partially responsible for, then he'd have to fight this, he'd have to keep living for her.

He held onto the tentacle that was around his neck, tighter and tighter and tighter. He forced every single ounce of his strength into it.

He thought about all the anger he was feeling now, anger towards Brad for ditching Liz like a jackass, anger towards Siren for causing this storm and hurting the woman he loved, anger towards himself for all the mistakes he had ever made…

And then every single ounce of his anger and frustration shot into his palms, increasing his grip until the tentacle literally snapped in his hands and released its grip on his neck.

Siren gasped at the pain and retracted all her tentacles back to her so that she could observe the damage, all while Kid fell to the ground, holding his neck and rubbing it to try and get the blood flowing back to his head.

"You… You broke it…" She rubbed at the tentacle to try and stop the pain, but it was currently bleeding a black fluid all over the place. "YOU BROKE IT!"

She forced her remaining three tentacles at him, connecting them at the tips so they formed an arrow shape as they went straight for his chest, but before they hit him, he threw his hand up and slowed their impact as they went straight through his skin.

He then bent his hand downwards and grabbed onto all three at once as he rose up from the ground, his left hand still around his neck as he took a step towards the girl and thought of a move to bring her down.

But before he could do anything more, she retracted her tentacles again and raised them above her, sending one flying at his cheek, which left a scratch as he dodged it. She then began backing up, and he began walking forward, dodging left and right as she tried sending at least one of her sharp appendages through his body, but all she could get were little nicks and scrapes upon his face and through his shirt.

She sent all three at the same time, this time having two on each side of him to prevent him from dodging as she sent one towards the middle of his chest. He saw the action coming and quickly kicked the tentacle as it was coming for him, which sent it backwards a bit, and then he spun around and grabbed it before she could process what just happened. He pulled it as far as it would go before chopping it with his free hand and yet again breaking it.

"Stop it! That hurts me!" She yelled out as he continued to walk towards her and she retracted her second tentacle, trying to work out a new battle strategy.

She got angry with his agility and tried wrapping her remaining tentacles around him, but he slipped out from underneath and kicked her legs, which sent her flying to the ground, and made her extremely angry.

As her frustration grew, so did the storm, which was now beginning to tear buildings apart in her fury. She shot her two tentacles at him mindlessly, trying to hit him at least once as he continued to come at her laying figure.

Finally, one of her appendages hit him just below his heart, going straight through him instantly, and she used his surprise as an advantage to send another tentacle through his neck, which caused him to go almost entirely limp.

She retracted her tentacles and his body fell to the ground, the blood beginning to pour out of him like a waterfall, soaking into the road below him as his golden eyes shut and he began to give up the fight.

Siren stood up and was raising her tentacles again, ready to slice him to pieces, when suddenly the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the area, and Siren fell to the ground in front of her twin.

Kid raised himself and looked around to see what happened, and he saw Liz a little ways away from them, sitting down and holding out her arm, which she somehow was able to transform into a gun barrel without the rest of her body changing.

He raised himself more and slowly got to his legs, and even though he'd be unable to talk for just a little while longer until his body was able to heal the gaping hole in his neck, he stumbled over to his beloved and fell down in front of her, holding her tightly in his arms as he cried into her chestnut hair.

Words weren't needed to explain the way they felt to know they were both okay.

Slowly, the storm began to recede, and a beautiful midnight moon replaced it, and for once its mouth wasn't dripping blood for whatever reason. The young reaper boy caressed his love's face and starred into her eyes that reflected the starry night perfectly, and then both pairs of eyes shut lovingly as tears of happiness filled them and their lips closed the gap in-between them.

A feeling of warmth enclosed them in each other, their love seeming to erase all the badness that just went on. Liz pulled away for a moment and blushed as she looked straight into his eyes and whispered.

"I love you, too." Unable to talk, he mouthed back "I love you more", and as if mocking him, she then mouthed "Prove it", and so he kissed her again, tears of happiness still falling down their faces, mixing in with each other's.

But then Siren began to raise herself up from the ground, and gave out a moan of pain as she looked around at the damage she had caused.

"No… This wasn't supposed to happen again…" She stood up and took a few steps towards the lovers who were sitting on the ground, and just about scared the heck out of them as she quickly knelt down in front of them, crying intensely and pleading to them for forgiveness.

"Please! Please! Please, I'm so sorry! This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt anyone!"

"You destroyed the city, Siren! What happened to you? Why were you being so evil?" Liz asked, speaking for Kid as he focused on healing himself.

"I…I don't…"

"There you are! Young lady, get over here right this instant!" A long, tall, black figure who resembled Lord Death completely, only with a more womanly shape, approached the trio and stood right behind Siren, her large hands on her hips as her skull mask showed a very disappointed emotion.

"M-Mom?"

"Thank goodness I've found you, I've been looking in all eight universes for you for days! It's time to come home now, Siren, I know what you did and I'm not happy about it one bit."

"But mom, I-"

"No buts, you are in extreme trouble, young woman. You're going to be facing dungeon time the minute we get back to our universe. Now come." She placed a hand upon Siren's head and waited for the young girl to rise. The tear filled reaper girl gave one big hug to Kid and whispered in his ear…

"Check the mirror…" And her mother dragged her away without another word. The remaining two were completely confused as to what just happened, but deep down inside they figured it would probably be for the best…

88888888

"Can you please stop pacing, Kid? I don't know how to deal with people who pace a lot." Crona slouched over in the waiting room chair, joining his other friends who were all ready for the stripe haired reaper to end his impulsive pacing and just sit down. He had good reason to pace of course; right now they were all waiting to see whether or not Liz's baby survived the accident with the car.

Patty wasn't her usual giggly self either, sure she was sitting there drawing giraffes to pass the time, but she was actually very nervous, what if her little niece or nephew didn't survive? It was a sad thing to think about, so she tried not to think about it that much at all.

Everyone pretty much had their own way of dealing with the pain of waiting for either good news or bad news. Maka was continuously playing with and adjusting her engagement ring, Soul mostly just sat there and stared at her, his thoughts weighed down with how he's going to react when the news comes, and if it's bad, how he's going to comfort his pal Kid since he knows it will pretty much kill him. Black*Star dealt with it by borrowing money from everyone and playing with the snack machines, going back and forth at least a hundred times, and taking at least ten items out each time he came back from a new machine. His partner sat patiently and blushed in embarrassment every time her meister came back with a handful of junk food. Crona hummed lightly to himself, his eyes dancing around the hospital as he tried not to think of all the people who have died here, or who have had serious, life threatening, unidentifiable diseases here, or how many babies have been born here, or how much blood has been lost here, or all the horrifying things that have happened here… It was awful. And of course, his girlfriend was just sitting next to him, seeming to be so calm as she drew her pictures.

Then there was Kid who kept on pacing back and forth, whispering things like "I should be in there with her, why won't they let me at least wait outside her door" and driving everyone crazy in the process.

To think that a little thing that nobody even knew existed until a day ago could cause so many people to sit here patiently and pray for it to be alright, it was actually pretty amazing.

Everyone was also a little worked up over the giant storm thing that happened outside just hours ago, and to think it was caused by Siren, it's even more unnerving. That girl was their friend, she had already made her place in the group known, and then suddenly she was gone, like she never even existed.

And then a doctor, who ever so slightly resembled Dr. Stein, only with brown hair and no bolt in his head, came walking towards them while holding a clipboard. Kid ran to him like a moth to a porch light, his hands in a prayer formation as his eyes eagerly told him to just spit out the news and get it over with.

"What's the news? Is it good? Is it bad?"

"Well, I've got some bad news for you all." He said while adjusting his glasses, his voice extremely monotone as he totally disregarded Kid's plead for an answer. The reaper felt his eyes begin to tear up and he slowly sunk to the ground, everyone else's expressions weren't all that different from his as reality set in on them.

The doctor cleared his throat before speaking again…

"The bad news is that, unfortunately, there are no more coconut dream wafers because someone keeps on raiding all the vending machines." Everyone stared at the doctor in confusion, why the hell was he talking about cookies at a time like this?

"Wait… The bad news isn't about the baby?"

"The baby? Oh, yeah, the baby is fine. Since one of its parents is a weapon and the other is human, there was an even chance of the baby either being human like the father or a gun like the mother. Upon the impact from the car, the baby somehow transformed into a gun before any damage could be done, which therefore saved the little one's life." Kid's face lit up like Las Vegas, and he was almost ready to hug the doctor. It was a miracle, a true miracle.

"If you want to see the mother, she's in room 224, but I can really only let one person in at a time right now as she's still pretty shaken from everything that happened and too many people might get her anxious." The doctor waited for someone to stand up, but everyone already knew that it was Kid who should see her first, and he really, really wanted to. Even then he looked over at Patty to see if she wanted to go ahead, but she gave him a smile and continued her drawing, figuring that she should stay with Crona and make sure _he_ didn't get anxious since he wasn't all that fond of hospitals.

"May I see her?" Kid asked lightly. The doctor nodded his head and turned around, escorting him to the room that she was in.

They walked down the long hall of white doors, nurses and doctors all passing them by as they walked to their destinations, but everything seemed so blurred as Kid's heart raced with anticipation of seeing Liz, and knowing that her baby, their baby, was perfectly fine.

The doctor opened the door for him and Kid walked inside, laying his eyes upon Liz who had one arm in a cast, and quickly sitting down next to her as she perked up with delight from seeing him come in first.

"You heard about the baby? Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a miracle." He reached his hand out to rub her belly, sighing at the warmness of the area that was now home to a new living soul.

"I just can't believe it… I must really be meant to be a mother if even after all of that, this little one is still okay." Kid sighed before kissing her cheek and whispering a request to her…

"If you don't mind, I want to suggest a name for the baby…"

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Kiseki… I think her name should be Kiseki."

"Kiseki… I like that…"

* * *

***Sniff* Well, there you have it, there's the end...**

**So! Doing the whole fight scene was extremely hard for me, not only because I'm not at all good with writing fight scenes, but also because I didn't want the fight to go on for too long since I had come to like Siren and her many strange ways and didn't want to kill her.**

**I hope I made the scene with Liz emotional enough. I personally don't think it's enough to strike a tear, but then again I'm not that emotional of a person, so it's hard for me to write tear-jerker scenes. Typically, if there ever is a scene I've written that makes you ball your eyes out, it's obviously because I had just found out one of my favorite shows has been cancelled shortly before writing the scene. That's about the only thing I get emotional over. That and those damn ASPCA commercials... *Sniff* those things get me every time. Poor puppies...**

**For those of you who haven't already googled it or figured it out by now, Kiseki is the Japanese word for Miracle. While I was writing this, I was noticing that towards the middle I mention miracles a lot, so out of curiosity I went and Google Translated the word Miracle into Japanese, and it came out with Kiseki. I was thinking "That'd be such a nice name for a baby!" so I went ahead and decided "Yep, that'll be her name." **

**I think it would be cute for the baby to be a girl, so I have Kid mostly referring to the baby as being female. Not that I have anything against it being a boy, but I do have some plans for little Kiseki that would make a little more sense with a girl than with a boy...**

**And by plans, I of course mean that I'm making a KaWBII!**

**I couldn't just end it there! There is sooo much crap that needs to be revealed!**

**Plus my cousin Jake, or as he calls himself, Super Kid, has been giving me lots of ideas for what the second book will be like. Keep in mind that he's seven years old and is now, for some reason, obsessed with Symmetry, and I did _not_ have anything to do with it! But, I think it's super cute so I find every excuse in the book to brag about him. :) I love my cousin!**

**Also keep in mind that I wrote another version of KaWB specifically for him so that he stops going on my fanfiction page and reading my stories. It's basically the same exact thing as this KaWB, only without the cursing and such. No, I'm not letting him read this version... I don't need him running around the house yelling "Bastard!" and then being asked by my aunt on what on earth I'm letting him read.**

**Sorry that I'm making this authors note so damn long but I got a lot to say, okay?**

**The part with Simon was super easy to write. In my head I picture him as looking like Jack Simon, or better known as November 11, from Darker than Black, yet having the same annoyance power as Excalibur. I admit I've had similar situations to Kid's incident with Simon, me and my protagonist Joey from Monster Academy would often argue over what he should do next. Sometimes he didn't want to make the most cliche move, even though the most cliche move was the only sensible move to make.**

**I was totally inspired by AT for that part where Simon tries getting Kid to sing the Cheers theme song and almost succeeds, I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I wrote it. I can't help it, I love Simon Day!**

**Rebekah White's name was something I didn't really catch onto until her lines were all already written out, and being a lazy name maker, I didn't want to change it to something else. Just be happy I didn't go with the last name Black as I had originally planned.**

**Well, as for the part with Siren, it kind of upset me that she was pretty much an un-alarming good girl up until she caught Kid and Liz in the bathroom together, but I guess jealousy can get anyone ticked off to the point where they bring on the apocalypse. Nobody bite my head off for that, okay? I tried making it make sense, I just sort of failed. Oh well, you got the point out of it I'm sure, Laura is a psycho world destroyer, who is also really annoying with her dictionary definition thing.**

**Now that story one is finished, I can get working on the sequel! Yay! Oh boy this is gonna be hell...**

**Hopefully story two will be more planned out, because honestly, this thing was a freaking train wreck, a happy, funny train wreck, but a train wreck nonetheless.**

**I'm gonna go eat some soup now while watching funny videos of cats...**

**Saying goodbye for the last time in KaWB...**

**-The Symmetricalist**


End file.
